Biohazard: G Work
by Viigor
Summary: Una pesadilla diferente en Raccoon City, aunque las verdaderas pesadillas no terminan hasta que mueres: Los incidentes en Rockfort no seran ni siquiera un preludio de descubrir más amenazas y secretos.
1. El llamado del deber

**Biohazard: G-Work**

**Por Ezequielhl**

**Notas:**

**-Esto &&&&& indica algo que los personajes ven en un televisor y/o cuando termina; lo mismo para un escrito (file).**

**-Bla (bla) dice, ( ) mientras piensa otra cosa / -'Bla' pensando.**

**-Acepto tomatazos por las "parejas".**

**-Quise mezclar dos historias, espero que haya salido bien.**

**-El formato _cursiva _es deliberado, ya veran porque ;)**

**Dejen algo en este PayPal ¡No, es broma! Reviews, por favor (críticas de cualquier tipo).**

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Resident Evil es propiedad de Capcom.**

**Half-Life es propiedad de Valve Software.**

**Todo lo demás es mío y haré con ello lo que quiera, Muajajajaja.**

**_Esta historia comienza con RE2, en un mundo y sucesos ciertamente diferentes a los que conocen. Dejen que la narración les diga el resto..._ **

_Luego de huir de la patrulla que fue aplastada, Leon y Claire habían sido separados por el ardiente rastro marcado por el camión que estalló. Las grandes llamas no podían ocultar sus gritos._

_--"¡Claire!"_

_-"¡Leon!"_

_-"¡Estoy bien, ve a la comisaría, te veré allí!"_

_-"¡OK!"_

_Leon dejó de prestarle atención a los gritos de Claire cuando oyó una motocicleta detrás de él. Se oía como si alguien frenara de golpe y luego acelerara lo más rápido posible. La fuente de esos sonidos era una persona que huía en su moto Ducati, esquivando a los torpemente insistentes caníbales enfermizos._

_Apenas Leon se había percatado, el motorista había caído al suelo por un zombi que le alcanzó de un hombro. Al perder el equilibrio cayó con su moto atrapándole su pierna contra el asfalto. El deber llama a Leon._

_El policía se abría paso a empujones y balas hasta el caído, rogando llegar a salvarle. Más de cerca pudo ver se trataba de -"una" motorista, por su silueta (tenía un casco puesto que cubría toda su cabeza). Un zombi se acercaba peligrosamente hacia la persona. Leon se exasperó por llegar y logró ser sorprendido por una caníbal enfermiza que avanzaba desde su derecha. Codeó a la hambrienta mujer zombi que casi logra aplicarle un tarascón, llevándose un pedazo del uniforme con su mano fría. Corrió hasta la motociclista y ejecutó de un balazo quemarropa en la sien al cercano atacante, que ya se estaba arrodillando para comer._

_-"¡Vamos!"– Leon la tomó del brazo._

_Sin darse tiempo a responder, la muchacha motociclista sólo trataba de facilitarle la tarea de salvarla, aferrándosele. Cada uno tomó con su mano el antebrazo del otro. Leon tironeó y ella trataba de deslizarse. Finalmente la liberó, para alzarla y cargarla en su hombro. Los dos corrieron hasta una puerta, por suerte sin precintar._

_Dieron con el estacionamiento de la comisaría, donde unos pocos zombis se tambaleaban y gemían esperando un cuello para roer. Corrieron hacia una cabina, ella cojeando por sus heridas. La desesperación con la que casi arrancan el picaporte no servía para abrir la puerta bloqueada. ¿O talvez sí? Dos zombis empezaron a acercarse._

_-"¡Dame tu casco!"_

_La joven se quitó el casco apresuradamente, dejando ver una cabellera rubia que se le deslizaba por los bordes. Leon le hizo entrega de su pistola reglamentaria._

_-"¡Cúbreme!" – dicho esto él se puso a martillar la puerta con el casco, más precisamente donde estaba la cerradura._

_Ella apuntaba temblorosa a los zombis que ya tenían sus brazos alzados para sujetar la -"comida". Leon machacaba gritando como si fuera karateka mientras la joven disparaba delante de ella a mansalva. Cerraba los ojos por cada bala que salía del cañón manchado de sangre. Finalmente un disparo muy oportuno derribó a un zombi. Al otro no lo mató a tiempo y ya estaba alcanzándola. Un disparo de la mansalva dio en el muslo e hizo que se cayera hacia delante, dejando que sus corroídos brazos la sujetaran de sus piernas. El grito de ella alarmó a Leon, que ya había dañado lo suficiente la puerta. Se dio vuelta, viendo como ella pataleaba desesperada._

_-"¡SUELTALA!"_

_Descendió el casco varias veces contra la cabeza del zombi, hasta que este dejó de moverse. Ahora esos dedos carcomidos que sujetaban a la asustada joven estaban más muertos que antes._

_Leon tironea de la mano de su shockeada acompañante para llevársela adentro de la cabina. Pero la adrenalina no termina ahí, ahora la puerta no podía cerrarse, cualquier empujón torpe podía abrirla con facilidad. Leon movió una mesa para bloquearla, y la muchacha trataba de contribuir a la barricada con una silla. Se movían rápido, buscando cosas para apilar. En eso un ruido de rotura se escuchó afuera. La joven pegó una mirada por la ventanilla._

_-"¡Entraron!"– gritó ella, revelando su voz a Leon, que la miraba atento._

_Ella viro su vista un segundo hacía él, y después lo miro fijo con la expresión del horror de cualquier sobreviviente. Se dio vuelta apresuradamente apuntando al policía._

_-"¡Espera¡No dispares!"_

_No había terminado de decir esto cuando la muchacha ya sostenía la pistola humeante. Un sorpresivo zombi develó su presencia a Leon con el ruido que hacia al caer al suelo. El certero tiro en la frente sacó despedida la gorra de policía._

_-"¡Gracias!"– dijo él, salvado por un pelo._

_Ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y bajar el arma de a poco. Sus brazos y su esbelta figura se movían de arriba abajo, respirando con sus cansados jadeos. Se sentó en la -"barricada" mientras Leon estaba concentrado mirándola, sin percibir que él estaba igual de agitado. El policía vio que aun tenía en su mano el casco de motociclista, impregnado con una sangre viscosa al extremo de estar coagulada. Con un poco de asco lo dejó caer al piso. El sonido contra el suelo alarmó a la joven, haciendo que levantara la mira de pistola en seguida, apuntando frenéticamente a cualquier lado._

_-"¡Tranquilízate, fui yo con el casco, es todo!"– gritaba Leon mostrando sus palmas hacia ella por segunda vez._

_La muchacha bajó el arma. Se llevó las manos a las caderas, sin soltar la pistola de sus dedos un poco escoriados. Dejó de contener las emociones de la desesperación, y empezó a llorar._

_-"Tranquila, todo va a salir bien."_

_Ella trataba de guardarse sus lamentos para no poner nervioso al policía, pero le costaba mucho. Las imágenes de la pesadilla fluían por su mente: sus amigos siendo atrapados por esas cosas que roían sus cuellos, sus gritos de ayuda y el doloroso abandono como única opción de seguir viviendo. Eran los recuerdos del infernal trecho hasta llegar a su moto e intentar la huida ahora frustrada._

_-"¿Tu nombre?"– preguntó Leon luego de contemplarla._

_-"Elza... Elza Walker."_

_-"Bien, escúchame Elza, sé que puedes estar muy asustada con lo de afuera... pero yo soy el policía, dame el ..."_

_Elza entregó la pistola antes de que Leon pudiera terminar._

_-"Bien. Yo voy a cuidar de ti. ¿Te encuentras bien?"_

_-"Mi pierna... me duele mucho"– tomándose la extremidad con raspones._

_Leon vio las magulladuras en la pierna de ella. Sus pantalones cortos dejaban ver en sus piernas heridas que de seguro limitarían su movimiento. Por suerte su campera de mangas largas, parecida a la que usan en las competencias, le protegió bastante bien._

_Buscando entre la iluminación tenue de la cabina Leon dio con una gaveta de primeros auxilios. Al revisarla no encontró nada. Era de suponer que su contenidos estarían gastados._

_-"¡Mierda!"– azotando la tapa frustrado._

_En sus pasos hacia Elza pateó un cilindro en el suelo. Era una bendita botella de alcohol, medio derramada. La levantó apresurado, tratando de salvar el contenido._

_-"¡Bien, encontré esto."– se lo mostraba a Elza._

_Mientras él revisaba el zombi caído ella se aplicaba el desinfectante arrojándoselo a berbetones por la extensión de sus heridas, sin poder evitar algún fugaz quejido._

_-"¿Seguro que estas bien?" – alzando la vista hacia ella._

_-"Sí."_

_El policía encontró una herramienta que aumentaba las posibilidades de supervivencia, una Beretta M92F. Se la entregó a la joven._

_-"Ten. No quisiera admitirlo, pero vas a necesitarla..."_

_-"¿Cómo le quitas el seguro?"–preguntó ella._

_Leon le empezó a dar una rápida lección de armas cuando de pronto la barricada empezó a ceder. Las patas de los muebles amontonados resquebrajan contra el suelo. Al parecer todos los zombis de afuera estaban enterados, anunciándose con sus gemidos..._

–––––––––––––––––––

-"¡LEON, DESPIERTA POR FAVOR!"– Elza lo sacudía tratando de no tocar los vendajes ensangrentados que ella misma le aplicó.

Se encontraban en una pequeña sala que parecía de control de maquinaria por sus rusticas consolas. La joven estaba muy nerviosa, ya había empezado a sollozar. Hacia como media hora que Leon perdió la conciencia por una herida de bala.

El policía empezó a abrir sus ojos, saliendo de la inconsciencia. En ella volvió a vivir el encuentro de ellos dos como sueño. Sentado en el suelo con la pared como respaldo, al moverse sintió un fuego en el hombro. Era la herida de bala, que no recordaba bien.

-"¿Qué me pasó?"– preguntó con su voz un poco soñolienta.

Elza no respondió, sólo se dejo llevar por un impulso: abrazándolo y reconfortándose, sabiendo que su compañero ya estaba bien. Leon palmeó su espalda, tratando que ese gesto hablara por él. Conteniendo las lagrimas de susto (bueno, ahora de felicidad) ella calmó la curiosidad de Leon.

-"Entramos aquí y una loca en guardapolvo empezó a dispararnos sin razón. Tu te me pusiste en frente y... me salvaste... gracias..."– limpiándose unas ultimas lagrimas.

-"Ni lo menciones... ¿Has visto a Claire?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. Leon veía que los mismos vendajes que el tenía eran parecidos a los que ella tenía en la pierna con raspones. Esa pierna no le permitía correr muy rápido. Sincerándose, de no ser por el coraje de la muchacha con su arma ... sería en cierto modo una carga. De cualquier forma, él sólo quería cumplir con su deber. Daría la vida por sacar de ahí a Elza, Claire y a esa niña huidiza.

-"Veo que conseguiste algo para nuestras heridas..."–Leon trataba de cambiar el tema.– "Vamos a movernos."– trata de ponerse de pie.

Elza se puso de pie y lo tomó de las manos. Empezó a tironear para ayudar a ese alto policía a pararse. Cuando él logró ponerse de pie quedaron frente a frente. Otra vez sus miradas se cruzaban como si estuvieran viendo el alma uno de otro...

-"¿Qué?"– preguntó él.

-"Es... nada."– mirando rápidamente a un costado– -"Ah, sí, conseguí esta llave."

Ella entregó la llave a Leon. Con una revisión al panel de control dieron con que la llave servía para traer de nuevo a un vagón-ascensor de afuera. Salieron con sus armas en alto. Elza estaba más preocupada por apuntar rápido, temía volver a encontrar a esa hostil mujer que les disparó sin razón aparente. Luego de virar en todas direcciones sin encontrar peligro avanzaron un poco. Ella se apoyó en una pared dejando caer su cuerpo hasta el suelo por el cansancio. Mientras Leon asomaba a ver como la plataforma subía constantemente ella se quedó observándolo. Estaba muy aliviada de que él no la haya abandonado y no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de todo. Desde el segundo reencuentro se esforzó a estar pegada a él como si fuera su sombra, y Leon concordaba a esto con su idealismo de proteger y servir.

La decisión del trío de sobrevivientes de -"separarse para buscar a una niña" fue un plan duro de llevar para ella. Maldijo mil y una veces "esa llave trébol" que le arrojó a Leon por una ventila y que había hecho que se separaran por segunda vez. Desde que llegaron al drenaje no se distanciaron ni un metro, sin embargo los adefesios en forma de arañas gigantes y más zombis no daban respiro ni para preguntar la hora.

Leon le devolvió la mirada a Elza, dejando de lado lo que veía antes. Camino hacia ella, y al ver esa sonrisa en ella sintió que podía entablar una charla:

-"Y... ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando salgas de aquí?"– tratando de despejar sus mentes de la situación traumática que vivían.

-"Me voy a comprar una nueva Ducati, o reparar la anterior. Cuento con que lo caníbales esos no comen motos..."

-"¿A que te dedicas?"– preguntó él.

-"Soy estudiante universitaria. Justo la facultad de Racoon tenía que aceptarme... maldita sea mi suerte."– haciendo un -'no' desganado y mirando hacia abajo.

Leon fingió una risa a los sarcasmos de Elza. De seguro serían mucho más graciosos cuando estuvieran a salvo.

-"Te juro que tendrás una moto nueva. Así sera, de aquí saldremos... todos juntos."

Ella sabía que podía confiar en alguien que se empeñaba tanto en cumplir con el deber de la frase que estaba escrita en las patrullas. Volvió mirándolo fijo, esta vez más penetrantemente.

-"No sé que hubiera sido de mi sin ti..."

-"¿Tu crees tener mala suerte? Este es mi primer día de trabajo."– continuo él.

-"¿En serio?"– dijo ella sin mucha sorpresa.

-"Sí¿puedes creerlo?"

-"¿Qué edad tienes?"

-"¿A que viene esa pregunta?"

Elza frunció el ceño para sacarle la respuesta.

-"Pues, tu dime."– continuó Leon

-"¿26?"

-"Vaya, debo dejar de fumar. En verdad 21¿y tu?"

-"19."

-"¿De donde sacaste ese pendiente?"– mirando el gran pendiente dorado que pendía del cuello de ella.

-"Es de la niña, se le cayó y no me dio tiempo de alcanzarla."

-"...Espero que este bien con Claire."

-"Ella si que es valiente."

-"Tal vez tu eres más inteligente"– le dijo Leon tratando de disimular una sonrisa para alentarla.

-"Y dime... ¿cuanto tiempo estuve..."

-" ¿Inconsciente? Media hora o un poco más"  
-'¡Que bueno que estas bien!'– volvía a alentarse Elza en mente.

Al fin la plataforma llegaba, saliendo un vagón como protuberante figura al llegar a la altura donde los dos pasajeros esperaban. Leon se dejo llevar por la ansiedad de -'¡alejarse más!' y avanzó de una buena vez, seguido por Elza por detrás.

Con sólo apretar un botón y soportar una estridente bocina ya estarían descendiendo. Leon se trepó primero y tomó a Elza de los costados para ayudarla a subir. Ella se ruborizó al sentir sus manos protectoras. Finalmente logrando ascender y quedando frente a frente:

-"¿Te sientes bien?"– Leon tocó su frente.

-"No me pasa nada"– le sacó la mano con delicadeza.

Entraron en el furgón al momento que el descenso comenzó. Se sentaron uno al lado de otro y chequeaban su munición. Leon dejó de prestar atención a su Rémington M1100 y miró un momento a la joven a su derecha, sintiendo que debía sacarse una frase del pecho:

-"¿Elza?"

-"Dime." – dijo ella dejando lo que estaba haciendo con las armas.

Leon hizo una pausa corta antes de proseguir. No espera que ella se pusiera tan atenta, dejando ella también sus armas de lado. ¿Realmente era algo tan importante? Para olvidarse de tenerlas preparadas en una situación donde estas no eran prescindibles, pues...

-"No sé cuanto estuve ahí tirado... pero... muchas gracias por cuidarme"

Los ojos castaño claro de ella demostraban que ella podía leer en él algo más que quería decir. Pero el policía **se sentiría un poco ridículo al decirlo**.

En eso Leon pensaba: '¿Media hora o más?...¿Quedarse ahí tirado media hora o más?' Los zombis no daban tregua y menos tomaban prisioneros. ¿Que esperanza hubiera tenido de sobrevivir a su propia inconsciencia sin alguien que le cubriera? Le era bastante evidente que ella estuvo resguardándolo.  
Elza intentó devolver el dialogo a Leon, pero no con cualquier cosa:

-"Son horrendas circunstancias, pero aun así... me alegra haberte conoc..."

Un extraño y tétrico rugido interrumpió a Elza. Un pequeño estremecimiento les dio a ambos saber que la criatura del cable-teleférico había vuelto por más. Unas garras perforaron la pared a la izquierda de Leon.

-"¡CUIDADO!"– gritó el policía.

Se arrojó contra Elza, mandándola cara al suelo junto con él. Las zarpas cortaron fácilmente la pared que ellos usaban como respaldo, salvándose ambos de ser rebanados junto a esa superficie.

De nuevo estaban en el juego de esquivar las garras, pero estas estaban más agresivas y poderosas. Los estrepitosos choques con el metal y las abolladuras les daban aviso de donde no debían pararse. Los disparos a las extremidades que se asomaban ya no parecían tener efecto. Las cinco garras cortaban dibujando líneas que perseguían a los presentes. Huir era cada vez más difícil.

-"¡La defensiva no sirve, voy a salir!"– gritó Leon preparando su escopeta.

Salió haciendo caso omiso de una extraña alarma. Elza lo quiso acompañar, pero no podía abrir la puerta, que se había bloqueado electrónicamente al paso de Leon.

-"¡Leon!"– Ella golpeaba la puerta y jalaba el picaporte.

-"¡No vengas!"– aconsejo él en voz alta.

Luego de unos pasos precavidos afuera el policía se encontraba con un ser de piel roja negruzca, que ya esbozaba más brazos nuevos con garras. Los músculos del monstruo chillaban, y repentinamente este pegó un estirón que le agregó medio metro de altura. Cuando Leon vio como aullaba al aire sabía que lo que seguía era su ataque.

La criatura movió sus brazos hacia atrás, poniéndose en posición para atacar. Empezó a caminar hacia el policía agitando su zarpas, provocando fricciones de fuego al frotar las puntas con el metal. Leon esquivó corriendo hacia atrás, y le disparó. La perdigonada dio de lleno al monstruo, y con toda la nube carmesí desprendida del monstruo este apenas se turbó. El ser puso sus grandes brazos despellejados hacia arriba y con sus garras señalando al cielo se arrojó hacia Leon otra vez. Con un gruñido gutural empezó a tomar aire para juntar energía para ese ataque...

–––––––––––––––––––

CLAIRE ESTABA TRANTADO de consolar a Sherry. Apenas recuperó la conciencia la niña empezó a llorar, no sólo de dolor físico. Las dos estaban seguras (por ahora) en ese cuarto de seguridad.

La joven restó atención a unos ruidos de afuera, ya que no se oían sospechosos. Al parecer alguien estaba usando el elevador por donde ellas dos llegaron.

-"Claire..."

-"¡No te esfuerces en hablar, estas ardiendo en fiebre."

-"..."– la niña sólo respiraba entrecortadamente.

Claire encontró una jarra de agua. Sacó una hilacha de la sabana de la cama e hizo un paño húmedo. Luego de eso ella saldría a buscar a quien pudiera ayudar a Sherry: esa tal Annete. Trataba de que la niña no la convenciera de quedarse, pero su sensibilidad y duda le jugaban en contra. -"¿Y si una cosa de esas entraba?" Sherry no estaba en estado de defenderse aunque le dejara un arma, y mucho menos de huir.

-"¡Bingo!"– todo cambió cuando luego de aplicar el paño húmedo revolvió los paneles de la sala.

Era una llave que parecía destornillador, pero era inconfundiblemente de alta tecnología. Y lo mejor de todo, podía sellar la puerta con ella. Ya más segura, ella comenzaría a buscar a la doctora Annete Birkin.

-"Sherry, te vas a poner bien... sólo aguanta."

Claire estaba a punto de azotar la puerta y echarle llave...

-"No me... no me dejes... sola."– apenas podía suplicar.

Claire se paralizó en el umbral al ver como la pequeña hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para tan sólo extender una mano suplicante en el aire.

–––––––––––––––––––

¡BANG!

El balazo de la Mágnum .50 AE abrió una vertedera de sangre en el fiero ser que intentaba rebanar a Leon. Este se retorció hacia atrás de dolor. Con la sangre saliéndole a berbetones, viró y saltó afuera de la plataforma. La puerta del vagón hizo un ruido de cerradura y la plataforma dejó de descender. Elza salió inmediatamente y bajo con un poco de dolor a cuestas. Buscaba a Leon a los gritos.

-"¡Estoy aquí!"

Elza dio la vuelta al vagón y se reencontró con él.

-"¿Estas bien!"– preguntó ella al divisarlo.

-"Sí, no me tocó."

-"¿Quien¿Qué rayos era!"

-"... olvídalo ¿Por qué se detuvo?"– dibujando un circulo con el dedo.

-"Se sobrecalentó el motor. ¡No vuelvas a despegarte de mí!"

-"¡Yo debería estar diciendo eso!"– dijo Leon para tranquilizar– -"¿Y ahora que haremos?"

Después de curiosear adentro del vagón no dieron con nada que pudiera ayudarlos. Los momentos pasaban lentos y estresantes. Sabían que no podían quedarse quietos ahí, esperando a que alguno de sus tres perseguidores inmortales (sí, tres) los encontrara. Ella se sentó en el banco, haciendo a un lado la metralleta que tenía desde hacia tiempo. Empezó a abrazarse, como si tratara de darse contención a si misma.

-"Tengo miedo... miedo de que todo esto me mate..."

Leon fue hacia ella y se le puso en frente. No dejaría que nada le dañara, ni siquiera la desmoralización.

-"Tranquila, lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora."– tocándole el hombro.

Elza levantó la vista del suelo. Se quedo mirando a Leon a los ojos.

-"Debo ser una carga."

Leon se conmovió de tristeza, y la sacudió un poco del hombro diciendo:

-"¡Jamás! no te des por vencida. Hemos llegado muy lejos para rendirnos. Busquemos afuera."

Él caminó hacia fuera y Elza lo siguió, tan empeñada en no quedar sola como siempre. Otra vez el caballero la ayudaba a bajar.

-"Debe haber algún sistema de emergencia, una escalera, algo... buscare del otro lado y tu aquí."

Elza asintió con la cabeza, tratando de no reflejar la inseguridad que la invadía. Los dos deambulaban sus vistas, buscando cualquier cosa.

-"¡Aleluya¡Elza, ve a ver esto!"– Leon dio con un ducto y trepó a el.

Justo cuando Leon averiguó que la rendija podía removerse la plataforma tembló. Yendo hacia él, Elza perdió el equilibrio fácilmente por su pierna herida. La grada reempezó con su ruta descendente.

-"¡Mierda!"– Elza se puso de pie rápido y llegó a donde el policía estaba– ¡Leon!

Él estiró su mano hacia abajo y Elza tragó dolor para saltar y tomarla. Ya era muy tarde, apenas se rozaron la punta de los dedos.

-"¡Elza¡Busca a Claire y la niña¡Tu puedes!"

Perdiendo a ese hombre en las alturas, ella hizo lo mejor que podía hacer: entrar al furgón y preparar sus armas para otra travesía solitaria. No quería fallarle a Leon, quien le demostraba una confianza y comprensión que la sostenían moralmente. Quería reencontrarse con él.

Por otro lado, Leon se arrastró adentro del ducto luego de la contemplación. Sorpresivamente este se derribó bajo su peso, y cayó en un recoveco con paredes de metal. Fue hacia la puerta de un ascensor. Luego de frustrarse con los botones empezó a buscar el switch de energía correspondiente para activarlo.

––––––––––––––––

CLAIRE LE HABÍA puesto el chaleco de "Made in Heaven" a Sherry. La niña ya no suplicaba, no podía. La joven esperaba que la suerte que le traía ese chaleco amparara a la chiquilla. Saliendo de nuevo vio como la plataforma descendía nuevamente. Ella sacó su pistola Browning, esperando que no fuera un hostil quien llegaba en el furgón. Caminaba hacia la puerta de tal con la pistola en alto. Las horrendas marcas de garras alrededor se veían a simple vista.

-"¡Dios!"

Repentinamente oyó que la puerta se abría.

-"¿Quien anda ahí?"

-"¿Claire?"

-"¿Elza?"

Claire fue corriendo y se encontró por segunda vez a esa joven. La ultima vez que la vio fue cuando la encontró en el despacho de los STARS junto a Leon. La ayudó a bajar al ver que a ella le costaría por como se agarraba de las barandas, y por esas visibles heridas que sabía le hacían cojear.

-"¿Donde esta Leon?"

-"El esta bien... pero lo perdí de vista... ¿y la niña?"

-"Se llama Sherry. Necesito que cuides de ella mientras yo busco ayuda. Sígueme."

Las dos entraron a la sala de seguridad. Elza corroboró la alta fiebre de Sherry con una típica mano en la frente.

-"Debe ser el virus"– aseguró la rubia.

-"Sí es. Pero sé de alguien que puede ayudarla..."

Elza vio una consola de monitores.

-"(De seguro podría buscar a Leon con ellos) ¡Yo la cuidare¡Tu busca a esa persona!"

Claire se disponía esta vez a comenzar la búsqueda y enfiló a la puerta.

-"¡Espera Claire!"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Si por alguna razón debo dejar a Sherry para socorrer a alguno..."

-"Ten"– Claire le entregó una llave bastante extraña– si te vas sella la puerta.

-'Se ve muy importante'– pensaba Elza al ver esa cosa en su palma.

––––––––––––––––––––

EL ESCOPETAZO DIO vuelta al extraño ser sin pellejo. Se volvió a levantar y poner su cuerpo en la misma posición cuadrúpeda. Otra descarga de la itaca de Leon lo dio vuelta, y el ser gimió de dolor. El policía le descargó dos tiros más cuando estaba panza arriba. Ahora el -"licker" (como lo leyó en el reporte) estaba tan desecho sobre el suelo de metal que ni siquiera se convulsionaba. Su no movimiento por largos segundos dio cuenta a Leon que ya estaba muerto.

-"¿Estiraste la garra, maldito?"– depositando algunos cartuchos en la escopeta.

Caminando hacia un switch que vio a lo lejos, leyó un cartel que estaba justo arriba de un tanque de acero fundido. No le dio importancia. Finalmente cambió la palanca de posición; ahora el ascensor que intentó usar de seguro tendría corriente.

-'Espero que ellas estén bien'– pensaba dando media vuelta.

Pasó por varias zonas de trabajo, subiendo los dos elevadores que lo trajeron hasta allí. Ya ansioso por reencontrarse con ellas tres, empezó a correr hacia el ascensor cuando llegó al pasaje correspondiente. Su impulso de inexperto le valió mal, siendo sorprendido por una mujer rubia en guardapolvo que tenía un arma en una mano y un tubo violeta en la otra.

-"¡Alto!"– le apuntó ella.

-"¡Espere, soy policía!"– dijo el sin tomar una posición que le haría merecer otro balazo.

-"Tu... tu mataste a mi esposo¡Miserable¡Tu debes ser el maldito espía!"

Leon no tenía la menor idea de que hablaba esta mujer con facciones marcadas por el Estrés fuera de lo normal. Juraría que podía ver rastros de lagrimas secas descendiendo en sus mejillas.

-"Baje el arma, sólo quiero ayu..."

-"¡Cállate, no tomaras el virus G, es el legado de mi William..."

La discusión que terminaría con una de las partes muerta fue interrumpida por un estrépito en el techo. De aquí se abrió un agujero detrás del policía que dejo caer un ser enorme. Era por enésima vez el mastodonte de gabardina verde, con su inhumana expresión en el rostro libre de cualquier emoción. Los otros dos intentaron huir por el ascensor, el otro trecho estaba bloqueado por la abominación. La científica llegó antes que Leon y le cerró las puertas automáticas en la cara. Apretar los botones como loco era inútil: "Ascensor en uso, espere por favor".

Leon presentía esos pasos imponentes. Comenzó a disparar al mastodonte apenas este se mostró en el pasillo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-"¡No¡Leon!"

Las expresiones de Elza tapaban los quejidos de Sherry. Ella no podía quedarse ahí a ver que el monitor le mostrara lo que temía tanto. Tiró de la palanquilla de la MAC-11, tomó su pistola y una impresión de Mapa de Zona que consiguió. Le rogó calma y resistencia a Sherry y salió corriendo, bloqueando la puerta con la -"llave maestra". Con una rápida vista al mapa viro a un pasillo que le mostraba una puerta de ascensor. Rogaba que Claire se equivocara respecto de que este no funcionaba. Este mismo se lo demostró con un sonido. Ella fue corriendo hasta tal con su metralleta preparada.

-"¿Leon?"– dijo la joven cuando las puertas empezaron a abrirse.

Apenas la puerta se abrió la persona de adentro disparó. El tiro le atravesó el hombro a Elza. La atacante no era otra que la rubia que les disparó la vez anterior. Elza salió un poco impulsada para atrás, pero con coraje se enfrentó. Lanzó una ráfaga con su arma que rebotó y asustó a la científica, dando cuenta del poder de fuego superior de la joven.

-"¡Espere¡me rindo!"– ella levantó sus manos y dejo caer su pistola.

-"¡Maldita seas!"– le gritaba Elza mientras la sacaba a culatazos del ascensor.

La joven ya estaba adentro y la agresora afuera. Elza le apuntó, pero no quería venganza. Había cosas más importantes para acribillar.

-"¡Aléjese o disparo!"

La científica camino para atrás hasta que Elza pateó la pistola de ella hacia fuera, justo cuando las puertas automáticas se empezaron a cerrar. Sin tiempo para conjeturar quien rayos era la joven, Annete Birkin levantó su pistola y se fue por otra puerta.

Elza estaba descendiendo en el ascensor. Sin querer manchaba con sangre la impresión del mapa.

-"¡Con un demonio!"– se quejaba a regañadientes.

Llegó al piso que reconoció como el sector donde su compañero estaba. El escenario mostraba casquillos vacíos en el suelo, manchas rojas por las paredes de proveniencia obvia y un gran agujero en el techo; pero no había cadáver de nadie. Eso esperanzaba a Elza un poco. Pero la manchas de sangre... -'¿El estaría bien?'. Lo averiguaría por si misma.

-'¡Que estés bien Leon¡Por favor aguanta!'

–––––––––––––––

LEON REVISÓ SUS bolsillos y bandolera, viendo que le quedaban pocos casquillos para su escopeta.

-"Ese maldito me los consumió todos"– se quejó susurrando para él.

Estaba en un cuarto al que llegó moviendo una caja para luego trepar. Vio una gran columna de metal de aspecto moderno, de seguro el reactor que suplía poder a toda la instalación. Caminó unos pasos para verlo mejor, y de vez en cuando tanteaba con su vista al suelo para buscar algún cuerpo que podría tener algo importante o útil. Así había encontrado partes para darle más capacidad y poder a su escopeta recortada. Finalmente resolvió que allí no había nada útil.

-"Al final esta llave rara no me sirve de mucho"– miraba enrarecido esa llave fuera de lo común: "Cuarto del generador".

Sin más la arrojó al aire para que esta cayera detrás de él. Esta pareció hacer un sonido tremendo al caer, incluso el suelo se estremeció un poco. Leon se dio vuelta bastante descreído de que esa cosita hiciera tal ruido y... no había sido la llave sino el Sobrehumano, que llegó de un saltó detrás de él. Antes de que Leon empuñara el obús de su escopeta, el gigante tomó la boca de esta. Disparó y con la descarga peló la manaza gris, pero la palma sangrante siguió aferrando. Esta aplastó el cañón como si fuera chocolate derretido y empujó hacia atrás para golpear a Leon con el respaldo del arma. Luego de arrojar el palo negro deformado a un lado, sacó despedido a Leon de un puñetazo tirandolo contra la pared. El policía quedó aturdido con una pequeña herida que escurría sangre de su cabeza, dibujando una línea en la pared. El mastodonte se acercó mirando fijo al frente como siempre. Ya en la distancia indicada unió sus manos llevándolas hacia atrás para descargarlas y deshacer la cabeza de ese estorbo. En posición...

-"¡Aléjate de él, mal parido!"– se oía con unos disparos que perforaban la espalda del ser.

Era Elza con su MAC-11, tratando de salvar a quien le debía la vida.

El grandote se dio vuelta y encamino hacia ella. Sabía muy bien lo que había venido a buscar, y ya lo tenía en frente.

Elza disparaba sin cesar, sin ni siquiera tratar de apuntar a la cara para cegarlo. Leon se despabila, sacando la Desert Eagle y avanzando un poco para darse un blanco seguro. El mastodonte recibía balacera despiadada por atrás y adelante, sin alterar su paso seguro. A Elza se le acabó la metralleta en medio de la balacera, jalando el gatillo frenéticamente un par de veces. Le tiró la metralleta al titánico ser (todo contaba) y sacó la pistola Beretta M92F.

-"¡Elza¡Por Dios aléjate!"

Ya a un metro de ella el gigante estiró su brazo repentinamente y la atrapa de la campera. Ella siguió tirando con mucho coraje al monstruo mientras este la elevaba. La pistola parecía no tener efecto como siempre, pero era mejor que nada. El grandote le arrancó el pendiente del cuello, justo cuando un balazo de ella abrió una hemorragia en su cuello. Increíblemente lo hizo ceder, pero ya muy tarde. El gigantón la arrojó brutalmente hacía un panel del reactor.

-'NOOOOOOOO'–gritó la mente de Leon.

Casi sintió el dolor al ver "cada cuadro" de cómo Elza era arrojada como un muñeco de trapo hacia la consola de chapa metálica. Pudo sentir un dolor en el alma, de seguro no tan fuerte como el que Elza sintió al impactar ahí, destrozándose su espina como si fuera un palito.

Leon se olvido de la amenaza que se cernía allí delante, queriendo socorrerla. O sea... toda una locura

-"¡HIJO DE PUTA!"– gritaba él corriendo hacia ella disparando con una sola mano, como si fuera un gangster.

El mastodonte se tomaba con el cuello las dos manos, manchando el bendito relicario con su sangre oscura. No paraba de tambalearse para atrás, y las poderosas balas Mágnum lo terminaron de empujar al vacío. Rompió las barandas y cayó una decena de metros hasta un tanque de acero fundido.

-"Bastardo"– el policía dejó salir de su boca sin contemplar el vacío.– -"¡Elza, por Dios!"

Elza no estaba nada bien. El metal deformado donde estaba tendida se incrustaba en su juvenil cuerpo, resultando en puñaladas distribuidas. Todo el panel se estaba bañando en sangre. Ella jadeaba mucho entre lo poco que podía decir, un símbolo de estar perdiendo mucha sangre.

-"¡Te pondrás bien¡Sólo aguanta un poco! Estoy seguro que la salida esta cerca."

-"No puedo ... moverme..."

-"¡Ni hablar¡Vamos¡No me dejes!"

Leon trató de sacar con cuidado su cuerpo de ahí. Sus manos se iban impregnando ligeramente de sangre, dejándola caer sobre su regazo. Elza chocó su cara contra las vendas de Leon. Este la tomó de los costados de la cabeza para suplicarle:

-"¡No te me vayas Elza, por favor!"

Ella estaba muy débil para quejarse, así que sólo podía castigar sus dientes. Con tan poca fuerza en ese momento, solo dolor y frío, sin saber si sería el ultimo, -"pero de seguro así sería" hizo algo que se impulsó en sus sentimientos: levantó la vista y aferró con sus manos al policía para unir sus labios con los de él inesperadamente. Estos chocaron para fundirse. Sellaban sus labios mientras las chispas de electricidad empezaban a brotar del reactor. Ella suponía que iba a morir desde que discernió que su cuerpo estaba bajo un inmenso dolor, mientras Leon... el buen y valiente Leon, le ayudaba a bajar. Aunque no era una buena muerte, esta vendría con su alma en paz: un favor devuelto y el afecto demostrado a ese maravilloso hombre.

Las fuerzas abandonaban a Elza, ya ni siquiera podía aferrarse del hombre del que se enamoró. Así que se dejó caer sobre el cálido abrazo de él.

-"Sálvalas... por favor. Sherry, esta en el..."– Elza empezó a manotear el bolsillo de su campera.

Leon metió mano y sacó una especie de llave ultramoderna. Era el dichoso aparatito para la ruta de escape que se mencionaba en...

-"La secuencia de Autodestrucción ha sido activada. El proceso no puede abortarse. Por favor el personal evacue inmediatamente"

Leon se guardó la llave y cargó a Elza en sus brazos. Debería ser como un témpano en ese momento: -"Mantenerse frío bajo presión". La vida de Elza pendía de un hilo y debía averiguar que fue de Sherry, todo eso en un tiempo limitadísimo. Hizo lo imposible por apurarse a bajar las cajas apiladas, con el cuerpo de ella a cuestas. Entró al ascensor sin soltar a la joven.

Elza seguía sangrando por sus múltiples heridas. Ya estaba empezando a caer bajo el sueño del olvido...

-"¡Por favor no mueras!"– Leon la agitó en sus brazos.

La suplica de Leon la despertó. En eso la radio empezó a titilar. Él dejó que los pies de Elza tocaran el suelo para tener un brazo libre y atender.

-"¡Leon¡Lo lograste¿Qué pasa con Elza?"

-"¡Esta herida!"– dijo Leon viendo la cámara por la cual Claire lo estaría observando.

-"Escúchame, Elza tiene una llave..."

-"Sí la tengo ¿Qué le pasa?"

-"El cuarto a la vuelta del nivel inferior, Sherry esta ahí. ¡Por favor, tienen que salvarla!"

Leon miró a la cámara y mostró su asentimiento a ella. Elza aun mantenía los ojos abiertos.

-"¿Donde estas Claire¿Dónde te encontrare?"

-"No hay tiempo..."– ella calló para retirarse

-"Claire, espera... ¡CLAIRE!"

-"Leon ..."– Elza levantó un poco la cabeza para volver a verle el rostro.

-"Ya falta poco Elza, muy poco..."– el volvía a levantar a Elza con sus dos brazos.

-"Decía... que no sólofue un gusto conocerte ... te amo ..."– alcanzó a decir ella.

-"Tienes que aguantar ... por favor..."

El elevador tembló, indicando su llegada a destino. Leon salió de allí con Elza aun en brazos, esta quedando cabizbaja de nuevo. Al llegar a la puerta que coincidía con la descripción de Claire (además de por ser la única) sentó a Elza al lado de la puerta.

-"Aguanta ahí. Volveré pronto."

Elza pudo lanzar un -"sí" sin aliento.

Abrió con la llave maestra y encontró a la niña huidiza tendida en una cama. No pasó por alto unos cargadores .50 AE en el panel.

-"(Al menos no tengo que intentar atraparla) ¿Sherry!"

La pequeña ni siquiera se despertó. Notó que ardía en fiebre cuando iba a tomarla de los brazos para sacudirla. Entonces la cargó en brazos. La llevó apurado hasta el ascensor y la posó con paciencia en el suelo. Luego corrió a por la otra persona.

-"¡ELZA¡Finalmente nos vamos!– gritaba corriendo hacia ella."

La encontró quieta donde la dejó, mirando para abajo. Sus despeinados mechones de cabello rubio tapaban sus ojos. Su sangre apenas empapaba la pared.

-"¿Elza!"

Leon se le acercó y presintió lo peor: ella había ... había...

Le tomó el pulso, viendo un segundo esos agredidos y delicados nudillos. No había pulso.

-"¡ELZA! Vamos, no nos dejes... ¡no me dejes!"

La joven que se había empeñado en proteger y por la cual tenía un sentimiento mutuo había dejado de respirar.

-"... ¡Por Dios, no!"

Contemplaba el cuerpo de la joven, la cual estaba cabizbaja. Ya todo era evidente, la vida de ella se había extinguido. Leon la acostó en el suelo y empezó un masaje cardiorrespiratorio. Presionaba en su pecho con sus dos palmas abiertas sin resultados, cada vez más desesperado con el paso de tensos momentos. Pasó al siguiente método: respiración boca a boca.

Una explosión dejó caer una enorme viga que aplastó el vagón que estaba más atrás, no tan cerca pero visible. Era una perfecta señal de la inestabilidad creciente de la instalación.

Leon no quería admitirlo, pero la realidad era una sola. Luego de estrechar las manos de ella entre las suyas dejó las de ella juntas y cruzadas sobre el abdomen (una típica posición mortuoria)

-"Adiós, Elza."

Sin poder dejar escapar una lagrima, debería ser fuerte para cumplir su ultima voluntad: salvar a Sherry y a Claire. Salió corriendo sin hacer el minuto de silencio que hubiera querido darle. Al empezar a descender colocó la llave en una ranura. El ordenador de ahí sacó una interrogación.

-"¡Claro que quiero la maldita ruta de escape!"– girando la llave con seguridad.

Luego de eso levantó a la niña del suelo y la retomó en sus brazos.

El ascensor se sacudió un par de veces, pareciendo recolocarse de un pozo a otro. Luego de sentir por segundos la fuerte sensación del desplazamiento de un ascensor rápido llegó a un piso donde se abrió. Las puertas automáticas dejaron ver una bendita vía de escape: un tren. Entró de lado, cuidando la cabeza de Sherry de no chocar con los bordes. Puso a la niña en una banca y se dirigió a la cabina... no había corriente. Hasta había pasado por alto las barreras colocadas.

-'Y van...'

Leon corrió hacia fuera, recordando una verja de allí que daba a unas escaleras. No tenía la maldita llave, así que voló el candado con la potente Deagle .50. Empujó la verja en su apuro.

-"Cinco minutos para la detonación"

Siguiendo carteles de estaciones de energía finalmente dio con un lugar donde se guardaban fusibles de alto voltaje. Por suerte unos guantes de aspecto de protección anti-corriente estaban arriba del contenedor, y no dudo en usarlos. Se llevó los fusibles a una puerta contigua.

-'Ahí esta'– viendo el lugar indicado para los fusibles.

Los encajó de inmediato. Las luces se apagaron y una pantalla mostró el mensaje de la razón. La alarma seguía chillando, agregando tensión al momento.

Un bólido de fuego líquido apareció de un salto en la sala, anunciándose con una explosión. La bola de fuego dejó ver su forma: El maldito asesino de Elza, seguía vivo. Era reconocible por su rostro carente de humanidad y su titánica figura; el resto de su cuerpo estaba bastante cambiado. Tenía una extraña -"cicatriz podría llamarse" en el pecho, y garras florete de aspecto óseo en vez de los anteriores puños cubiertos con guantes. Con acero fundido escurriéndose en su cuerpo creando llamas en él, pegó un aullido gutural y luego tomó una posición de pelea. Empezó a caminar apresuradamente hacía Leon.

El policía, más frustrado que iracundo, no había soltado los interruptores. En menos de un segundo la indestructible abominación se puso en posición de corrida y pegó un impulso.

Leon hizo lo que estaba a su alcance: desenchufó un fusible y lo puso en alto delante de él. Apenas las garras óseas tocaron los conductores el monstruo recibió una descarga de diez mil volts por unos electrizantes segundos. Luego de unas humeantes y destellantes convulsiones salió despedido hacia atrás. Leon sostenía con su guantes salvadores un fusible que intentó recolocar. ¿Podría ser que de alguna forma se hayan alterado y no funcionaran? No, por suerte encajaron. Al fin la suerte lo estaría acompañando.

Inmediatamente luego el policía sacó su Mágnum y empezó a resuplir balas al clip de adentro. Esperaba otro golpe de suerte con la instalación eléctrica. Adentró el clip y apuntó al humeante monstruo por si se levantaba, cosa que ya esperaba. No se marcharía hasta que la electricidad diera una buena señal.

-"Vamos, vamos... Dios quiera que te quedes quietito ahí, bastardo."

Las luces hicieron un ruido extraño al reencenderse, pero el caso es que lo hicieron al fin. Ya todo tenía corriente. Con esto cumplido, Leon avanzaba a la salida sin quitar su mira de su eterno perseguidor, ya bastante desconfiado de que había muerto. Llegó a la salida y dio un portazo. Corrió como loco por las escaleras, sin mantener la Deagle con las dos manos como le habían enseñado en su entrenamiento. Su apuro no hizo que pasara por alto quitar las barreras, aunque para llegar a eso tuvo que descabezar a balazos unos zombis que deambulaban cerca de los controles.

Finalmente estaba en la cabina y bajó las palancas para hacer que el tren avanzara.

-'Pero... Mierda... ¿DONDE ESTA CLAIRE!'

Se olvido de pilotar el tren, obviamente todo era automático. Sacó su cabeza del vehículo y esperó que la joven Claire estuviera por ahí. Así era ... pero el tren ya estaba tomando velocidad.

-"¡CLAIRE, APURATE!"

La joven corría hasta que unos escombros le frenaron el paso.

-"¡CLAIRE¡CLAIRE!"– seguía sacudiendo con su brazo.

Ojala fuera tan fácil...

Leon vio el costado y salvó su cabeza por un segundo de una embestida contra una señal. Se apoyó contra la pared contigua.

-'Carajo'

El panorama era muy malo, sólo el estaba integro... sintiéndose un inútil que pudo haber hecho más. Ni menor idea de la afección que le quitó las fuerzas a la niña, Elza muerta, Claire condenada y de seguro muerta también...

La puerta automática posterior del vagón se movió. Había reaccionado ante... Claire, ella logró llegar.

-"¡Lo lograste!"

-"¿Donde esta Sherry?"

Claire se enteró de la cercana posición de la niña antes de que Leon le señalara con la cabeza. Se abalanzó sobre la pequeña y sacó un extraño tubo de ensayo. Empezó a verter su contenido de color raro en la pequeña boca de la niña.

-"Claire ¿Qué es lo que..."

-"¡Ahora no!"– grito Claire volteando con una mirada dominante– -"¡Anda Sherry! levántate, por favor... levántate..."

Leon sólo podía mirar. Talvez la cruda mirada de Claire lo había dejado en estado de no querer interferir al nerviosismo. Claire tomó a la niña por la espalda y empieza a sacudirla. Seguía suplicándole que se levantara. -'O que viviera', si eso era tan malo como el desmoralizado Leon S. Kennedy pensaba.

En eso el tren tembló y los dos se tiraron al suelo, Claire tratando de cubrir a Sherry de cualquier cosa. Tan empeñada en eso que se llevó a la chiquilla al suelo. Temían que el tren se descarrilara o explotara, pero aguantó. Inmediatamente Claire volvió a sus intentos de reanimación.

La niña empezó a recobrar la conciencia.

-"Claire... ¿Donde ... donde estoy?"

-"¡YEAH¡Gracias al cielo!"– Claire la abrazó.

-"¡Gracias!"– Sherry dijo esto tratando de acomodarse a la situación, y al abrazo.

Luego de separarse del aliviado apretón:

-"Se ve que estas protegida por el cielo."

Una gran calma reemplazó el ultimo momento de tensión en el policía y la joven. Ahora todo había cambiado para Leon... salvo una cosa.

-"¿Y Elza?"– preguntó Claire aun arrodillada, suponiéndola como la piloto del tren.

Leon bajó la vista.

-"Ella... no lo logró."

Claire tomó la misma expresión que el rostro del policía, el rostro que trataba de ver detrás del cabello que señalaba al suelo. Ella no sabía que decir. Leon se tapó la vista con la mano.

-"¿Leon...?"– preguntaba Claire buscándole la mirada.– ¿Estas bien?

Leon negó para si con la cabeza.

-"Terminó"– dijo mirando a las dos sobrevivientes que la acompañaban.

-"No..."

Leon volteó al escuchar la seguridad en la voz de la joven. Ella continuó:

-"... Debo encontrar a mi hermano."

-"Tienes razón... esto es sólo el comienzo."– al terminar de pronunciar, dio la espalda para encaminar a la cabina.

Leon no tuvo voluntad de entrar a la sala de controles. Se apoyó en la puerta que daba a esta y dejó que su espalda deslizara hasta quedar en el suelo. Claire y Sherry presintieron su melancolía al ver su mirada dirigida al suelo, y se le acercaron. El levantó la vista al ver como esas señoritas se le acercaban.

-"Perdón.. enseguida voy a los controles..."

-"No, no es eso..."– aclaraba Claire.

-"..."– el policía descendió su vista de nuevo.

Claire se intranquilizó un poco, y con el tono de voz no muy seguro preguntaría:

-"Leon ¿Qué..."

El tren pegó una sacudida feroz haciendo que las señoritas casi perdieran el equilibrio. La alarma empezó a sonar. Leon se levantó de inmediato cuando todo se estabilizó, ayudando a Sherry a recuperar el equilibrio.

-"Advertencia, peligro biológico detectado. Este tren detonara. Repito: este tren detonara"

-"¿Qué rayos..."– dijo Leon sin decir que salía a chequear afuera.

Al cerrarse detrás de él, la puerta hizo un sonido sutil inconfundible.

-"¿Pero...¡Claire¿Qué pasa allí!"

-"¡No lo sé¡La puerta se bloqueó sola!"

Leon dio vuelta sabiendo que allí afuera no podría encontrar al -"peligro biológico" así que optó por entrar al segundo vagón. Al entrar la bendita puerta detrás de él también se bloqueó.

-'Maldición'

No encontró nada a simple vista de los dos vagones. Caminó un poco con la Desert Eagle en posición. -'Peligro Biológico... ¿Qué podría haber¿Otra araña subdesarrollada, un...'

El techo se rompió en un agujero no muy grande. El polvo y pedazos de metal no ocultaban al peligro: el aun humeante y más afeado mastodonte.

-'Era de esperarse'– pensaba sarcásticamente.

Sin más, antes de que el gran humanoide se pusiera de pie Leon le apuntó con la Mágnum. En el mismo segundo, antes de terminar de tirar del gatillo, el techo arriba del monstruo cedió de inmediato. Cayó de ahí una masa deforme de carne negruzca que tenía tentáculos y una boca de lamprea en el centro, justo sobre el tiránico monstruo anterior. Este último cortaba la masa, tratando de liberarse. Cada uno de los tentáculos arremetía contra las paredes y el mastodonte. Estaba empezando a asimilarlo. Leon contemplaba horrorizado como dos creaciones de la perversa Umbrella se batían a muerte, sin dejar de apuntar.

El mastodonte ya casi estaba estampado contra la boca de lamprea. Un tentáculo lo empujaba poderosamente hacia esa apertura dentada. La lucha encarnizada estaba destruyendo el vagón y comprometiendo la integridad del tren. La masa tentaculada repartía mansalva de golpes a todos lados, abollando morbosamente las superficies metalicas donde sus protuberancias golpeaban Así que Leon eligió un bando y apuntó a la cabeza del que -"tenía cabeza".

-"El juego terminó... para ti."

Una poderosa bala .50 AE dibujó un hoyo rojo en la frente de la abominación humanoide, y esta dejo de moverse. La masa deforme, sin encontrar más resistencia, asimiló el cuerpo inmóvil rápidamente succionándolo y partiendo sus miembros como ramas conforme estos trataban de atravesar esa espeluznante -'abertura bucal'. Ahora quedaban dos, y Leon empezó a disparar sin tener que apuntar mucho a tamaña deformidad. La criatura disparó un tentáculo como arpón para machacar al molesto policía. Este dio en la puerta, removiéndola y dando ruta de escape a Leon.

El joven salió corriendo y se pegó a la puerta de la locomotora, empezando a gritar:

-"¡CLAIRE¡HAY QUE ABANDONAR EL TREN¡DETENLO!"

Volteó un segundo a ver como la monstruosidad estaba atravesando el umbral, haciendo ceder los marcos y el mismo vagón.

-"¡CLAIRE¡HAY QUE SALTAR!"– dijo el trepándose a una escalera.

Arriba del vagón empezó a luchar contra el viento provocado por la velocidad del ferrocarril. Sus manos se aferraban de donde podían, por suerte de una superficie que no era lisa. Se le ocurrió voltear una vez más. Parecía que eso le daba mala suerte... viendo unos tentáculos rojos que buscaban ansiosos, meneándose. Con sus puntas agudas parecían las colas de Satanás.

-"¡Nunca se rinden ¿Verdad?"

Trató de que la tensión no lo amedrentara. Siguió trepando en horizontal y llegó adelante de todo. Dispuesto a saltar de inmediato dentro de la cabina para frenar el avance, abrió la escotilla y se tomó de sus bordes. Encontró a Sherry curioseando en el panel.

-"¡SHERRY¡El botón rojo!"– haciendo esfuerzo para señalar.

La niña descendió su palma contra el interruptor. El tren comenzó a perder velocidad. Las chispas de las vías no podían verse, pero eran abundantes.

-"¡Toma mi mano!"– gritó él metiendo el brazo a la escotilla.

La niña se aferró a él y Leon la elevó de inmediato. Con ella rescatada y el tren casi detenido Leon puso sus pies sobre la parte delantera del tren. Empezó a escalonar el ansiado descenso, ayudando a la chiquilla sin soltarle la mano. Finalmente el tren se inmovilizó por completo, así que saltaron a las vías.

-"¿Donde esta Claire!"– preguntó Leon virando su vista a cualquier lado.

-"¡Justo aquí!"– dijo ella frenando su corrida hacia ellos, haciendo un acto de presencia repentino.

-"¡Bien¡VAMOS!"

Comenzaron una carrera hacia la luz visible del túnel. Era esperanzadora luz solar, no podía ser un tren que venía de frente o un simple farol. La luz de lo que parecía un amanecer bañaba sus cuerpos conforme el trío de sobrevivientes salían. Continuaron hasta quedar a unos doscientos metros del túnel. Voltearon contemplándolo.

-"¡Salimos con tiempo!"– festejó Claire

Al momento de terminar de pronunciar eso vieron como el ducto del tren escupió fuego y humo. La explosión no hizo un eco muy fuerte, pero de seguro la monstruosidad ya estaría muerta.

-"Sherry, fuiste muy valiente."– le felicitó Leon

-"No fue nada, vi como lo hacían en una película."

-"..." – Leon sólo miraba al frente, sin contestar a la niña.–-"Pues ...vamos."

Leon les dio la espalda y empezó a caminar siguiendo las vías

-"¿Qué pasa¿Acaso algo nos sigue?"– bromeó Claire.

Leon no contestó, sólo pensaba en otra cosa, la cual lo hacia sentirse impotente y frustrado.

--'Elza, te juro que van a pagar'

Seguía con su paso sobre los durmientes entre las vías.

-"¡HEY¡espéranos!"– dijeron ambas, empezando a alcanzarle.

**No olviden dejar una review, son un aliciente que me inspira. Por cierto... el verdadero formato es mejor, pero la pagina no me acepta los guiones.**


	2. Fascinación por los superviventes

Nota del autor:** REEDITADO DE PRINCIPIO A FIN, nuevas escenas.**

Espero que lo del chap 2 haya sido un problema de falta de acción :$, si lo dice uno vaya y pase, pero ¡TRES!... well, enjoy.

En serio, les juro, no sé como se llama G-man... si hay algo que es un misterio es su nombre. Es un villano q ni siquiera Salem podría apreciar.

**Recuerden q pueden pedirme imágenes.(Excepto Salem, tu cuenta de jotmeil no funciona y no puedo contactar contigo X mail)**

* * *

La zona era como una estepa, con muy pocos árboles. El otoño norteamericano de Racoon ya hacía sentir con fuerza su temperatura baja típica de los amaneceres. De cualquier forma ellos tres estaban muy agradecidos de haber vuelto a ver un amanecer fuera de ese infierno Neo-gótico. Además un poco de frío no los mataría, y quizás una lluvia que parecía cercana por los extensos nubarrones tampoco. 

Leon caminaba a la cabeza del grupo, mirando callado para adelante. Parecía una actitud de desconsideración, pero para nada él era así. Todos estaban sucios de tierra y sangre (no propia en la mayoría de los casos) de arriba a abajo, y muy cansados. De seguro el agotamiento era tanto físico como psicológico.

No habían avanzado mucho cuando Claire se arrodilló a chequear la temperatura de Sherry. Luego de tocar su frente unos segundos...

-Bueno, pues tu fiebre ha bajado mucho.

-Tiene que ser una mejoría– se le ocurrió decir a Leon.– Claire... ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió a Sherry?

La cara de la joven mostraba que le costaba dar esa respuesta.

-¿Claire? Dime que tenía Sherry...

-Ella fue... infectada...

Los rostros del policía y de la niña reflejaron una preocupación inmediata. Con haber estado inconsciente y todo lo demás que le ocurrió después Sherry ni trató de conjeturar el porque su repentina afección. Y Leon simplemente trató de tranquilizarle poniendo una mano al hombro.

-Tranquila... debe haber algo que podamos hacer...– luego miro fijo a Claire e hizo una señal con su cabeza.

-Ya esta hecho... yo le di la cura que me recetó su madre...

-¡¿Mi mamá?!

Al oír a la niña preguntar nerviosa por su madre Claire volvió a arrodillarse, quedando hombro a hombro con la niña.

-Sherry... ella... te quería mucho...– le dijo la joven, mirándola a los ojos.

Ya todo estaba dicho con el verbo que utilizó Claire. Sherry buscó una vez más ese hombro para llorar. La niña aceptó la cruda realidad sin preámbulos, evidenciando ser madura para su edad. Leon sólo miraba hacia las sobrevivientes que le acompañaban, consolando la una a la otra. Mucho no podría decir, al parecer Claire y Sherry tenían un vínculo en cual se entendían bastante bien. Tal como el que el desarrollo con Elza.

-Ahora tu eres lo que me queda– decía Sherry en su sollozo.

Apoyando su mentón en el hombro de la pequeña, Claire se atrevió a elevar su mirada al policía entre los primeros rayos solares del día y notando algo. Se sintió muy ridícula al no haber divisado antes esos vendajes manchados que pendían pegados al uniforme RPD.

-¡¡Dios, Leon¡¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?! – dijo ella separándose de Sherry rápidamente.

-Es una herida de bala, pero no es mortal...

-Te juro que recién acabo de notarla – Claire trataba de excusarse.

Descreyendo de la modestia, la joven se apresuró para tocarle la frente.

-¿Te sientes bien?– preguntaron Claire y Sherry casi al mismo tiempo.

El policía se había convertido en el centro de atención de las dos señoritas, ya ambas cerca de él.

-Pues, ahora que lo dicen...

Las heridas más punzantes estaban en la mente de Leon, no en su cuerpo. Pero ahora con la mente más desocupada de momentos extremos recién pasados, la herida estaba volviendo a quemar con ese fuego distintivo que las balas solían provocar. No quería mostrar debilidad, pero terminó cediendo ante el dolor cuando al tocarse allí se encogió de hombros y dejó un quejido escapar.

-'Esta herida no me hace las cosas fáciles'.

-¡No te vayas a tocar!... Necesitas un medico rápido, la fiebre debe ser por la bala...– decía Claire quitando su mano descubierta.

-Pues no vamos a encontrarlo quietos. Debemos seguir.– Leon le dio la espalda y retomó el paso.

Claire le tomó del hombro para frenarlo... pero del hombro que no debía. Leon le sacó la mano bruscamente, como si estuviera resentido con ella o simplemente sin humor para nada ni nadie.

-¡Carajo!... ¡Ten cuidado!– se quejó sacando a Claire hacia atrás.

Leon la vio callada con su rostro atónito, tendiéndole una especie de hierba molida en un papelito.

-Por favor... discúlpame... – pidió él tomando el objeto de mala gana.

-No... perdóname a mí.

-¿Adonde iremos?– preguntó la chiquilla.

-¿Crees que seguir las vías lleven a algún lugar seguro?– indagó la joven.

-No lo sé Claire... soy nuevo en Racoon, tal como tú. ¿Sherry? Tu debes tener una idea.

-Mis padres no solían salir de la ciudad... y si lo hacían no era conmigo.

-Lo mejor que podemos hacer es buscar una ruta. Sé que estamos en las afueras. – mencionó Claire.

El policía le aceptó la teoría, y empezaron a caminar fuera de las vías. La joven se acercó a Sherry y empezó a palpar en el chaleco "Made in Heaven" que la pequeña aun lleva encima.

-¡Déjame buscar algo!– se excusaba.

Finalmente dio con el papel: un mapa de carreteras aledañas a Racoon, el cual había adquirido en su viaje. Al menos la visita que dio le sirvió para constatar (por medio del diario) que su hermano había abandonado la ciudad. Pero... ¿donde estaría?

-¡Claire¿Cómo vamos a leer el mapa si estamos en medio de la nada?– preguntó Leon

Ella le respondió dando unos pasos si quitar la vista del mapa. Cuando le devolvió la mirada le contestó:

-¡Por aquí!–señala con la palma.–Hay un carretera a muy pocos kilómetros de aquí

Los otros dos le siguieron el paso. Leon suponía que ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo. 'Y como no creerle a alguien tan determinada como ella'. Ya encaminados en una misma dirección caminando sobre pastizales:

-Seguirás buscando a tu hermano¿verdad?– le preguntó él.

-Sí... he estado muy preocupada desde que sus llamadas se hicieron infrecuentes...

-¿Y por donde empezarás?

-Según lo que Chris escribió, en Europa. Pero ahora debo cuidar a Sherry... no sé que voy a hacer, ni por donde empezar.

-Deberías buscar a tu hermano primero.

-¿Pero que hay de Sherry?

La pequeña miraba anonadada como los mayores discutían, sin dejar de seguirles el paso.

-Si te la llevaras talvez la pondrías en riesgo... recuerda que Umbrella quiere eliminar a los STARS. Y de seguro quisieran hacer lo mismo con un familiar. No sé a donde pueda llegar esto... pero me temo que tu parentesco la pondría en peligro– Leon señala a la niña con la cabeza.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero...

-Yo voy a cuidar a Sherry. Ten esto.

Leon le entrega una libreta azul de identificación pertinente del departamento, la cual tiene una insignia RPD.

-Ni siquiera vivía en Racoon– le decía él al otorgar el documento.– En cuanto encuentre un lugar para ella da por seguro que te ayudare.

Claire agradeció asintiendo con la cabeza. Pero sólo estaba de acuerdo con la ayuda que el policía le daba desinteresadamente.

-¿Por que me das esto ahora?

-Estoy tratando de insinuar... que te marches. De que tomemos senderos diferentes por ahora.

-¿Te vas a ir?– preguntó la niña, saliendo de su silencio incomodo.

La joven sólo la miraba callada, no sabía que decirle. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero las palabras no le salían. Tratando de esbozar una excusa, Leon la interrumpió:

-Ella debe marcharse.

-Pero... ¿a dónde¿no podemos ir contigo?– preguntó Sherry mirando a la joven.

Ella no sabía que contestarle. Sabía que Leon podría estar en lo cierto, pero no quería dejar a ambos aun. Ellos dos necesitaban atención medica, y se notaba.

-Despídete de ella.– le dijo Leon con un tono frío que no le sale bien.

-¡No voy a marcharme!

-¡Mira esto!

Leon sacó un papel que guardó por considerar importante, esa carta que decía:

&&&&&&&&

A: Brian Irons, Jefe del Dep. de Policía de Racoon City

Hemos perdido las instalaciones del laboratorio de la mansión, debido a las acciones del operativo renegado, Albert Wesker. Por supuesto, su interferencia no tendrá efectos duraderos en nuestras continuas investigaciones del virus. Nuestra única preocupación actual es la presencia de los miembros de S.T.A.R.S. que aún quedan: Redfield, Valentine, Burton, Chambers y Vickers.

Si descubriese que S.T.A.R.S. tiene pruebas de las actividades de nuestras investigaciones, deshágase de ellos de tal manera que parezca ser un simple accidente. Continúe controlando sus avances y asegúrese de que ciertos conocimientos no lleguen al público. Annette seguirá siendo su contacto.

William Birkin

&&&&&&&&

-¡¿Te das cuenta en la que esta metida tu hermano¡¿Y lo que pasaría si vas a buscar a la boca del lobo?!

-...

-¡¡Sólo déjanos en paz!! Viniste a buscar a tu hermano¡¿verdad¡Pues sigue!

Ella no podía creer lo que Leon le estaba pidiendo. Sin embargo, él tenía razón. A causa de eso y de no querer perder más tiempo tomó la decisión que le aconsejaban, expresándose:

-Yo volveré¡lo prometo!

Leon sólo asintió con su cabeza. Sherry no estaba tranquila con lo que oía, y lo hizo saber:

-¡¡CLAIRE!!– gritaba corriendo hacia su rescatadora.

Tal como en el momento que se encontraron en la galería de antigüedades cercana a la oficina del corrupto Brian Irons, la niña se lanzó abrazando a la cintura de ella. Claire le acarició la cabeza. La pequeña aferraba fuerte, tratando de conmover para que no se marchara. La joven logró desprendérsela y le dirigió la mirada directo a sus ojitos azules.

-Cuídate.. y cuida a Leon– guiñando un ojo luego de separarse de ella.

-Pero...

-Yo voy a volver.

La niña asintió sistemáticamente. Claire miró al frente cruzando a lo lejos sus ojos azules con incertidumbre que pocas veces sentía con otros ojos azules, llenos de ira y notable impotencia.

-¡¡Gracias¡¡Muchas Gracias!!– se le ocurrió como ultimas palabras para el hombre al que le debía la vida.

Luego de un beso en la frente de Sherry, la joven Redfield corrió hacia la maleza alta y desapareció en ella. Leon llamó a Sherry agitando su mano en cuanto notó en la aun débil luz solar que la niña ya lo miraba a la distancia. Ella se acercó, viéndolo con un enojo que se notaba en su mirada.

-¿Por que le pides que se vaya¡¿Por qué no puede acompañarnos?!– le preguntó yendo hacia él.

-Es por tu seguridad... ella esta buscando a su hermano, un STARS perseguido por Umbrella...

Leon se detuvo. No era fácil explicarle a la niña que la empresa para la cual su padre trabajaba era una entidad maligna, aplicadora del capitalismo salvaje que consumió un pueblo inocente. La pequeña frunció su ceño, anonadada en su desconocimiento de la situación.

-Mejor sigamos, te lo explicare en el camino con calma– dijo Leon viendo justo donde Claire había señalado antes.

El desprecio que la niña sentía por el policía se siguió notando cuando él avanzó y ella se quedó donde estaba.

-Sherry, talvez me odies por lo que le discutí a Claire... Pero por favor, ahora debes confiar en mí.

Sin muchas alternativas, empezaron a caminar en dirección entre la maleza no muy alta. Caminaban doblando los pastizales más altos, dejando marca de su paso.

-------

La caminata ya llevaba supuestamente cerca de un hora. El avanzado amanecer convertido en día lo hizo notar. Los pasos de Sherry se estaban volviendo más aletargados, pero por una simple razón.

-Leon, estoy muy cansada... ¿podríamos...

-Debe faltar poco... creo que estoy viendo una estación de servicio...

Llegaron a un claro donde la hierba era muy baja; un pequeño alivio. Sherry se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas con sus manos tocando la tierra. Su adolescente cuerpo ya no soportaba ni una caminata tranquila.

-¿Podemos descansar? Ya no aguanto más.– haciendo esfuerzo hasta para levantar la mirada.

El policía no quería detenerse, quería conseguir ayuda de una vez por todas; para él y ella. Entonces fue apurado y considerado al mismo tiempo. Se llevó el obsequio de Claire a la boca y se arrodilló de espaldas frente a la niña.

-Sube.

-... Lo siento.

-No lo sientas... sube ya.

La niña se pegó a su espalda, envolviendo con su brazos el cuello de Leon. Él dejó escapar una pequeña respiración de dolor cuando sintió la presión en su herida.

-¿No te va a doler¿Puedes conmigo?

-¡Seguro!

Leon se elevó con la niña pendiendo de su espalda y comenzó a caminar. Con sus brazos cruzados hacia atrás se daba apoyo para cargarla. Al sentir la cálida respiración pausada en su nuca viró un poco su vista y descubrió a la niña dormida.

-'En verdad esta muy cansada'

En su paso constante, luego de un tercio de hora notó mejor la pequeña edificación que llamaba su atención. Era una estación de servicio. Allí podrían pedir ayuda de cualquier tipo y de seguro una ruta para poder hacer dedo... si es que alguien se atrevía a pasar por esas carreteras.

-'Tal vez yo les avise a los desprevenidos. Sería como un agente de transito... '

Apretando el paso por la ansiedad, ni siquiera pensó en soltar a Sherry para hacerla correr junto a él. Luego de doblar mucha maleza con su marcha finalmente estaban en el frente de una pequeña gasolinera llamada "Texaco 24". Pero un mal presagio hizo que se frenara antes de entrar, quitándole el entusiasmo.

Un ventanal estaba roto, como si alguien hubiera saltado a través de el. Y las manchitas de sangre y vidrios rotos posteriores al destrozo tampoco alentaban a pensar positivamente.

La estación era un típico negocio de mini mercado con variedad de artículos en pocas estanterías. Las bombas de combustible de enfrente estaban en orden. La edificación tenía paredes y suelo de madera ciertamente rustica y polvorienta, pero en un estado aceptable. Leon ya se esperaba cualquier cosa, así que obedeció el mensaje de su instinto: "Saca tu Desert Eagle". Pero primero, poniéndose frente a la puerta...

-Sherry... despierta.– dijo Leon tratando de enfocarle la cara.

Con su cara pegada a la nuca, la niña no respondía. Pero... ¿Para que alarmarse? Su respiración estaba normal, y su menudo cuerpecito lo demostraba. Aun así, Leon se vio obligado a pegar una suerte de par de saltos para sacar a la chiquilla de su letargo.

-Vamos Sherry... levantate.

-¿Qué?– pregunto ella, con una voz malhumorada y soñolienta.

Leon trataba de no poner nerviosa a una pequeña que al parecer ya vivió bastante infierno así que le dijo:

-Llegamos. Bájate.

-¿A donde llegamos?

Leon hizo un segundo de pausa antes de responder, aun tratando de encontrarle la mirada.

-... a un lugar seguro.

Sherry se deslizó sobre la espalda de Leon, tocando el suelo de madera de la entrada con sus maltratados zapatos escolares. El policía se dio vuelta para hablarle.

-Quiero que te quedes aquí. Yo veré algo adentro. Si ves algo extraño llámame o entra.

La niña asintió silenciosa, sin mucho entusiasmo. Estaba tan somnolienta que no pudo ver el desorden de la entrada, el mismo que alarmó a Leon. Este ultimo manotea la gran pistola de su cartuchera y la toma con las dos manos. La niña ya le había dado la espalda para sentarse en una escalerilla del pórtico, donde apoyó sus brazos cruzados sobre sus rodillas. Luego en esta posición apoyo su rostro preparándose para conciliar el sueño otra vez.

-¡¡SHERRY!! No te vayas a dormir aun.

Un soplo de la pequeña indico queja, pero no cambió de pose. Leon procedió a entrar de una buena vez. Con sus dos manos sosteniendo la pistola señalando hacia abajo empezó a empujar con sus antebrazos la puerta de vidrio. Las campanillas que pendían de esta en el lado interior se sacudieron suavemente como es lo usual. Leon veía frente de él un mercadillo un poco desordenado, con las luces innecesariamente encendidas y tenues signos de violencia representados por gotas de sangre. Los efectos del virus T había llegado ahí, definitivamente.

-¿Hola¿Hay alguien?– preguntaba él elevando su voz.

El silencio respondía, no muy alentador.

-¡¿Hay alguien aquí¡necesitamos ayuda!

Afuera, Sherry estaba sentada en el pórtico tratando de no conciliar un sueño que ansiaba disfrutar tranquila. Con su cabeza tanteando y demasiado cansada hasta para ponerse nerviosa, un sonido extraño le llamó la atención inmediatamente. El ruido era muy cercano, de resquebrajamiento de madera. La niña se puso de pie, despabilándose en un segundo y tratando de ver a donde su percepción le decía. Pero en ese momento se paralizó de miedo, sintiendo como si sus piernas se tornaran de plomo.

Erguida y tanteando con la vista a su lado derecho, empezó a temblar. Su miedo le impedía articular ese sencillo nombre: "Leon". De repente se oyeron ruidos de golpes que sentía temblar junto a sus pies. Al voltear vio como un vestigio de persona emergía de debajo de la escalerilla, dando manotazos hacia los pies de ella y tratando de alcanzarle un tobillo. Sherry salió de allí despavorida a los gritos que no articulaban palabra alguna, entrando al negocio y llevándose la puerta por delante. El zombi se deslizó torpemente por debajo de la escalerilla, emergiendo de su guarida para perseguirle. No paraba de soltar gemidos disonantes.

-¡¡LEON!!

Adentro de la tienda Leon volteó de inmediato, llevando la puntería de la pistola hacia el techo como movimiento correctamente entrenado. La pequeña corrió hacia él y se ocultó detrás de tal, aferrando con sus deditos al policía mientras veía la puerta.

-¿¡Que pasa?!

-Un... un monstruo.–la pequeña señalaba la entrada hablando temblorosa.

Las campanillas de la puerta se sacudieron violentamente con el empujón desmañado que el zombi dio para entrar. En la iluminación del negocio podía verse su aspecto: sus típicos ojos carentes de alma, blanquecinos como su piel gangrenada. Era la miseria casi muerta de un joven de cabello castaño parecido a Leon, tal vez más joven que él. Podía verse con el reflejo de la luz eléctrica los brillos de los cristales incrustados en su cuerpo. De seguro ese era el zombi que había "saltado por la ventana o arrojado por ella".

Leon estaba dispuesto a sacarlo de su miseria, por el bien de "los tres". Apuntó sin duda a la cabeza del zombi y jaló del gatillo.

¡BLAM!

El balazo .50 AE dio en el cuello del muerto viviente, arrojándolo muy para atrás y dificultando su paso, pero no lo arrojó al suelo. Sin frustración, Leon efectuó más disparos

¡BLAM¡BLAM!

Un disparó más ni siquiera lo rozó. El otro perforó el pecho, con ningún resultado más nulo que una explosión escarlata.

Leon reposicionó sus brazos y apuntó tratando de concentrarse. La fiebre por su herida estaba comprometiendo su lucidez y puntería.

**¡¡¡BLAM!!!**

El cuarto disparó atravesó la frente del zombi y sacó pedazos de materia gris despedida por el orificio de salida, empujándolo hacia atrás. La bala destruyó su carcomido cerebro y con tal fuerza también parecía haber desnucado al zombi además. Este cayó despedido hacia atrás impactando su espalda contra el suelo. Un empujón así sólo se logra con mágnum o un escopetazo bien puesto.

Leon sostenía humeante la Deagle, que ya tenía su sector trasero posicionado hacia atrás. Esta posición es la que demuestra que el clip del arma ya no tiene balas. Manoteándose de arriba abajo, el policía dio por hallado que esas habían sido sus ultimas balas.

-'Mierda'

Ya no tenía sentido sostener el arma, así que la dejó caer al suelo, haciendo esta un particular ruido.

-Ya esta bien– decía Leon tratando de dar con la cara de Sherry, que seguía usándolo como muralla.

La pequeña le tomó la palabra y sacó sus dedos de encima de Leon, dejando de pellizcarle y arrugar su maltratado uniforme sin querer.

Leon se despegó de la pequeña para buscar algo que pudiera servirle en el pequeño almacén, como una gaveta de primeros auxilios. La niña dejo de mirar la mágnum descartada en el suelo y empezó a curiosear buscando cualquier otra cosa que pudiera ayudar a su defensor. El policía consiguió un rollo de gasas y se sentó en una silla detrás de un mesón que daba a la caja registradora, dispuesto a empezar a tratarse. Sherry aun le pisaba los talones. Leon la vio fijo, notando su atención.

-Necesito cambiarme esto– señalando con la mirada su hombro maltrecho.

Sherry lo escuchó perfectamente, y dio con unas tijeras entre los artículos en venta. Las sacó de su envoltorio y se dirigió hacia su nuevo protector. Leon extendió la mano para recibir la pequeña herramienta, pero la niña empezó a cortar las vendas ella misma, cosa que no esperaba.

-Pensé que me odiabas.– se le ocurrió decir a Leon

Sherry lo miró un segundo y siguió con sus cuidadosos cortes, sin contestar. En eso, él prendió un pequeño aparato de radio de forma rectangular delgado que ya estaba enchufado. Sólo aparecía estática, al parecer la Sintonía de Emergencia de Racoon había caído también.

Finalmente ella removió la tira ensangrentada delicadamente, descubriendo el orificio de bala. Estaba un poco pegada por la coagulación. Leon intentó disimular, pero le tembló por la súbitas dolencias el brazo respectivo, haciendo que la niña se detuviera.

-Lo siento.– se excusó la pequeña para luego continuar.

La niña trató como pudo la herida, pasando unos algodones. Ya estaba aplicando unos vendajes nuevos, girando el rollo alrededor del hombro de él. El policía no pudo evitar recordar a Elza al ver esa tira de vendaje usada en el suelo, pegando un suspiro de lamento.

La niña trataba de ser lo más cuidadosa posible con cada giro alrededor de él. Sentía que era lo menos que podía hacer después de todo lo que hacían por ella. Aunque a Leon ya no lo apreciaba tanto por como este trató a su salvadora anterior. '¿Por qué no podemos venir todos juntos?'

-¿A donde iremos?– preguntó ella.

Leon dejó de buscar alguna sintonía en el aparato y lo dejó en la mesa. ¿Qué iba a decirle a Sherry¿Qué no lo sabía?

-Lo primero sera ponernos completamente a salvo.

La niña se detuvo de enrollar, pareciendo dispuesta a cerrar el vendaje. Sin embargo ella simplemente se detuvo, sin tratar de aplicar presión o de cortar de una buena vez la hilacha blanca.

-¿No me puedes poner un poco más?– preguntó Leon.

La niña no respondió. Estaba quieta frente a él como si le hubieran dicho algo que hiela la sangre. Pero... su vista. Los ojitos de la pequeña se centraban en ver algo desde arriba del hombro de Leon.

-Sherry...¿Qué te pasa?

La niña dio pasos hacia atrás, señalando hacia atrás del policía y sin poder articular palabra alguna. Ella estaba viendo a un muerto viviente atravesar el pasadizo cercano a la caja. Leon leyó las facciones de susto en Sherry de inmediato.

-Oh... ¡mierda!– gritó parándose de inmediato y sacando la silla despedida con la parte trasera de sus piernas.

El zombi de un gordo calvo ya esta detrás de él, dejando salir de su boca descolocada un gemido ronco corto. Sin más se abalanzó hacia Leon rápidamente, sorprendiendo a la victima, que esperaba un movimiento de manos torpes y lentas. El casi-fenecido estaba hecho un harapo de cadáver, con el pecho abierto mostrando trozos sanguinolentos de carne pendiendo de astillas peladas de costillas. Al parecer lo intentaron matar de un escopetazo cercano, aunque errado, debiendo ser este en su maldita cabeza.

Parecía que el caníbal enfermizo estaba furioso por los movimientos rápidos, fuertes y agresivos que sólo un hombre en pura adrenalina podía dar. Era un zombi, pero no era común. Leon trataba de frenarlo por el cuello, pero el asesino sin conciencia tanteaba a tarascones que tarde o temprano vencerían al policía por su tenacidad. Estando atrapada en el mostrador en medio de esa riña, Sherry se trepó en el mesón y gateó sobre el para intentar apuñalar al zombi con la tijerita. La niña pegó con mucho coraje dos estocadas casi inútiles. El furibundo caníbal agitó su brazo y la sacó despedida, tirandola del mesón y alejándola. Eso dio tiempo a Leon, pero aun precio alto. El policía tomó el aparatito de radio aun funcionando inútilmente y lo ensartó a la boca amenazante del zombi, haciéndole tragar unos dientes.

El zombi daba manotazos torpes hacia sus lados, con el radio sonando en su boca. Como siempre, no parecía tener la inteligencia para sacárselo. Leon aprovecha la confusión y le aplica un gancho derecho a la quijada, haciéndole masticar el plástico del aparatito. Inmediatamente luego la radio empezó a sintonizar una señal: "Equipos Delta, Alfa, Eco..." (parecía un chiste de mal gusto) para envolverse en un chispas eléctricas de cortocircuito que freían la quijada del monstruo. Este pegó un par de zancadas hacia atrás, hasta que el improvisado instrumento defensivo dejo de quemar en explosiones.

¿Cómo seguía en pie después de semejante barbarie? En una pequeña humareda el torpe asesino se volvió a abalanzar hacia Leon

¡TAKA TAKA TAKA TAKA!

Antes de que lo realcanzara el monstruo salió despedido hacia un lado al tiempo que una balacera sonaba del otro lado del local. La ráfaga sacó polvo de sangre del zombi, perforando costados de la cabeza, brazos derecho, torso y derribándolo de una buena vez. Leon no pudo ver bien al salvador en su rifle, ya que inmediatamente le dispararon también. Huye de los balazos que lo seguían, corriendo y cubriéndose la cabeza. Finalmente se mandó cuerpo a tierra hacia el lugar del que el zombi salió. Ya estaba adentro de una bodega con cajas varias. Vio en el fondo de esta a Sherry sentada en el suelo acurrucada y llorando del susto. Tranquilo de que ella encontrara el mismo escondite, empezó a serpentear hacia ella, pegado al suelo para que las balas atravesadas no le alcanzaran. Se arrastraba sobre el aserrín fabricado con los balazos que atravesaron las paredes de madera. Sin saber si le resultaría, gritó:

**-¡No soy un maldito zombi!**

----------

Del otro lado, las campanillas de la puerta no dejaban de sacudirse por la entrada violenta de dos soldados en máscara de gas acentuadas con un casco Kevlar. Estos seguían a un impulsivo colega que ya estaba adentro disparando su arma automática. Sus uniforme de camuflaje blanco estaban intactos. Llevaban rifles de asalto M4A1 que apuntaban a todos los ángulos posibles para cuidar los flancos.

-¿Que mierda pasa?

-Zombis...¡hay zombis!– respondía el soldado adelantado, con su rifle humeante en alto.

**-¡No soy un maldito zombi!**– oyeron una voz joven del fondo del local.

Un llanto infantil desde el fondo agregaba exasperación al escenario.

-Carajo, casi...– se volvía a quejar el soldado.

-¿Que mierda esta diciendo, Vázquez¿Acaso casi lo mata?

El soldado Vásquez abandonó su puntería. Disculparse sería delatarse, así que se quedo callado.

-Mire... no ya no importa. – empieza a hablar en voz alta– Muy bien¡si puede escucharme alguien, quédense donde estan y no hagan movimientos bruscos¡Somos del Ejercito¡Aguarden a que hagamos un chequeo y aseguramiento de zona! **¡Repito, quédense donde estan!**

----------

-...**¡Repito, quédense donde estan!**

Leon lo escuchó perfectamente. Bueno, al menos no eran enemigos. Pero esa confusión casi le cuesta la vida. Al parecer la arma vírica "virus T" tenía el efecto terrorista de intranquilizar soldados.

Leon siguió agazapándose hacia Sherry, repitiendo:

-Todo va a salir bien.

Finalmente ya pudo acercarse a ella. Leon se despegó del suelo y se puso de rodillas en frente de la pequeña, que no paraba de llorar a pesar de estar a salvo. Pero... algo no estaba bien. Sherry no parecía oír esas palabras, sólo lloraba y lloraba con su cara mirando hacia sus rodillas y sus brazos estrujándose el abdomen. Leon le acariciaba la cabeza mientras repetía su condenada frase, pero no parecía estar calmando a nadie. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien.

-¡¡Sherry¡Con un demonio¡¿Qué te pasa?!

La niña se quitó sus brazos del abdomen, dejando ver el motivo de su llanto. Leon veía su rostro lagrimoso con sus labios temblar de tanto sollozar. La camisa de ella estaba rasgada, mostrando su vientre delgado y delicado con unos rasguños paralelos. El zombi anterior con su manotazo había hecho eso. Las heridas no eran grandes ni profundas, pero eran heridas al fin. Eso implicaba para la pequeña que "fue infectada, y en un tiempo se convertirá en un caníbal inconsciente".

----------

Los soldados estaban rastrillándola zona. Para ellos no estaría de más un balazo fácil a la cabeza de el zombi que estaba tirado tan cerca de la puerta, así que lo ajusticiaron por segunda vez. Aun con las miras de sus armas en alto uno de ellos empezó a reportar la situación, llevándose un transmisor a la boca.

-Inspeccionando gasolinera "Texaco 24".. hay actividad hostil del virus... posible contacto con supervivientes... cambio.

-"Al equipo alfa, los civiles encontrados serán puestos en cuarentena, asegúrelos. Elimine a los heridos, no podemos arriesgarnos con el brote... cambio y fuera."

El militar al mando descendió su brazo y retomó control de su rifle. Él no se distinguía de los otros dos, todos llevaban mascaras anti gas y vestían igual.

En donde estaba la caja, se sintió un ruido a lo cual todos llevaron sus tensas punterías. La silla que estaba detrás del mesón empezó a sacudirse. Casi de inmediato una figura obesa con un aspecto inconfundible de zombi surgió parándose rápidamente, rugiendo roncamente.

-¡¡Mierda¡Se volvió a parar!– gritó la voz jovenzuela de Vázquez.

**-¡¡HOSTILES!!**

¡¡¡TAKA TAKA TAKA TAKATAKA TAKA TAKA TAKA!!!

Los soldados apretaron cargador contra el adefesio humano. Los impactos de balas dibujaban hoyos rojos en su cuerpo y convertían su sangre en la pintura para la pared de atrás. Las ráfagas lo acribillaron morbosamente hasta que por fin cayó deslizando su espalda, siendo esta ya una especie de "brocha de sangre".

-¡Que hijo de puta!– retrucó Vázquez.

El mandante hizo señal de flanco, señalando al pasadizo cercano a la caja. Dos soldados proceden...

----------

**-¡¡HOSTILES!!**

Todo en la bodega se llenó de polvo y pedacitos de madera conforme sonaban los ensordecedores rifles de asalto. Los disparos atravesaban las paredes del viejo local. Leon abrazó a Sherry para protegerla de cualquier bala perdida. Los dos estaban muy asustados, pero Sherry parecía estar gritando por los dos. Ya había tantos disparos y violencia que un tenue humo se volvió parte del ambiente junto al olor de la pólvora. Luego de segundos interminables, los disparos cesaron.

Leon no dejo de acurrucarse con Sherry hasta que...

-¡Digan algo¡Demuestren que no son monstruos o los mato!– se oyó repentinamente.

-¡NO DISPARE!– gritó Leon por los dos.

Hasta el soldado se dio el lujo de exhalar tranquilo cuando respondieron.

-¿Estan todos bien?– preguntó este.

Leon no sabía que responder. Estaba tan asustado por Sherry que parecía en estado de Shock. Los dos soldados se les acercaron y uno lo tomó del hombro, tironeándolo de su uniforme para llevarlo afuera. Sherry no tenía voluntad de colaborar ; con su poca paciencia, el otro soldado tironeo de su brazo para llevarla hasta afuera de la bodega. Allí ella pudo ver como apuntaban a Leon.

-Ya le dije ¡ES UN BALAZO!– justificaba este su herida en el hombro.

-Si, claro... ¿esa niña como esta?

El milico que arrastraba Sherry vio esa herida notable en la pequeña.

-Mierda... Esta herida también– respondió el soldado que la traía a la fuerza desde la bodega.

El líder miro para un costado, sin disimular la pena que lo invadió de repente. A su entender los dos heridos rescatados no tenían salvación y tenía el deber de eliminarlos. Y que uno de ellos fuera una jovencita ya era demasiado. Sin embargo debía proceder...

-Créanme que lo sentimos mucho.– dijo este.

Los soldados entendieron perfectamente, aunque les costara tener que matar a alguien como Sherry. Martillaron sus armas, dando por enterado a los rescatados del paso siguiente. Los rostros de Leon y Sherry reflejaban un miedo atroz.

-¡ESPERE¡ESPERE POR FAVOR!– interrumpió Leon– háganme lo que quieran pero déjenla ir.

-Tío... en serio lo siento mucho, pero no se puede.

Un titilar extraño a los oídos de Leon interrumpió la dramática situación. El soldado que se estaba disculpando se llevó un comunicador al oído y ejerció presión con el.

-Aquí equipo alfa... Sí, dos civiles¿pero cómo sab... ¡¿Qué?!... ¡¿Quien mierda ordena eso?!

Repentinamente pego una mirada a Leon y Sherry, mientras los otros dos seguían apuntando. Siguió con su radio:

-"Sí, son estos dos... esta bien, esta bien... yo los haré llegar... cambio y fuera". ¡Mierda!

Finalmente se quitó el radio del costado de su casco. Se dirigió a sus hombres señalando a Sherry y Leon:

-Sólo espósenlos y llévenlos al vehículo. ¡Vázquez!, desparrame gasolina de afuera para quemar este antro.

Los soldados bajaron sus rifles y miraban extrañado al soldado de rango mayor, simbolizando así su duda. Este se molesto y dijo:

-Háganlo sin rechistar ¡Carajo!

-Sí señor.

Ya afuera y al lado de la camioneta militar Humvee, Leon veía como el ultimo soldado se iba corriendo de ese ultimo vestigio de Racoon luego de haber arrojado el inflamable y encenderlo. Viendo adentró a una Sherry intranquila pero cansada de llorar, sintió una mano en la cabeza.

-Entra de una vez... cuidado con tu peinado, poli.

Quedó al lado de la pequeña, con las esposas que lo aprisionaban llevando sus brazos a la espalda, al igual que ella. Ahora Dios sabe que seguía en un escape sin fin.

----------

Unos cuarenta minutos después:

Un hombre que vestía un traje formal azul tipeaba en su notebook un informe que le interesaba más que la grave situación para la cual ni siquiera fue llamado. Simplemente seguía las ordenes de sus "empleadores", como él los llamaba. Estas consistían en "Monitorear a los STARS sobrevivientes del incidente en la Mansión Spencer y contactar con ellos en lo posible". Ya estaba terminando con su informe, con unos "interesantes agregados":

&&&&&&&&&&&&

SUJETO: BURTON ,BARRY

ESTADO: FUERA DE ALCANCE

ABANDONÓ LA CIUDAD CON SU FAMILIA, OBSERVACIÓN EN PROGRESO

-

SUJETO: CHAMBERS, REBBECCA

ESTADO: FUERA DE ALCANCE

SUPUESTA PERMANENCIA EN RACOON

-

SUJETO: REDFIELD, CHRIS

ESTADO: FUERA DE ALCANCE

NO HAY MÁS COMENTARIOS

-

SUJETO: VALENTINE , JILL

ESTADO: AUN ATRAPADA EN DESASTRE CAUSADO POR EL VIRUS T EN RACOON (Umbrella)

SE CONTINÚA LA OBSERVACIÓN

-

SUJETO: VICKERS, BRAD

ESTADO: OBSERVACIÓN TERMINADA

POST MORTEM: SUJETO ELIMINADO POR B.O.W. AUN NO IDENTIFICADO.

-

SUJETO: WESKER, ALBERT

ESTADO: FUERA DE ALCANCE

NO HAY MÁS COMENTARIOS

OBSERVACIÓN GENERAL: sumisión inmediata de los sujetos necesaria para poder efectuar pruebas de mayor rango.

Sujetos de mayor importancia: Chambers R., Wesker A. -

SUJETO: BIRKIN, SHERRY

ESTADO: DETENIDA.

SIN ASIGNACIÓN PROBABLE, SUJETO PRESCINDIBLE.  
CHEQUEANDO LA PRESENCIA DE VIRUS G EN SU ORGANISMO.

PROCEDIMIENTO ANTE INFECCIÓN INCONTROLABLE: **EXTERMINIO**

-

SUJETO: KENNEDY, LEON S.

ESTADO: DETENIDO

OBSERVACIONES PENDIENTES

-

SUJETO: REDFIELD, CLAIRE

ESTADO: FUERA DE ALCANCE

OBSERVACIONES PENDIENTES

-

SUJETO: WALKER, ELZA

ESTADO: OBSERVACIÓN TERMINADA

POST MORTEM: SE ASUME QUE FALLECIÓ EN EL INTENTO DE ESCAPE DE RACOON

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Una timbrada electrónica discreta empezó a sonar en su saco. El señor busca en un bolsillo interno y saca el teléfono móvil. Lo atiende con su voz muy peculiar: calma y altanera al mismo tiempo.

-¿Si?... No, aun no he dado con ellos, pero he encontrado un par de sujetos prometedores que han logrado tal hazaña... Sólo tengo a uno... Por supuesto que esta bajo mi custodia, lo removí de la cuarentena de inmediato... Ahora esta bajo intervención quirúrgica a cargo de la agente Aran... No es un civil común, es un policía... Muy bien, procederé de inmediato.

Luego de colgar el móvil empezó a reeditar el archivo conforme a sus nuevas ordenes:

&&&&&&&&&&&&

SUJETO: KENNEDY, LEON S.

ESTADO: ANALIZANDO OFERTA DE EMPLEO

OBSERVACIONES PEDIENTES

&&&&&&&&&&&&

El señor cerró su notebook al escribir lo último. Abrió un maletín con un logo amarillo rodeado de pequeñas letras "BLACK MESA RESEARCH FACILITY"; metió el ordenador portátil allí. Se levantó de su silla y con el portafolio en mano se dirigió hacia un quirófano improvisado donde Leon era quien estaba bajo el bisturí.

--------

-¿Tienes algún pariente?

La pequeña Sherry, acurrucada cerca de una ventana se mordió el labio inferior. Sus padres fueron consumidos por el virus G y por la locura y avaricia que devino de esta creación. Y cualquier otro vestigio de su vida fue consumido por la pesadilla y dentro de veinte horas por Fuego Nuclear, tal como se tenía planeado en la estrategia de Contención.

-Responde pequeña... Por favor.

-'Yo sé que ella no se va a olvidar de mí. Ella va a volver'– mirando hacia fuera.

--------

El policía de Racoon estaba tendido en una camilla, con su torso descubierto para la operación. No quitaba sus mirada de unos ojos grises fríos, que sólo se fijaban en el hombro intervenido. Esos correspondían a una mujer esbelta de cabello rubio largo con un uniforme militar. Incluso a un lado de su cadera podía verse una cartuchera con una pistola. Leon no podía mirar otra cosa que esa mirada, sin importar el atractivo de esta; en verdad no quería ver como los instrumentos quirúrgicos de precisión escarbaban en su lesión. Repentinamente levantó un poco el hombro, acompañando con una mueca silenciosa de dolor.

-¡Quieto!

Leon trató de obedecer. Después de todo... el se había negado a que lo anestesiaran.

-¿Por qué no querías anestesia?– preguntó ella, sin quitar su mirada de los instrumentos.

Él se concentraba tanto en 'no me duele, NO ME DUELE' que no pudo responder.

-¿Acaso no te fías de mí?

-No quiero pegar un ojo hasta que sepa como esta la pequeña que venía conmigo.– respondío finalmente.

Pudo notar que el ceño serio de esa mujer se relajó luego de decir eso. Una pausa...

-Tienen que revisarla primero.

-Quiero verla ahora.

-No se puede, aun.– decía ella manoteando unos rollos.– Muerde.

Leon obedeció de inmediato, dejando que ella pusiera las telas en su boca. Sintió un estrepitoso dolor que pudo disimular gracias al método. Al parecer la medica llegó a la parte más comprometida de la operación.

-Acá esta – decía ella sosteniendo una bala en su pinza– nueve milímetros con teflón ¡que sádicos¿Acaso te confundieron con un zombi?

-A veces quisiera que hubiera sido así.

Sorprendida ante una respuesta que parecía venir de alguien que no tenía ganas de vivir, la especialista Aran siguió con un intento para ganar confianza:

-Yo confundiría a mi jefe con un zombi todo el tiempo... es más pálido que la luna. Bueno... tampoco me faltan ganas de dispararle...

Leon hizo silencio de nuevo. Quizas no fue graciosa, quizas no dijo lo indicado... quizas ambas.

La puerta del salón se abrió y una persona entró. Leon trató de no moverse demasiado para poder ver el umbral sin entorpecer la operación.

-Quieto.– pero igual lo regañaron.

El joven se inmovilizó mientras empezaban la sutura o lo que sea. El otro sujeto se dejo ver conforme se acercó. Vestía un traje azul que no disimulaba su delgadez, notable en su cara palida. En ella estaban esos ojos que miraban a los de Leon de una forma altiva.

-'Este debe ser el jefe de ella'– pensó Leon

La descripción que le dio ella de tal hombre fue corta y un poco denigrante, pero muy acertada. Realmente parecía "de ultratumba".

-¿Y bien señorita Aran¿Cómo esta el señor Kennedy?– preguntó este hombre.

-Puede preguntarle usted mismo –dijo ella terminando el ultimo punto.

Leon habló apresuradamente, de seguro ese hombre lo sabría todo.

-La pequeña, se llama Sherry... ¡¿Dónde esta?!

-Aquí mismo– justo cuando el señor decía eso posaba una mano sobre el hombro de ella.

Leon no supo que ella estaba hasta que se lo dijeron: estaba callada hasta en sus pasos. Él apenas se podía mover de la camilla como para poder ver su cara de asustada.

-¿Esta todo bien, Sherry?

El silencio de ella desconcertaba a dos de los tres adultos: Leon tenía una mirada preocupada, y la mujer una intrigada.

-Ella no quiere hablar, y no queremos obligarla sabiendo el momento difícil que...– decía el señor con su peculiar voz.

-¿Que quiere que le digamos nosotros?– interrumpió Leon.

-Pues ya que no hubo anestesia, estas lucido como para poder hablar– bromeó la mujer mientras le ponía unas gasas.– Ten, ropa limpia.– dejó camisa oscura sobre su pecho, una no muy especial.

-Lo esperaré en la primera puerta a la izquierda. Sé lo cansado que puede estar, ...

-'No te das una maldita idea...'–respondía Leon en sus adentros.

-... pero la reunión será corta dependiendo de su colaboración.

El joven sólo quería estar en compañía de Sherry para cerciorarse de su bienestar. Quería descansar de todo de una buena vez. Pensó en pedir que hicieran todo en otro momento, pero cuando iba a hacerlo justamente el señor cerró la puerta tras de sí. Tenía que ser comprensivo: los procedimientos oficiales siempre hacen la vista gorda con la disposición de las personas, por decirlo desde el punto de vista del servidor publico que él es.

Parecía que justamente lo que fueran a hablar era algo que Sherry _no _debía oír: se intranquilizó más.

Leon despegó su espalda de la camilla y tomó asiento en ella. Se empezó a poner la camisa negra que le otorgó su medica.

-¿Quien eres tú?... ¿Quienes son ellos?– le preguntó él a ella.

-Sa... Sarena Aran, especialista– decía desechando sus guantes.– Somos del gobierno.

-Llegan más tarde de lo que creen...

-A mi no me vengas con eso. Ten– le arrojó una cajita– las vas a necesitar para el dolor.

Leon cogió el medicamento en el aire con una mano.

-¿Ese tipo de azul es tu jefe?– preguntó él, poniendo los pies en el suelo.

Ya de pie notó que la señorita Sarena era una mujer muy alta, casi tanto como él.

-¿Don Zombi? Sip, es mi jefe.

-¿Como se llama?

-No hace falta que lo sepas... pero si te quieres referir él yo le apodo "G-Man".

"**G-Man" (Government-Man)**: un mote que se le suele poner a los estereotipos de personas que trabajan para el gobierno por su inconfundible y al mismo tiempo sutil aspecto formal. A este hombre le quedaba muy bien el susodicho alias.

-Gracias por su tiempo, doctora– dijo Leon, tratando de ocultar el mal presentimiento que le estaba picando desde que fueron encontrados.

-No soy doctora.

Y con eso, no se sintió realmente mejor. 'Con razón ella no usó ni el barbijo'. Otro segundo de pausa, y Leon siguió:

-¿Puedes...

-Sí, la cuidare, tranquilo.

Esa mujer y Sherry cruzaron miradas; la segunda esquivó.

Leon agradeció de nuevo antes de azotar la puerta. Se dirigió tal y como le habían dicho a la sala, donde el apodado "G-man" estaba parado atrás de un señor que vestía con la misma formalidad, pero en gris. La sala era bastante insulsa: mesa rectangular, sillas, y una ventana que dejaba entrar la luz solar débil por los nubarrones.

-Siéntese por favor.– pidió el interrogador.

Leon se sentó en la cabeza de la mesa no muy larga, con la ventana detrás de él. Quedando a un metro nada más de los otros dos él comenzó primero:

-Perdonen lo directo, pero vayamos al grano.– dejo Leon apoyando sus codos en la mesa.

-Si quiere que así sea: queremos que trabaje con nosotros.

-¿Perdón?

-Lo que ha oído, oficial Kennedy– reafirmaba "G-man", tomando control de la entrevista.

-No... no entiendo... Es decir... pensé que iban a tomarme declaración para frenar a esos Hijos de Puta de Umbrella y...

El hombre de azul dio un suspiro para interrumpir a Leon. Para su punto de vista era asqueante la inocencia con la que los civiles veían un asunto que él concebía como "delicado en extremo"... sin embargo... Umbrella nunca es ni sera su preocupación mayor. Dispuesto a seguir:

-Dígame, señor Kennedy. ¿De verdad cree que con una declaración o testimonio de tipo judicial podrá frenar a Umbrella? No sólo lo taparían con tierra con su insignificante testimonio junto a la pequeña, literalmente o no. Por más que llegara lejos, Umbrella ya tiene contratos con el gobierno, lo cual la hace "intocable".

Ante tan cruda y sencilla declaración, Leon no sabía que decir. Sólo preguntar:  
-¡¿Cómo pudieron permitir algo así?!– refiriéndose a nada más que a la catástrofe.

-Esa no es mi área. Sin embargo le estoy diciendo todo esto porque quiero que trabaje con nosotros... y créame que su negativa no sera nada favorable para las partes.

-¿Partes?– preguntó el policía, desconcertado.

G-Man hizo las cosas más graficas, mostrando su palma señalando a un lado.

-"Usted y la niña"– luego señala a otro lado– "Nosotros". En especial para "ustedes dos".

Definitivamente eso no se oía nada bien para Leon. Sonaba a una sutileza de coacción para que acepte trabajar para "esas personas". Sin querer quedar callado a la sutil amenaza el policía retoma la palabra:

-Mire... no sé donde estoy metido ahora. Pero le juro que si nos deja en paz mantendremos nuestra boca cerrad...

-Me temo que eso no va a ser posible– interrumpía G-Man con su detestable voz

-¡¡ACASO NO PUEDEN DEJARNOS EN PAZ!!– gritó él, muy exaltado.

El hombre de traje azulado formal negó con su cabeza un par de giros. Ante tal respuesta Leon estaba a punto de salirse de sus cabales, golpeando sus manos contra la mesa y empezando a erguirse.

-Tranquilo por favor.– pidió el otro que llevaba un tiempo callado, ahí sentado.

El policía se vio obligado a calmarse, pensando en no querer saber como ellos lo "tranquilizarían". Contando hasta diez en su mente para calmarse trató de seguir la corriente.

-¿Qué es lo que debo hacer para ustedes?

-Todo lo sabrá a su debido tiempo.– decía el hombre de azul acomodándose su corbata negra.

-¡Pero dejen a Sherry en paz!

-Ella sabe demasiado– interrumpió el otro, que seguía sentado al igual que Leon– Pero este es un trato justo. Además, usted tiene el valor y la capacidad.

-Le otorgare la custodia de la pequeña si acepta. Adelante señor Kennedy... es tiempo de tomar una decisión.

El otro hombre intentó lanzar una mirada reprobatoria a esa clausulita de la custodia de Sherry, pero inmediatamente se tragó el gesto. Leon juntó las manos frente a su cara, sin gustarle nada lo que veía u oía; el desastre del cual salió vivo no dejaba de provocar cambios fugaces en su vida. Finalmente desarma su cruce de manos, descubriendo su vista. Olvidando forzosamente de retomar una vida normal miró fijo para responder:

-Acepto.

-Sabia decisión señor Kennedy... Puede retirarse, ya tendremos tiempo para lo siguiente después.

Sin agradecer y con un lenguaje corporal que denotaba rechazo, Leon salió azotando la puerta.

El hombre de gris se dio vuelta sobre su silla y le preguntó al superior:

-¿Que MIERDA fue eso de...

-Cualquiera que sobrevive al ghetto de Racoon debe tener mucho potencial, no importa lo que tenga que arreglar.– respondió "G-man".–¿Ya han dado con algún STARS?

-No, sólo sabemos que Umbrella aun no pago la recompensa por sus cabezas, pero estamos en blanco después de eso.

Sin hacer una mueca de decepción, el hombre de azul abre su maletín y saca un libro celeste delgado que no se ve muy especial. No se ve nada particular excepto por sus etiquetas: "Diario", "Chris Redfield"; lo arroja a la mesa dejándolo frente a su lacayo.

-Aquí tiene un indicio.

Sentado en la mesa, el sujeto miro las ultimas hojas extrañado. No por el letrado, sino por el simple hecho de que ese diario estuviera allí.

-¿Europa? – volteó rápidamente sobre su silla mirando a su superior – Fuera de que sea algo tan "oficial y confirmado" como un diario... ¿Como diablos consiguió esto?

-Tengo recursos. Y respecto de este correo...

Ahora sacaba un par de hojas. Las letras con esa caligrafía y ese tono de tinta era reconocibles de un sólo elemento: la impresora matriz de punto de un Fax, uno con encabezado pre impreso: "Oficina de STARS".

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Dep. de Policía Federal  
Informe de Investigación Interna**

Chris Redfield  
Dep. de Policía de Raccoon City.  
División S.T.A.R.S.

En contestación a su solicitud, hemos realizado nuestra investigación interna y hemos descubierto la siguiente información:

1) Con respecto al G-Virus actualmente desarrollado por Umbrella Inc.

Hasta el momento no está confirmado ni siquiera que exista el Virus G. Seguimos Investigando.

2) Con respecto a Brian Irons, Jefe del Dep. de Policía de Raccoon City.

Al parecer el Sr. Irons ha recibido una gran suma de dinero en sobornos de Umbrella Inc. durante los últimos cinco años. Aparentemente estaba involucrado en el encubrimiento del caso del laboratorio de la mansión además de otros incidentes en los que Umbrella parece tener una implicación directa. El Sr. Irons ha sido arrestado durante sus años de estudiante universitario, acusado de violación. Se sometió a un examen psiquiátrico a causa de las acusaciones, pero fue puesto en libertad debido a la sola existencia de pruebas circunstanciales, así como por su excelente expediente académico. Ante esto, se recomienda extremar las precauciones al tratar con él.

Jack Hamilton,  
Jefe de Sección  
Asuntos Internos  
Departamento de Policía Federal de los Estados Unidos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Quiero a los federales fuera de esto antes del mediodía.– pidió G-man sacando a su asistente de la lectura.

-¿Y Umbrella?

-Esa empresa no representa el problema principal. Ni para mí, ni para mis empleadores.

Sin definirse con una frase tajante, el hombre de azul dio por hallado que no hacia falta más data para su lacayo. Así que salió por la puerta sin despedirse.

**Le parecía fascinante ver como ciertas personas sobreviven a todos los males que se les interponen**.

------------

Ya se sentía un estúpido por simplemente "Aceptar". Mas estaba tan inseguro de lo que ocurriera con Sherry en ese momento, que simplemente se "tiró de cabeza" a la propuesta. De cualquier forma, después pagaría las consecuencias de su apresurada decisión. O al menos así pensaba.

El ahora agente del gobierno dio un portazo para abrir la puerta donde le indicaron. Ansioso de irse de una buena vez, olvido tocar. Al otro lado estaba Sherry, sin la parte de arriba de su uniforme. Se podía ver esa herida que tenía en su vientre y... Su infantil grito no se hizo esperar. Sonrojado, Leon se cubrió la vista con las manos conforme la niña tapaba con sus brazos su busto juvenil.

-¡Perdón¡Perdón!– pedía retrocediendo a paso torpe.

-¡¡Toca la puerta!!– le gritaba Sherry sentada en la misma camilla donde él estuvo.

Sarena lo regañó de la misma forma mientras traía una maquina de rayos X en rueditas de un rincón. Luego de cerrar la puerta avergonzado dejó pasar unos momentos para tocar como correspondía.

-¿Como esta ella?– preguntaba detrás de la puerta

Una voz reconocible al instante respondió detrás de él:

-En minutos lo sabremos.

Leon volteó: era el hombre de azul. '¿Por qué le harían exámenes medicos a Sherry?'

-¿Acaso usted...

-Sí, señor Kennedy. Sé que la niña fue infectada, antes del zombi.

-Pero... ¡¿Cómo lo sabe?!

-Sé más de lo que cree.

Después de decir eso miro hacía la ansiada puerta e hizo una pausa intrigante de unos segundos. Habló de nuevo:

-Ahora sólo podemos esperar los resultados.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews. Y recuerden... G-man tiene planes para todos... quizas para ustedes tambien MUAJAJAJAJA**


	3. Observaciones

**Notas de autor:**

**Enjoy RE3 my version****Los protagonistas de la historia hasta entonces fueron Leon y Sherry, pero desviemos solo un poquito la atención (porfa, me ha encantado escribir esto). **

**

* * *

**

La base improvisada donde Sherry y Leon aun estaban era en un gran edificio abandonado en medio de la ruta, alejado de cualquier ciudad. Era una fabrica abandonada que de seguro se usaba para el procesamiento de cereales. Un lugar grande, con habitaciones y salas de diversos tamaños llenas de variados tornos donde se improvisaban cosas como el equipo de comunicación, el armamento, y el bendito puesto medico donde le sacaron la bala a Leon, entre otros. No había mucho para ver más que paredes con de pintura vieja y los techos con grandes faroles industriales. Algunos escombrillos de pintura y revocados regían en el abandonado suelo. Sería un lugar desolado a no ser por la centena de personas que lo recorrían.

Leon no se daba el lujo de pensar en nadie más que en Sherry. Y lo hizo notar con su tensión en la voz:

–"¿Como que hay que esperar resultados?"

El hombre de azul permanecía callado. No parecía no saber que decir, sino pensar que no era necesario detallarse más. A su silencio Leon retrucó:

–"¡USTED ME MINTIÓ¡Me dijo que ella estaría a salvo, que podía reunirme con ella en seguida!"

–"No le he mentido completamente, Kennedy. Serénese."

–"¡VAYASE A LA MIERDA!"

–"Créame que su aceptación ya ha le ayudado mucho a ella también..."

Leon dejó de escucharlo. Toda su tensión se concentró en su puño respectivo al lado sano de su cuerpo, que se cerraba tan fuerte que palidecía la palma. Lo levantó sin pensar. A punto de alcanzarle la cara al señor y partir su tabique nasal... su mano cerrada se detuvo a pocos centímetros. No era razonamiento lo que lo había parado, alguien lo estaba deteniendo por el brazo.

–"No hagas que te lo tuerza ¿OK?"– se oyó una voz femenina.

Leon no notó cuando ella salió de la puerta. Sarena era quien lo estaba tomando del brazo. Y luego de decir eso ella puso otra mano en el brazo de él. La sentía aferrar con una fuerza que demostraba seguridad; ella estaba hablando en serio.

–"No lo vaya a lastimar, Aran."– pedía el señor sin demostrar temor ni siquiera en su voz. Tampoco se había inmutado para atrás con el puño a poco centímetros de su cara.

–"Vamos chico, si le pegas se pondrá peor, y no lo digo por mi."– le decía ella.

La calma que fingió relajando el brazo fue la respuesta. Ella no terminó de soltarlo cuando Leon sacudió un poco su extremidad: un silencioso "Déjame en paz". Ella no lo culpaba, sabía que tan irritante podía ser ese ...

–'Hijo de puta'– pensó Leon, asesinando con la mirada a ese tal "G–man".

El hombre de traje azul se dio vuelta y se retiró hacia donde revisaban a Sherry, algo típico de él para con las personas.

Leon S. Kennedy estaba cruzado de brazos y apoyado a la pared frente a la "puerta de la verdad". Sólo habían pasado minutos, pero le parecían horas. Su estomago se daba vuelta y lo sentía girar dentro de él. Harto de su silencio le preguntó a la mujer que detuvo su puñetazo.

–"¿Tu no sabes algo?"– preguntó él, poniéndose derecho.

–"Ni idea de la pequeña. Sólo sé algunos truquitos de paramedicos."

–'¡Mierda!'

Leon volvió a cruzar los brazos y siguió usando la pared como respaldo. Los dedos bailaban sobre su brazo de la impaciencia que lo invadía.

Sarena tomó asiento en una banca que estaba junto a la pared al lado de la puerta poniéndose frente a Leon. Se palpó en la chaqueta y sacó un paquete de cigarrillos. Siguió manoteando para dar con su encendedor, pero no lo encontraba.

A Leon no le parecía clínicamente correcto que prendieran un cigarrillo ahí.

–"Oye... no deberías fumar en un área donde hay..."

–"Chico, se transmite por sangre. ¿Ya te dijeron que sabemos más de lo que crees?"

–"..." – Leon sólo bajó la cabeza para volver a su silencio.

Vaya que se notaba que no era doctora después de todo.

–"Mira... estas cagado de miedo y se nota. Te invitare un cigarrillo para que te tranquilices¿Si? Sólo consigue fuego."

Por esas casualidades de la vida, Leon tenía un mechero. Dio lumbre al cigarrillo de Sarena de mala gana. Hizo caso de su consejo, llevándose un Malrboro entre los labios. ¿Y como no hacerle caso? El tabaco tiene fama de tranquilizar.

A simple vista se distinguía que Leon no estaba disfrutando del cigarrillo. Luego de unas pitadas de compromiso y de quemarlo rapidito volvió a hablar.

–"¿Esto es un juego psicológico?"

Sarena le redirigió la mirada preguntando:  
–"¿De que hablas?"

Leon se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca y lo dejó caer al suelo.

–"Oye... no soy idiota... este truco me lo enseñaron en la academia de policía..."

–"... crees que es algo de 'Psicología Criminal' ¿verdad? "– interrumpió ella.

Es justo lo que Leon iba a decir. Al parecer ella sabía predecir a las personas mejor de lo que él podía intentarlo...

–"En verdad quería darte un cigarrillo, pero si te gusta lo directo, tengo la orden de vigilarte. Estate quieto, que no seré tan benévola ahora. Diablos, hasta me duele fumar."

Quizás la mujer tan sólo veía muchos policiales. Ella se tomó el pecho, tosió y apago el apenas disfrutado tabaco pisandolo y haciendo girar el pie. Su expresión era de desagrado.

–"Eso te pasa por creer que puedes disimular con tabaco...

Leon no era de los que gustaban discutir, pero con su humor así todo cambia.

–"Lo que me pase NO TE IMPORTA."

–"Primero te haces la compañera, pero resultaste ser muy hostil."

–"En verdad no quería preocupar a la niña ¿Qué¿Acaso ya no te caigo bien?"– dijo ella levantando las cejas.

Leon le huyó la vista a esa mirada penetrante, sin importarle lo que hubiera querido insinuar... 'De seguro un sarcasmo'.

-"Dime... ¿de que te hablaron?"– continuó ella.

-"Quieren que trabaje con él; no sé, solo acepté para que nos dejaran en paz..."

Leon hablaba tajantemente, ahora prefería silencio. Sin embargo...

-"¿QUÉ?"– preguntó ella temperamentalmente.

Era como si la hubiera hecho enojar, porque hasta le dirigían una mirada que parecía reprobatoria. Cuando más incomodo no podía estar por el tono sorprendido de esa mujer... imprevistamente "la puerta de la verdad" se abrió. El reciente agente sintió como el frío recorría cada arteria de su cuerpo y cada rincón de tal ante tan simple suceso. Ante tales nervios sólo salió un hombre en guardapolvo.

–"Samus¿Esta ahí?"

–"¡Hey!"– se quejó la rubia.

–'¿Samus?'– se preguntó Leon en mente.

–"Haga pasar a Kennedy... y consiga ropa para la jovencita."

Leon no esperó a que se lo repitieran, entrando casi corriendo a la bendita habitación. Antes de esbozar con su voz la ansiada pregunta un hombre de bata blanca alzó una pinza que sostenía unos papeles manchados de sangre a un costado envueltos en una funda hermética transparente. Los mostraba frente a su cara:

&&&&&&&&&&&

Instrucciones para la Síntesis del Antígeno del G–Virus: G–Vacuna.  
Nombre en clave "DEVIL"

Cualquier ser infectado por el G–Virus se reproducirá por la impregnación de un embrión dentro de otro ser viviente. Excepto si es rechazado por el receptor, el embrión sufrirá un proceso gradual de invasión celular, infectando las células del receptor a nivel molecular, ya que vuelve a escribir su ADN.  
Una vez la metamorfosis esté terminada, el receptor podrá continuar su ciclo de auto–replicación. La duración del proceso variará de un sujeto a otro. En las primeras fases de la invasión celular, es posible detener el avance de la metamorfosis con la administración del antígeno G–Vacuna. El siguiente procedimiento detalla su síntesis.  
La creación de la vacuna requiere de la vacuna base. Esta se puede conseguir con el activador VAM. Primero se ajusta el cartucho vacío del VAM y se activa. Después de unos momentos, el proceso estará terminado y la vacuna base de color blanco se introducirá en el cartucho automáticamente. A continuación cuando se encienda la luz verde de confirmación, se extrae el cartucho y se avanza al siguiente paso. Una vez la vacuna base esté preparada, se introduce en la máquina de síntesis de vacuna que está en la sala de experimentación del nivel P–4. La máquina está totalmente automatizada y sólo necesita que el usuario pulse el botón de inicio de la secuencia. En este momento, el programa se ejecutará automáticamente y la síntesis estará terminada en aproximadamente 10 segundos.  
Debido a que la síntesis de DEVIL es un proceso extremadamente delicado, la calidad puede variar a causa de ligeras descargas o cambios de temperatura. Se requiere extremo cuidado para conseguir resultados adecuados.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

–"Antígeno DEVIL... ¿Sabe algo de esto?"

Leon no respondía, sólo miraba a Sherry en su camisola verde como las que usan los pacientes de un hospital. A ella le habían quitado hasta las cintas y bincha del cabello, dejando suelta su corta cabellera.

–"¿Estas bien?"– le preguntó él, sin importar cuantas veces había preguntado antes.

–"Creo ...creo que sí."– respondió la pequeña dejando de tocarse un parche en el brazo derecho.

Un tronado de dedos cerca de la sien de Leon recobró su atención.

–"¡Oiga!... Las anormalidades celulares y sanguíneas de cualquier tipo son mínimas en las muestras sanguíneas que tomamos en ella. Y las radiografías no muestran ningún daño nervioso o deformación ósea típica de los virus. Los síntomas como gangrena y vómitos no estan presentes. Parece que ella esta **saludable**."

Al oír esa palabra la sintió como la más bella del idioma. Sintió que le habían sacado un gran peso de encima, que los témpanos que se habían formado en sus arterias se derretían, devolviendo una temperatura normal a su sangre y sudor de frente.

–"... Pero dígame señor..."

–"Kennedy, Leon Kennedy"– afirmó luego de exhalar tranquilo.

–"Bien... dígame... ¿usted sabe de donde salió esto del antígeno "Devil"?. Lo encontré en el chaleco rojo ornamentado que llevaba la pequeña."

–"¿No pueden devolverme el chaleco?"– preguntó Sherry empezando a jugar con sus pies, con un sentimiento de alivio que jamás sintió antes.

–"Nop... toda tu ropa va derechito al incinerador."– le afirmó el científico sin mirarla– "¿Usted inoculó alguna vacuna a la pequeña?"

–"Mire...No tengo idea"– negó el policía con su cabeza.

'La que inyectó el antígeno, debe ser Claire' . De todas formas Leon no tenía mucha idea. Y si la supiera se quedaría callado, no quería el mismo lío para su compañera de escape. Ante tal negativa el científico exhaló con disgusto.

–"¿Esta completamente seguro?" – insistía este.

–"Ya le dije que..."

La puerta interrumpió el cuestionario, dejando pasar a la soldado que había vigilado a Leon.

–"Aquí esta lo que pidió" – decía ella dejando en la camilla unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa amarilla doblados y coronados con unas zapatillas blancas de talle pequeño.

–"Y esto es para ti." – ella le arrojó un pantalón a Leon.

Leon lo cazó en el aire. Tal prenda era bienvenida. Los pantalones del uniforme de policía tenían sangre seca, estuvieron mojados de agua de alcantarillado y como si fuera poco en el habían rebotado astillas de cráneo humano que había reventado a pisotones para salvarse de que unos zombis mordiscaran sus piernas.

–"Muchas gracias... Samus."– agradeció él con voz calma.

–"¡No me llames así!"– dijo la rubia, con voz molesta.

Leon asintió con una sonrisa que no era para ella, sino que era del alivio que ya sentía. Mientras, Sherry se abalanzó en la muda de ropa, pero para nada pensaba cambiarse con esa gente presente. Su conmovedora mirada de timidez abrazando el conjunto dio a Leon una idea.

–"Sigamos con esto afuera."– dijo Leon abriendo la puerta

Saliendo al último, él no prestaba atención al frente suyo, sino que miraba fijo a Sherry mientras esta le devolvía la actitud.

–"¿Sherry?"– la llamó el reciente agente.

Ella dio por enterado que lo escuchó moviendo su cabeza hacia arriba y mirándole.

–"Sé que digo esto mucho... pero no te preocupes... todo esta por terminar."

Luego de decir eso Leon tomó el picaporte circular y cerró suavemente la puerta. La niña sólo se quedó un segundo viendo esa puerta y luego comenzó a vestirse.

Ya del otro lado el "jefe de todo" hizo acto de presencia nuevamente, junto con su clásico portafolios.

–"Bueno señor Kennedy... parece que ya no tiene nada más que hacer aquí. Mis hombres los escoltaran a usted y la pequeña hasta su ciudad..."– decía el hombre de azul

–"Puedo solo."– respondió Leon.

–"Su agotamiento es muy notable... no quiero que se mate por que se durmió en el volante."

Leon miró abajo un segundo. Por detestable que fuera, ese hombre tenía razón.

–"... Esta bien."– accedió Leon, sin tratar de disimular su voz de cansancio.

Sherry estaba sentada en el medio de los asientos traseros, viendo como Leon discutía afuera. El auto era un Ford no muy llamativo pero bien cuidado, de vidrios polarizados.

–"...Bien"– afirmó Leon afuera del coche a un agente.

Luego de eso ella tuvo que hacer lugar, yéndose hacia un lado para que Leon pudiera entrar. Ella lo miraba un poco, pero se le mantenía distante. Leon ya conocía muy bien la razón de esa actitud... y no la culpaba. Ambos sintieron la pequeña vibración cuando la puerta se cerró. Al fin terminaba... y terminaba bien... o al menos para quien estaba poco enterada: la pequeña.

El conductor designado vestía un traje formal al igual que el acompañante. Sus trajes disimulaban las bandoleras de cuero que portaban sus pistolas de calibres 9 mm.

Al lado de su ventana Leon sintió el ruido de unos nudillos golpeando el vidrio repetidas veces. Era ese tal "jefe".

Al notar que "el agente Kennedy" lo divisó le hizo una seña bastante obvia de que bajara el vidrio. Hizo caso.

–"¿Que más quiere?"– preguntó el agente "rookie" con una voz de poco agrado.

–"Ya le devolveré sus identificaciones. Son 'protocolos'... usted entienda".

Leon asintió con la cabeza a las excusas de G–Man, que tenía a Samus al lado cruzada de brazos, como si fuera escolta. Parecía molesta por algo, pero ahora no sabe que.

–"¿Cuanto tiempo me dará?"– el ex–policía retoma la palabra.

–"Que admirable sentido de la responsabilidad... ya pregunta por una misión."– le felicita el hombre de azul.

–"¡NO! Oiga... yo en verdad no..."

Altanero como siempre, el "jefe" empieza a hablar sobre lo que Leon trataba de decir:

–"Bien... esta es su primera misión: Cuide a la joven Birkin. Estoy seguro de que lo hará bien."

A tan buena noticia de lo que pensaba sería un feo compromiso, Leon asintió con la cabeza.

–"Cuente conmigo."– remató.

–"Por cierto... No nos olvide... por que nosotros no olvidamos."

Al joven agente se le heló la sangre al oír eso y la sonrisa que se le esbozaba no salió. Es gracioso, cuando pensó efímeramente que ese sujeto tenía un poco de humanidad esta idea se extinguió tan rápido como apareció.

El hombre, sin más que decir le dio la espalda y se retiró. Caminaba con la agente Aran detrás de él, oyendo como el auto se marchaba levantando un poco de polvo y pisando el pedregullo, haciendo el ruido característico.

-"¿Sabe? Usted es un gran bastardo."

-"¿Perdone Aran?"– preguntó con tono indulgente el señor, sabiendo bien de todas formas el respeto que suele tener esa mujer para con él.

-"¿No vio la expresión de su cara cuando se hizo 'el amenazante'?"

**Como si a este hombre realmente le importaran los sentimientos de los terceros**. Fue por esto que le dio la espalda a Samus hasta de una forma 'textual', sin responder a la pregunta mientras seguía caminando. Ahora tenía que continuar con otras observaciones.

-"A ese chico lo engañó también."– se ensimismaba ella, teniendo que elevar la voz por la distancia tomada.

No sólo por la lejanía del auto esta pregunta se escuchó más claro, sino que era más importante. Así queel burocratase dio vuelta a contestarle:

-"Tratos, como siempre. ¿Usted cree que iban a dejar ir a la jovencita con los resultados que salieron? Los verdaderos, quiero decir."

La mirada de fastidio de la señorita eran toda la respuesta que el necesitaba.

-"No sé porque pone esa cara. Después de todo, la vi muy servicial con Kennedy... ¿ha aprendido empatía?"

-"No me joda."

-"¿Y entonces?"

-"Usted me dijo que le ayudara ¿no?"– dijo ella, disimulando un dejo de apatía en su voz.– "¿Y que será del virus que consiguió?"

Un dejo que fingía en parte. Después de todo, para ella la gente como ese chico merecían un poco de respeto. Uno el cual le terminó perdiendo gracias a su actitud arisca... pero bueno... no estaba aquí para socializar.

-"Que hagan lo que quieran con el; no son esas muestras de sangre lo que me importan."

–––––––––––––––––––––

–"Carlos... ¿eres... eres tú?"

Conforme los segundos, no hubo respuesta. Aunque débil y temblorosa, la voz de Jill Valentine resonaba en la silenciosa capilla. Ella tenía la percepción de que alguien estaba ahí. Mirando a la pared vio una sombra que la luz de velas y lámparas creaban. 'Probablemente es Carlos', pero su vista deteriorada no le permitía discernir la sombra. Allí desfallecida, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano tan sólo para girar su voluptuoso cuerpo sobre el altar y ver a 'Carlos'.

–"Recuerda... que si me convierto en zombi... quiero... tu palabra de que..."

Ella dejó de hablar súbitamente, no por que no pudiera. Sólo veía una mancha azul entre un paisaje borroso dorado pintado con la luz de vela; su vista estaba como el demonio.

–'Ese no era Carlos, él no vestía de azul.'

Finalmente Jill cayó en sueño, aun sintiéndose intranquila de seguir sin sentir dolor siquiera en la herida hinchada en su hombro.

SUJETO: VALENTINE, JILL

ESTADO: OBSERVACIÓN DECLINADA

POST MORTEM: INFECTADA CON T VIRUS, POSIBILIDAD DE RECUPERACIÓN **NULA**

B.O.W. CLASE 5 IDENTIFICADO: NEMESIS

–"¡Ciérrate ya, carajo!" – exclamó Carlos incontrolablemente sin parar de apretar (bueno, golpear) el botón.

Una sombra viviente con piel de textura escamosa se posicionó de un salto en frente de la puerta automática del ascensor. El ruido con sus garras óseas al chocar con el suelo redirigió la vista del mercenario. El ser aferró ambas placas metálicas con sus manos de garras atemorizantes. Empezó a hacer fuerza para evitar que su presa se le escapara por el ascensor. Y lo estaba logrando sin problema... esas malditas "ranotas" tenían una fuerza descomunal para su metro cuarenta y cinco de altura. Pero su "comida" levantó el rifle en alto, con el cañón en frente.

Carlos Oliveira disparó una ráfaga que deshizo la musculatura del brazo escamoso derecho. La criatura pegó un aullido de dolor breve, sacando su brazo con tres agujeros grandes que sangraban un líquido un poquito más claro que el plasma humano. El ser se miró un segundito la garra, suficiente distracción para que las puertas se cerraran sobre él. Atrapado su medio cuerpo adentro del ascensor, agitaba sus otro brazo como loco tratando al menos aplicar un arañazo en su presa. Total, esa abominación fue creada para eso: "matar, matar, matar". No paraba de tirar chillidos estridentes al tantear y de sacudirse tratando de librar sus costados.

Los "estándares de seguridad de las puertas automáticas" de ese ascensor no estaban presentes, pero el accidente era afortunado. La elevación al tercer piso comenzó. Sacudiendo su silueta escamosa como loco, la criatura luchaba sin saber que el ascensor lo partiría en dos. Carlos no estaba dispuesto a esperar mucho tan pavorosa escena...

–"¡BAJATE!"

Dio una patada frontal a la cabeza sin cuello, logrando hundir a la criatura en el abismillo. El golpe ni se acercaba a dañar al hunter, pero lo hizo ceder. El mercenario pateó una, dos, tres...

–'Jill necesita ayuda ahora'

Con esa relampagueante pensamiento cobró más fuerza en sus patadas ¡Cuatro!... la criatura "comía la suela", gritando como si en verdad le dolieran esos patadones. ¡Cinco!... finalmente se deslizó completamente hacia fuera en su caída. Primero salió su aprisionado tórax, luego una mano que quedó insistiendo. Un simple balazo 5.56 mm de Carlos atravesó la palma, con esto al fin el bicho se soltó. Con las puertas aun cerradas, los bramidos del adefesio se escuchaban de abajo conforme el ascensor se dirigía al piso 3. El mercenario se quedó casi shockeado, aun apuntando inútilmente a la manchita de sangre en el tapiz brillante del ascensor. Al verla en detalle parecían haber pedacitos de hueso en el charquito.

No era la primera vez que veía monstruosidades en su travesía de muerte por Racoon junto a la STARS Jill Valentine y su otro par de fenecidos compañeros: Mikhail y Nicholai. Pero... estos últimos seres, los había visto en el hall de entrada del hospital. Eran un maldito infierno bípedo con tremendas zarpas y saltaban como pulgas. Al parecer poblaban el hospital.

Una tonada dio aviso de la llegada al piso tercero, haciendo que el soldado a sueldo se llevara su rifle a una posición de combate. Las puertas se abrieron delante de él. Respiró bastante tranquilo, no había nada. Nada se oía... excepto unos pies arrastrarse. Así que dio un rápido movimiento hacia fuera de elevador y apuntó a su izquierda. Era nada más que el zombi de un probablemente doctor. Estaba de espaldas, avanzando justo a la dirección donde miraba. Sus pies torpes rozaban otros cuerpos que había tirados por esos delgados corredores. Dios sabe que hizo que el muerto viviente se volteara. Pero era uno sólo, y para Carlos no suponía peligro, él ya sabía que hacer.

El mercenario elevó su rifle al hombro y presionó la culata contra tal. Puso la mirilla roja de 4X a la altura de su ojo para apuntar mejor.

¡TAKA! Efectuó un disparo sencillo, alejando su dedo rápidamente para evitar que otra bala saliera. Una desparramada de sangre detonó a la altura de la frente del zombi, salpicando las paredes que ya habían visto mucha muerte antes. El cuasi–cadáver cayó sobre su trasero rápidamente, casi sentado. Luego su espalda tocó suelo para no volver a levantarse. Ni siquiera gimió de dolor, definitivamente un tiro certero.

Con eso hecho, Carlos dio apenas unos pasos más cuando oyó un grito repentino en la maraña de paredes:

–"¡ESPERA¡NO DISPARES!"

¿Qué importa quien era? Simplemente corrió hacia donde presintió esa suplica a gritos. Y eran más:

–"¡NOOOOOOOO!"

¡BANG!... ¡BANG¡BANG¡BANG!

Empujó la puerta con su hombro y llegó a una sala que no esperaba encontrar: "Expedientes". Muchos de ellos ubicados en biblioratos que a su vez estaban en estantes. El desorden y el olor a muerte estaban ahí, como en toda Racoon y cada edificio que la integraba. Su percepción le dijo que diera una vuelta al estante de archivos, y así lo hizo.

Allí reconoció inmediatamente al hombre de cabello albino corto, Nicholai, que estaba en una escena que lo mostraba como el que efectuó los disparos que derribaron a un colega UBCS.

–"¿Nicholai¡Sigues vivo!"

El tercero de la escena era un hombre de piel oscura. Carlos sólo sabía que se llamaba Nikoli; no sabía ni siquiera si era un paramilitar africano o más precisamente árabe. ¿Que más da? Ahí estaba ese hombre, cayendo desfallecido contra los biblioratos por cuatro disparos en el pecho.

Carlos miró extrañado y preguntó:

–"¿Qué pasa aquí?"

Nicholai lo tomó por sorpresa con un movimiento que el joven no esperaba, apuntando con su Sigpro.

–"Soy uno de los supervisores. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber."– dijo con su acento ruso.

–"¡Espera!"– gritó Carlos, haciendo un movimiento brusco con el brazo.

Que extraño, esa sacudida de brazo era una perfecta excusa para disparar de una buena vez. Un ruidito inconfundible dio cuenta al joven paramilitar de que tenía ciertamente distraído a ese... ¿Supervisor? Nikoli tenía una espoleta en la boca, y un cilindro metálico en la mano derecha: una granada HE.

Ambos mercenarios ilesos salieron corriendo despavoridos luego de unos trastabillazos hacia atrás. Pero los pocos centímetros que Nicholai le llevaba de ventaja a Carlos eran cruciales. El estallido creó un pitido acompañado de sordera en el latino, al tiempo que lo sacó despedido contra los marcos de ventana. La misma ventana por la cual el ruso atravesó aprovechando el impulso explosivo para una evacuación inmediata. Carlos no vio nada de esto último: el choque de la onda expansiva impactó su cuerpo contra la pared.

––––––––––

Carlos cerró la pesada puerta de madera tras de si. Había llegado al fin a la capilla donde había dejado a Jill, pero su espalda seguía presionando contra la puerta. Habían muchos zombis en las calles que ansiaban poblar ese edificio histórico conocido como "La torre del Reloj". Y su reciente parcial destrucción estaba haciendo esto más fácil. Pudo ver en sus corridas como los zombis se arrastraban entre los escombros para pasar, o simplemente estaban en áreas que antes consideraba "seguras". Sin preámbulos Carlos estaba sacando una vacuna para la joven STARS. Exclamó de inmediato ante la escena que encontró frente a él.

–"¡Jill¿Que demonios haces ahí parada?"

Ella estaba mirando a la mesa donde Carlos la había dejado acostada, con sus brazos apoyados ahí tratando de sostenerse. Su mano derecha se apoyaba reteniendo su Beretta.

–"Relájate... te vas a poner bien. Tengo la vacuna."

Jill estaba más pálida que antes, notándose fácilmente por su piel descubierta al usar esa ropa corta. No cambió su posición en lo más mínimo.

–"Muéstrame tu brazo"– dijo Carlos sin querer bromear.

Un gemido bostezante fue la respuesta de ella.

–"...¿Jill?"

Como si tratara de hacer sonar su voz lo más horrible y guturalmente posible, ella gimió de nuevo. Se empezó a dar vuelta lentamente; primero dejo de apoyarse dejando la pistola en el mueble; luego trastabilló arrastrando sus botas de cuero como si esas suelas fueran de plomo. Finalmente se mostró frente a Carlos; los ojos de ella estaban carentes de ese hermoso color azul. De frente era más fácil ver así lo pálida que estaba. Ella había caído en algo peor que la muerte, en una miseria que no sufría; ya era un zombi. Todo lo que hizo luego de mostrarse parada allí encorvada fue empezar a caminar hacia él. Al tiempo que empezó a elevar sus brazos empezó a aullar roncamente. Cada sonido de esos estaba destruyendo a Carlos por dentro.

–'¡Dios mío¿Qué he ...'– ni en su mente podía pronunciar.

El mercenario retomó control de su rifle. 'Quiero tu palabra... de que si me convierto en zombi... me mataras' era lo único que retumbaba en la cabeza del mercenario, justo con la voz que Jill para entonces había perdido. No podía enfriar su sangre para proceder de una vez. Su dedo temblaba en el gatillo, al igual que su puntería. Él debía, pero no podía hacerlo.

Tomo el obús de su rifle con su mano izquierda y la otra aferraba la culata. Camino hacia Jill lentamente, poniendo el rifle en frente de ellos dos. Entonces camino hacia ella, precavido, preparado podría decirse.

–"Tranquila... Tranquila..."

¿Qué sentido tenía hablarle? Al momento que el "vestigio de Jill" tomó con sus frías manos el rifle Carlos hizo fuerza y la llevó contra el altar de la capilla, acostándola en tal. Ella tanteaba con tarascones que trataba de aplicar insistente entre fuertes gruñidos babeantes. Al tenerla así él ejerció presión con el peso de su cuerpo y empezó a buscar entre su bolsillos militares la bendita vacuna con una mano.

–'Esto tiene que funcionar'

Pensó sin meditarlo mucho que la vacuna podría curar el "estado zombi". Pero antes de que pudiera inyectar algo la fuerza de Jill creció de golpe. Ella lo empujó rápidamente y se lo sacó de encima. Sin más se abalanzó sin dar tiempo contra lo primero que encontró de carne fresca: un brazo descubierto de Carlos. El zombi que Carlos se negaba a reconocer como tal le tomó del brazo con sus dos manos y pegó una mordida sanguinaria, sacudiendo su cabeza con los dientes hundiéndose. Todo el frío que Carlos sintió con esas palmas se tornó en el fuego de su herida que se abría, empezando a desgarrarse el músculo, abriendo paso a esos dientes y a la infección...

–"¡AIEEEEEEEEE!"

–"Bueno... un brazo luxado."– oyó una voz femenina muy joven.

Carlos estaba tirado boca arriba, y alguien estaba inspeccionándolo. Lo último que recordaba es que entró al hospital de Racoon, y un severo dolor inconfundible como golpazo. Despegó su cabeza del suelo para ver quien era su médica y donde estaba: seguía en "Expedientes". De ella sólo pudo ver su rostro. Esta es una muchacha de cabello corto castaño, un poco enmarañado. Sus grandes ojos verdes resaltaban de su aniñado rostro. Estaba de cuclillas a su lado.

–'¡Oh mierda!... ¡JILL!'

Demasiado apurado para una presentación Carlos se atrevió a despegar su espalda del suelo para salir disparado de allí. Pero sintió un feo dolor en el hombro izquierdo cuando usaba sus brazos para levantarse. Dejó escapar un quejido disonante, llevando su otra mano a tal y volviendo a tocar el suelo.

–"¡Hey! Al menos espera a que te lo ponga en su lugar."– le retó ella.

–"¡Adelante, inténtalo!"

La muchacha serpenteo sobre su piernas, poniéndose atrás de él.

–"Respira hondo... a la una, a las dos... y a las ...¡tres!"

El mercenario exhaló el dióxido de carbono con un corto quejido que trató de silenciar lo más posible. Así dejó oír el sonido de los huesos recolocarse.

–"... gracias."

Ella se paró y camino en frente de él. Le tendió una mano para ayudarle a pararse que él aceptó de inmediato. Aferró su femenina mano descubierta con su mano cubierta de esos guantes para disparar. Por un momento se sorprendió un poco de que ella fuera tan fuerte y delgada a la vez. 'Quizás era la fuerza de la adrenalina'. La muchacha vestía unos pantalones de cuero negro, y arriba tenían un chaleco blanco con insignia de médico que disimulaba un top marrón por debajo. Le sacaba unos centímetros de altura al mercenario.

Luego de erguirse frente a ella por completo a Carlos se le escapó un silbido ciertamente desubicado. A eso la joven frunció el entrecejo. El mercenario trató de salir de esa pequeña incomodidad tocando su cabellera. Sintió algo caliente y húmedo en ella. Al verse la palma vio sangre.

–"Mmh... ahora empieza a dolerme."– se advirtió él mismo.  
La paramédica no escapó su vista de eso. El mercenario tomó su rifle del suelo. Chequeó si las partes delicadas estaban dañadas, pero sólo la mirilla roja estaba resquebrajada. Igual no era motivo de festejos.

–"Inclínate y déjame ver tu cabeza."– dijo ella

–"No hay tiempo... debo encargarme de algo."– él viró hacia la puerta.

–"Pero..."

–"¡No hay tiempo!... sígueme si quieres."

Ella sacó su pistola de sus pantalones. Tenía una Beretta M92F especial justamente como la que vio en los dedos de Jill: mango color madera y un logo redondo brillante en tal.

Salieron y caminaron precavidamente en el corredor, sin subestimar el maldito entorno conformado de desorden, monstruos y 'rojo'.

–"¿Qué tienes que hacer?"– cortó ella el silencio.

–"Tengo una..."– repentinamente no supo como referirse a Jill–... "una amiga infectada. Me metí aquí para buscar una vacuna, un antivirus ¡lo que sea!"

–"¡Déjame ayudarte en eso! Soy Rebecca Chambers, médica de STARS."

–"¿STARS?"

–"Sí¿Que pasa?"

–"Jill es de STARS..."– dijo meditando en voz alta.

–"¿Jill¿JILL VALENTINE?"

Carlos asintió con la cabeza aun sin quitar la vista de enfrente del recoveco. El trecho hasta el ascensor se estaba haciendo largo.

–"¿Ella es tu 'amiga'¿ELLA ESTA INFECTADA?"

–"Sí"– Carlos afirmó con tono débil, como si le doliera decirlo.

–"¡Dios mío!"– Rebecca se llevó la mano a la boca.

Ella estaba muy impresionada. Su compañera, su amiga, Jill... ella tenía en sus venas corriendo el Virus que no dejaba de causar desastres en todos lados. Es cierto que matar a un zombi es matar a alguien pero por su bien; para que simbólicamente pudiera descansar (o al menos eso reflexionó). Que matar a tantos hombres desconocidos por que más opción no había era aun un desgarro para la conciencia, en especial para las no preparadas. Pero ahora era distinto; una persona muy cercana a ella estaba corriendo la misma suerte que...

–"¡Debemos apurarnos!"– ella no quiso recordar más.

–"¡Carajo¡Eres una maldita genio!"– soltó Carlos de su tensa actitud.

Ella conocía bien este hospital. Había hecho pasantías de enfermera y asistente de laboratorio ahí a tan sólo 16 años de edad.

–"Yo voy a ajustar una base media abajo. Tu busca una base."

–"¿Base?"

–"¡Base de vacuna! Es un cristal cónico pequeño. Búscame en el tercer subsuelo luego."

'Otra bella alma de STARS en un Racoon infernal'... y debían separarse de nuevo. Parecía que Dios quería que hicieran todo solos con tal de ahorrar el preciado tiempo. En fin, ella llamó al ascensor y apuntó a su interior cuando este llegó. No hubo sorpresas.

–"¡Hey Becca!"

La joven STARS sólo dejaba que los más cercanos la llamaran así, pero eso ahora no importaba. Se dio vuelta, dejando que su gestó con la cabeza bastara como un "¿qué?".

–"Si vas abajo ¿No tienes algo más... pesado¿Sólo una pistola?"

Ella negó con su cabeza, y luego golpeó los botones para que la puerta automática no se le cerrara en la cara. El mercenario miró su fusil negro un segundo, y no lo dudó. Le puso el seguro y lo arrojó a los brazos de Rebecca. Ella lo cazó fácilmente con sus dos brazos y le quitó el seguro, dejando notar que era una persona entrenada. Sí, su juventud de no haber pasado los veinte engañaba, pero la jovenzuela estaba bien entrenada.

–"¿Y que hay de ti?"– preguntó ella inmediatamente.

–"Puedo arreglármelas"– dijo mientras sacaba su pistola Sigpro y martillándola llevando el obús hacia atrás.

Ella se marchó agradeciendo con un asentimiento y una sonrisa fugaz.

–"¡Cuídate!"– se oyó en su juvenil voz opacada por las puertas que se cerraban.

Carlos recordaba perfectamente "cristal cónico pequeño", dispuesto a dar vuelta todo el gran desastre de planta y luego si fuera necesario todo el edificio.

–'Pues, no sé mucho de STARS... pero parece una agencia de supermodelos'

Un excelente piropo surgió de sus instintos mujeriegos. Pero... primero lo primero.

––––––––––

–"¡_Pedazo de mierda_!"

Carlos dejó salir con toda la bronca esa maldición en su idioma oriundo. Ya era la tercera vez que ese mueble lo electrocutaba luego de moverlo a una y otra esquinas metalizadas en los rincones.  
El viento húmedo dejo mover las cortinas de la única ventana de la habitación. Estas le cosquillearon los brazos. Entonces se desquitó con ellas, arrancándolas y tirandolas al suelo. Su vista dio por un segundo al exterior, suficiente para notar algo fuera de lo común allá afuera. No era nada extraordinario, excepto por el hecho que estuviera ahí afuera. Sólo eran tres pisos de altura, así que lo veía claramente.

–'¿Pero que mierda hace ese yupi paseándose por la calle?' "¡HEY!"

Había divisado a un hombre de traje azul que se paseaba con un portafolios en esas calles abarrotadas de coches arruinados, cuerpos, cristales y sangre desparramados en el pavimento. Allí en medio se le dio por detenerse a este desconocido, quedándose viendo la ventana por la cual Carlos anunció su presencia. Estar parado allí como si nada era una actitud bastante estúpida o más bien suicida. 'Tal vez estaba esperando la muerte así; talvez estaba desquiciado hasta la medula'... simplemente se quedó ahí, **observando**.

–"¡HEY¡AQUÍ!"

Carlos hizo el esfuerzo de llamarle agitando su brazo, ya que aun estaba en misión. Una misión fracasada, pero no terminada y aun sin definir. Jill estaba entre los que debía rescatar. Pero el "yupi de azul" viró y se marchó hacia el norte, donde daba el Parque.

–"¿Pero que... ¡HEY!... ¡HEY¡_OIGA_!"

Nada más veía su espalda alejarse. Carlos dejo de gastar su aliento y metió su cabeza de nuevo en el edificio.

–"_¡Que se joda!"– _dejó salir de su boca, otra vez en español.

Como un último desahogo tomó la estantería metálica y la arrojó contra un rincón de la habitación, dejando caer sus contenidos en el suelo. Se alarmó un poco al presentir un movimiento poco común en una pared. Era un cuadro de los montes regionales, que se había desprendido. Detrás había un contenedor con teclas numéricas en un extremo.

–'Que mierda tan rara'

Así se le ocurrió apretar una combinación que figuraba en una papeleta aferrada en manos de un cuerpo mordiscado que no tuvo que ajusticiar... **"253"**.

––––––––––

'Las casualidades existen' pensaba Carlos mientras el ascensor descendía. Esperaba que el pequeño elemento que encontró en la heladera escondida fuera el que...

–'¿Como se llamaba?... Becca'

... el que ella le pidió buscar. Lo único que podía hacer ahí adentro era ver tenso el pad del ascensor y sus números digitales indicando la llegada al susodicho tercer subsuelo. A pesar de ser sólo el ascensor de servicio este olía igual a todo el interior... a muerto. La hediondez se hacía más fuerte en tal pequeñez de elevador con sus puertas cerradas.

¡TAKA¡TAKA¡TAKA¡TAKA¡TAKA!

Sintió ansiedad con esos disparos de lo que el reconoció como un arma automática... su arma automática. Con su pistola preparada y en alto se disponía a prestar ayuda inmediata, cuidando no aparecer de sorpresa. Repentinamente un grito femenino lo estremeció. Un grito joven entre el dolor y el susto, que juzgo de inmediato como el de...

–"¡Becca!"

Carlos no dejó que las puertas hicieran su trabajo de abrirse. Con ambas manos hizo lugar sus dedos entre la franja que se extendía cuando el ascensor se abrió. Golpeó las placas contra sus orígenes y salió corriendo hacia el oscuro subsuelo. Encontró a la jovenzuela STARS en un forcejeo que ella hacía frente a un zombi que ansiaba arrancar una carótida a mordiscotes.

Ella estaba usando el rifle como barrera para retener al zombi. En un momento así ella sólo podía percibir la fuerza desmañada del sujeto, sin ni siquiera asquearse por los respiros de fétido aliento que golpeaba en frente de ella.

Carlos apuntaba buscando un blanco seguro. Tenía que cuidar no pegarle un tiro a Rebecca, pero también se arriesgaba a salpicarla en sangre infectada a pesar de un acierto. Analizó la situación en un segundo: se acercó corriendo hacia la gresca y tomó al zombi del cuello su maloliente ropa, justo por las espaldas. Lo tironeo para atrás, a lo cual el zombi quedó sentado contra una pared del rincón donde había una pila de cuerpos. Luego de liberada la muchacha retomó control del fusil. Carlos se hizo a un lado de inmediato, golpeando su espalda contra la pared. Ella soltó una ráfaga de seis disparos: cada bala dio rápidamente dibujando una línea ascendente de heridas "inservibles" en el pecho del zombi, excepto la sexta. Esta bendita 5.56 perforó una ceja. La potencia estalló sesos y desorbito un ojo, dejándolo un agujero deforme de bordes astillados. El zombi quedó allí sentado, con su cabeza pendiendo cabizbaja de su roído cuello.

–"... eran... eran muchos..."– decía ella, aun saliendo de un pequeño shock.

–"Dios... ¡que bueno soy!"– alardeó Carlos.

–"¡Por favor dime que conseguiste la base!"– exclamó ella, con una voz estremecida cercana a llanto.

–"Sí... _el cristalito".– _él lo sacaba del bolsillo de su pecho y lo mostraba triunfante.

–"¡Damelo!"

Ella se lo quitó repentinamente.

–"Hey Becca... ¿Y el 'por favor'?"

La STARS le respondió dándole la espalda, corriendo hacia el ascensor. Por un segundo Carlos pensó que su conducta en el encuentro de ellos era la causa de esa actitud... pero no estaba ahí para conocer gente. Así que simplemente le siguió los pasos hasta el elevador.

Allí adentro:

–"Sostenme esto"– dijo ella entregando el rifle.

Carlos lo volvió a tomar y puso un clip nuevo, guardando el anterior. En su súbita mirada descendente vio un goteo de sangre en el centro del tapiz... y hasta otra pequeña gota caer en el mismo lugar. Elevó su rifle, buscando a un adefesio, zombi o lo que sea en el techo. Ese rápido movimiento de alerta apenas captó la atención de la joven, que estaba muy ocupada con esos químicos. Sin embargo... en el techo del elevador no había nada, ni siquiera rastros de 'goteras rojas'. Al descender su vista vio una sorpresa aun peor de lo que temía pudo haber sido.

Los dedos de Rebecca manipulaban temblorosos los recipientes de cultivo, y se manchaban de sangre; de su sangre. Su dedos índice y anular de la izquierda estaban en carne viva con una marcas fácilmente reconocibles en donde les quedaba un poco de piel: dientes humanos. Las gotitas venían de esa herida, y su hemorragia la evidenciaba como reciente.

–"¡Oh... NO!"

–"..."– los nervios sacudían los dedos de Rebecca, agarrotados por el dolor.

–"Oye..."

–"¡Cállate¡Me desconcentras!"

–"Hey... Hey. ¿Puedes contaminar la vacuna y me dices que me calle¡Préstame!"

–"¡Déjame en paz!"– gritó ella, paralizando las tentativas manos de Carlos.

–"¡Cálmate¡Sólo recuerda que tu vida no es la única que depende de que hagas esto bien!"

La joven STARS debía tranquilizarse, y sobre todo escuchar a ese sujeto. Ella misma no podía creer que la histeria le hubiera hecho olvidar las precauciones mínimas. Pero las cosas se le hicieron más difíciles con un pequeño factor: estaba dejando de sentir fuego en sus nudillos lacerados... repentinamente lo había dejado de sentir. Sin morfina... sin nada... No conocía ese síntoma, hasta ahora. Al fin y al cabo, entró en razón:

–"Tómalos... yo te diré como hay que hacer ahora."– tendiendo sus manos con los pequeños recipientes.

Carlos juntaba sus dos palmas, recibiendo los elementos que representaban la única salvación de las jóvenes STARS. Pudo ver el miedo en los ojos esmeralda de ella. Ahora todo volvía a depender de él.

–"Pero por favor... préstame atención..."– siguió ella, muy tensa.

––––––––––––––––––

La frenada discreta del auto despertó a Leon. Con sus párpados arrugados de sueño sus ojos percibían luces por todos lados, ciertamente molestas.

–"¿Donde estoy?"

–"En su ciudad natal."– le respondió una voz que reconoció como la del conductor.

–"Yo nací y me críe en Minneapolis"– corrigió Leon, despabilándose.

–"¡Que más da!... aquí esta su ultimo domicilio oficial."

Al girar un poco su vista, el nuevo agente descubrió un dolor sutil en su nuca. 'Eso pasa cuando se duerme un buen rato en un auto'.

Tardó en presentir a Sherry. Sí, en presentirla: la pequeña estaba durmiendo apoyando su cabeza en el brazo de él, con sus manitas estrechadas a un lado. El sonido de la ventanilla del acompañante descendiendo robó su atención. Era el otro agente con dos vasos descartables humeantes.

–"Estamos a unas calles, pero no aguante más"– se excusó este sujeto al ver que su custodiado lo observaba– "Salga si quiere, pero no se aleje."

No era mala idea. No sabía cuanto durmió, y le costaba creer que pudo pegar sus ojos después de todo lo que había visto y vivido. Pero 'eso ya quedó atrás'... ahora estaba trabajando extorsionado...

–'La vida es una mierda.'

–"¿No va a salir?"

–"Ahhhh, sí, sí... ya voy."– dijo el policía, volviendo a la poco agradable realidad.

Se apartó lentamente de la pequeña que lo usaba como almohada, luego tomándola de sus hombros y dejándola caer cuidadosamente en el asiento que él ocupaba.

Leon ya tenía sus pies sobre la acera, pensando en buscar un baño en esa cafetería donde el auto estaba estacionado en frente. No sabía bien si tenía hambre... y no sabía bien el motivo de tan raro pensar... ahora comer carne le parecería un poco...

–"Hey... ¡Kennedy!"– escuchó detrás de él.

Al voltearse un agente le arrojó una billetera, la cual el terminó agarrando del suelo. No la reconocía; ni siquiera recordaba si había dejado su billetera original en la guantera de su jeep.

–"Casi se la queman junto a sus pantalones sanguinolentos... ¡sea más atento!"– le decían con un tono que estaba entre lo poco serio y lo familiar.

Definitivamente no reconoció esa billetera como suya, así que la abrió y...

–'¿Elza?'

Lo recordó de golpe, cuando estaba ayudándola a llegar a un elevado ducto en esos corredores alcantarillados. Cuando ella estaba entrando allí se le cayó la billetera. Le había advertido eso, pero obviamente no hubiera servido el esfuerzo de pasársela a menos que para ese entonces hubiera vendedores ambulantes de armas por algún lado. "Me la das después"... recordaba su voz con claridad.

–'Si hubiera un después.'

Allí estaba un carnet de motociclista con una foto al perecer reciente. En esta salía su aniñada cara hasta donde terminaba su delgado y femenino cuello, tratando de disimular una cara seria y tenía el cabello suelto rodeando su cabeza. Lo demás no era nada de importancia: unos cuantos dólares... y una foto más. Este recobró la atención de Leon.

–"¡Apúrese Kennedy!"

Leon entró a la cafetería luego de la confianzuda advertencia. Caminando hacia el baño (el conocía esa cafetería) seguía revisando la billetera de ella. Dio de nuevo con "la foto". En ella aparecían de cuerpo entero Elza, sonriente, junto a un par de niños de entre once y seis años que la abrazaban, rubios como ella. Todos vestían ropa cotidiana. La joven tenía su clásica campera de competición.

–'Sus hermanitos'

El rostro de Leon estaba inexpresivo cuando guardaba la billetera de 'ella'. En un bolsillo de la camisa negra se guardó la foto y el carnet, pasando estas a ser 'tesoros'.

–'Elza... ya siento que me haces falta...'

––––––––––––––––––

La bioarma maltrecha se desangraba en frente de la puerta del ascensor. Carlos supuso que la jovencita con la cual se encontró fue quien terminó con ella. Pudo notarlo cuando ya había hecho lo que Rebecca le había pedido. Ahora ella se estaba inyectando lo que habían logrado: una bendita vacuna.

Rebecca Chambers se dio el lujo de suspirar aliviada luego de pasados unos segundos de quitarse la jeringa del brazo. Luego contempló como Carlos buscaba algo útil en los casilleros.

–"¿Ya?"– preguntó él.

En los últimos minutos ella le había estado gritando inconscientemente frases como: "¡No.. Así no!" "¡No, puedes arruinarlo!". Así que luego de aliviada pensaba disculparse.

–"Perdón por mi odiosa actitud..."

Al oír eso el mercenario negó con la cabeza.

–"No... es comprensible... pero.. ¡vaya forma de conocernos!... los últimos minutos nos hemos estado gritando como niñitos insolentes."

–"JE...Bueno, vamos a por Jill"– dijo ella parándose de la mesa donde estaba sentada.

Carlos asintió con la cabeza y así comenzaron a avanzar. Cada puerta fue abierta de golpe y luego entraban de sorpresa cuidando flancos. El mercenario se ofrecía a entrar primero, ya que contaba con un rifle y ella sólo con una pistola 9 mm. Así llegaron a una puerta simple que daba a la recepción del hospital, por donde era la única manera de entrar y salir del enrejado edificio.

–"Espera"– Carlos antepuso un brazo para que Rebecca no siguiera.

–"¿Qué?"– preguntó ella desconcertada.

–"No mataste a los bichos de la recepción... ¿no?"

–"¿Con una pistola? NO... ¡entré cagando leches!"

–"(Que boquita...JE... igual que yo) Mira, si vamos de nuevo cagando leches estoy seguro que los monstruos se concentraran en uno de los dos, y ese no sobrevivirá."

–"¿Y entonces que propones?"

–"Voy a hacer de héroe... otra vez"– dijo Carlos abriendo la puerta de golpe y cerrándosela en la cara

–"¡HEY¡ESPERA!"

Carlos entró rodando su cuerpo en el suelo y apuntando al pasillo donde recordaba como una 'ranota' decapitaba a un zombi por la nuca (una imagen que se le grabó).

Allí estaban los adefesios, con esas zarpas óseas amedrentantes... muertos. Sus cuerpos estaban desfallecidos en el suelo, boca abajo. En sus escamosas espaldas tenían excoriaciones pequeñas inconfundibles: balazos atravesados o alojados. Orificios de salida, o simples marcas salientes de balas que casi atraviesan ese cuerpo proveniente de probeta.

Al bajar sus palpitaciones cardíacas Carlos pudo oír un sonido muy extraño. Su vista fue hacia una columna de la recepción. Vio un cartel y una...¡UNA BOMBA!... un dispositivo de tiempo enganchado a un puñado cuadrado de explosivo plástico. Este chillaría en el momento anterior a consumir todo con el poder inherente al Semtex.

–"¡HEY!"– Rebecca entró de golpe por la puerta, apuntando y averiguando que no había peligro.  
O al menos eso pensaba.

–"¡CORRE BECCA!"– Carlos agitó el brazo señalando afuera.–¡HAY UNA BOMBA!

Él salió corriendo empujando de un cuerpazo las puertas de vidrio plástico de la recepción. Sin más Rebecca lo siguió con una corrida de pasos largos, golpeando con su atlética figura el entreabierto portón.

Los corazones de ellos se desvivieron palpitando luego de que la adrenalina inundara sus cuerpos por enésima oportunidad. Rebecca corría a un metro de distancia de Carlos, sin lograr alcanzarle.

–"¡Vamos!"– Alcanzó a decir el mercenario entre sus respiraciones agitadas.

En su mente oía el chirrido del aparatito, hasta que ocurrió. La seguidilla de estruendos dio cuenta que era más de un dispositivo, acompañada del inmediato ruido de resquebrajo de toda la estructura. El mercenario no podía ver como el hospital se derribaba sobre la única puerta accesible que justamente usaron. El edificio se convirtió de a poco en una tumba de escombros y llamas.

Allí quedo él, en un callejón, cubriéndose de la onda expansiva y del polvo gris que surge expandiéndose alrededor del lecho de un edificio caído.

–"Ufff... ¿Becca?...¿Dónde estas?"

Miró a sus lados, sin ningún resultado.

–"¿Becca?"

Salió a ver si ella estaba en la calle. El polvo cubría todo el panorama, opacando la vista y la esperanza. Carlos empezó a gritar el 'nombre' de ella:

–"¡BECCA!"

Nadie respondía, y si lo estaba haciendo débilmente las explosiones desde las ruinas opacarían sus llamados de Auxilio. Carlos corría frenético por la calle, gritando ese bendito nombre con una palma cerca de la boca para hacerse oír y buscando con su vista al suelo.

–"¡BECCA¿DÓNDE ESTAS?"

Su búsqueda entre un polvo gris que lo estaba cubriendo y metiendose por sus vías respiratorias se detuvo al sentir que su bota dio con algo. Se inclinó a tomarlo, sacándolo de abajo de su borceguí. Era un estuche médico con letras grabadas: RC, y el logo de STARS.

–"_¡Dios... no!"_

El logo tenía sus letras blancas enrojecidas de sangre que manchaba la arquilla: un golpe desesperanzador. Carlos abrió el estuche y encontró unas jeringas sin usar y algo que podía salvar no sólo su espíritu: la vacuna, la dosis que le correspondería a Jill.

Repentinamente no supo que decir para el ambiente que es ahora la tumba de Rebecca Chambers, alguien que ayudó a salvar la vida con todo deber y dignidad de médico y policía a la vez.

–"¡Haré que esto valga, Becca¡Te lo juro!"

Sólo una cosa más paso por su mente antes de emprender carrera para curar a Jill:

–'Sé que fuiste tú... y vas a pagar por esto, ruso de mierda'

––––––––––––––––––

Todo era parecido a la pesadilla de la cual la médica lo sacó. Los zombis se arrastraban entre los polvorientos escombros de "La Torre del Reloj", encontrando aberturas y poblando el antes vacío edificio. Caminaban con sus harapos mordiscados, antes ropa, prendidos fuego y agregando un olor a cadáver quemado fuerte y desagradable. Simplemente esquivó a tantos zombis, corriendo a través del monumental edificio. Una macabra escena se grabó en su impactado ser: un grupo de mujeres jóvenes, algunas con vestidos de noche, dándose un atracón con el cuerpo de una quinceañera. 'Por el amor de Dios'.

Sólo la bomba había logrado que se desviviera corriendo como lo estaba haciendo ahora, y la ansiedad lo presionaba.

–'Y si ella ya...'

Negó con su cabeza para si. No podía dejar que la superstición de los sueños proféticos lo tirara anímicamente sin siquiera probarlo. Aunque... ver eso con sus ojos, sería la pesadilla en vida.

'¿Que he hecho?': ese eco de su grito cuando abrazó a una Jill extenuada aun retumbaba en su cabeza. Él ya estaba desmoralizado antes de ese entonces, apodando los objetivos de su misión como una "puta hoja de papel y nada más que una puta hoja de papel". Y ahora la mujer que lo alentó de una forma heterodoxa (AKA cachetazo seguido de psicología inversa) estaba sufriendo algo que él no consideraba justo.

–'¿Por que ella? ... ella tenía el espíritu... ella...'

¡BROMMM!

Al igual que su mente, sus pies se quedaron quietos. El gigantesco hall era lo que más retumbaba y polvoreaba en el lugar. Miró en alto, por donde parecían provenir los sonidos.

¡BROOMMM¡BROOMMM¡BROOMMM¡CRASH!

Llovieron escombros en todas las direcciones cuando un repentino hoyo se abrió en la pared. Entre el polvo y la lluvia de pared derruida lo reconoció, aun en el aire.

–'Hijo de puta... ¿sigues vivo?'  
Y sí, era el día en que los hijos de puta tenían suerte. Este tal aterrizó perfectamente, apenas resbalando en el suelo. Su llegada a tal fue coronada con más escombros que volaban hacía allí.

El mastodonte de aspecto horroroso seguía ahí, ahora sin la gabardina negra, que de seguro el fuego donde cayó había consumido. De uno de sus brazos brotaban tentáculos violetas, como si salieran en medio de sus poros.

Sin mejor idea... errr... impulso, Carlos salió corriendo por la puerta doble. Cerrando de un portazo terminó en un comedor. Corrió hasta el pequeño recoveco en el centro de la sala. Allí lo sorprendió un caníbal enfermizo. No razonó mucho para alejarlo de un culatazo. Después meditaría que 'hacer lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con un zombi era una locura si se tenía munición'.

Sin demora llegó al otro salón y corrió en línea recta a la capilla. Ahora venía el momento que tanto temía. Abrió la puerta y vio al interior, con el picaporte en la mano.

–"¡JILL!"

Eso le salió de la boca inconscientemente ... por nada. Ella estaba ahí acostada en el altar, con brazo apoyado en su frente. Una posición típica, que resaltaba la belleza de su voluptuoso cuerpo. Carlos avanzó hacia ella con pasos constantes; ya sabía que hacer.

–––––––

Le ha dolido el brazo, demostrándolo con un gimoteo. ¿Que mejor señal?

En pocos minutos Jill volvía a retomar control de sus funciones motrices. Despegó su espalda de la madera y dio una vuelta de 45 grados, sacando sus piernas de arriba del altar.

–"¡Lo hiciste!"

–"Sí..."– dijo Carlos con tono triste.

El entrecejo de Jill arrugándose predecía que ella peguntaría que le ocurría a Carlos. Él lo vio venir y la interrumpió, ella ya boquiabierta.

–"Es mi profesión nueva... salvarte la vida."

–"Sí, claro... Por muy poco"– se decía Jill a ella misma, viendo sus botas tocar el suelo.

–"Malas noticias. El monstruo ese no se rendirá. Y adem..."

–"¿Qué¡Pensé que habíamos acabado con esa cosa!"

–"Y no es el único problema."

Jill dejo que su expresión preguntara por ella.

–"Nicholai sigue vivo... y no es de fiar. Nos quiso matar a mi y a..."

No, no debería decirle que Rebecca sucumbió en esa trampa, podría desmoralizar a Jill. Como soldado que fue sabía lo importante que era la moral en tiempos difíciles.

–"... y a ti."– se reparó luego de una pausa.

Asimilando el peso de las malas noticias, Jill preguntó:

–"¿Tu le dijiste a alguien que estaba aquí? Alguien entró en esta capilla..."

Carlos no sabía que decir. ¿Podría ser que Rebecca, por alguna extraña razón, llegara antes que él ¿Qué ella siguiera viva? No pudo evitar la súbita emoción de preguntar:

–"¿Viste a Rebecca?"

–"¿Rebecca?... ¿Te cruzaste con ella?"

Los dos quedaron callados, sorprendiéndose mutuamente con sus preguntas.

–"..." – él pensaba el modo de decirlo.

–"¿Ella esta aquí¡Hay que buscarla!"

Jill empezó a revolver el poco armamento que le quedaba y había dejado a un lado. Carlos sabía que la dura verdad era mejor que una ilusión inútil que provocaría esfuerzos malgastados, así que...

–"Jill..."

–"¿Qué?"–preguntó ella sin verle.

–"Ella ... murió."

Las manos de Jill se paralizaron entre un revolver y esa extraña arma gris "Marketed by Umbrella". Ella le dejó ver su rostro anonadado, girando sobre sus hombros descubiertos.

–"No..."

Carlos lo reafirmó, mostrando el legado de Rebecca: el estuche con la cruz medica. La sangre de Jill se heló al igual que su mirada.

–"¿Qué... que ocurrió?"

–"Nicholai nos puso una trampa."– escatimar en detalles era mejor.

Ella dio pasos lentos y con duda hasta el altar. Se volvió a sentar en el y a mirar el suelo. Con los brazos apoyados en el mueble alrededor de sus costados dio un suspiro de dolor emocional.

Ya eran dos más... y de nuevo todo pasaba tan rápido y desgarrador. Primero Brad, ahora Becky... como solía llamarla.

–"Ella me ayudó con la vacuna, ella te salvó"– trató de enmendar Carlos en voz baja y calma.

–"Ve... yo te seguiré después."

Carlos vio una lagrima caer. Por la luz dorada del lugar esta brilló en el aire como cristal hasta tocar el suelo.

–"Jill, no quiero ser yo quien pegue la bofetada ahora ..."

–"¡VE!"

Carlos podría tener carisma, y el contaba con eso, pero no sabía aplicarlo a esta situación.

–"Sólo... sólo ... mantente alejada de ese traidor."

Carlos cerró la puerta tras de si, pensando en buscar una salida de esa ciudad del infierno o en matar a ese albino malparido.

–'Lo que venga primero'

Adentro de la capilla Jill empezó a expulsar la bronca y tristeza en forma de lagrimas y llanto tenue. 'Maldita Umbrella' 'Maldito Nicholai'. Se tomaba un pómulo, dejando salir todo lo que estaba aguantándose desde bien no recuerda cuando. Talvez desde que salió de la mansión y sabia que su vida no volvería a ser la misma. Y respecto de ese tal alguien... ya no importaba. La trágica noticia había hecho que olvidara quien era ese extraño que no respondía sus llamados.

––––––––––––––––––

No podía moverse más. Su cuerpo de aspecto frágil estaba lleno de golpes que hacían que mover cualquier articulación fuera una maldita tortura. Se dejó caer en un callejón, arrastrando su espalda contra la pared. El hilillo de sangre que bajaba de su hombro dio más color su tatuaje negro en su brazo. Sólo recordaba haber despertado con la nuca pegada al parachoques de un pequeño auto, y en frente de ella una montaña de escombros que luego flanqueó torpemente. Ella y su ropa eran unos harapos; esperaba que ningún zombi la sorprendiera así, débil y desarmada.

–'Billy... si nuestros caminos volvieran a cruzarse.'

Necesitaba ayuda. Al poder sentarse no pudo evitar dejar escapar un sollozo de dolor.

–"Señorita Chambers."– se oyó una voz más peculiar que fea.

Los zombis no hablaban, y menos reconocían, 'menos mal'.

–"¿Usted de nuevo?"– dicho esto se apretó los dientes; dolerle hablar no era buena señal para ella.

Ahí estaba ese sujeto de traje azulado, que apareció por primera vez en su vida hacia media hora de la misma forma: simplemente cruzándose en el camino. Estaba parado a un costado, mirándola, tranquilo como si no hubieran peligros ambulantes alrededor.

–"Parece que era cierto lo que me dijo... En el hospital había alguien que ... necesitaba mi ayuda"– alcanzó a decir ella.

–"Yo también estoy gratamente sorprendido, señorita. Como se las ha arreglado..."

–"¡Usted no sabe nada! Estoy aquí... herida... y lo único que hace usted es ..."

Pausó para toser ... toser sangre.

–"... aparecerse de nuevo en frente mío como si nada."

–"..."

–"¿Usted es de Umbrella?"

–"Esa conjetura no tiene sentido ¿Se da cuenta?"

Rebecca asintió, pero sintió un dolor en sus cervicales. Dio descanso a su cabeza, volviendo a tocar con esta la pared.

–"Por favor, vaya por ayuda... no aguantare mucho así..."

–"¿Quiere mi ayuda¿Acepta mi ayuda?"

Ella no entendía como un semejante podía hacer una pregunta tan obvia. '¿Que era... Idiota?'... Lo decía como si hubiera un precio a cambio. Pero la verdad es que... 0¡Necesitaba ayuda, no importaba de quien! si tan sólo pudiera gritarlo en cara de ese sombrío desconocido; se daría el gusto de desquitarse. Finalmente ella tendió su mano izquierda hacia el señor, una que temblaba con algunos hilillos de sangre que venían desde su brazo y nudillos lacerados (mordidos no olvidemos) pintando hasta sus uñas.

–"...Por favor..."

Su vista se nubló y luego todo los colores resaltantes en ella se volvieron blancos. Inmediatamente esas "sombras blancas" fueron envueltas en el resto de oscuridad. Su sien casi golpeó el respaldo de pared de ladrillo. Ya no resistía más... consciente...

SUJETO: CHAMBERS, REBECCA

ESTADO: EVALUACIÓN TERMINADA

EXTRAÍDA DE LA OBSERVACIÓN DE CAMPO. PREPARANDO PARA NUEVA OBSERVACIÓN

––––––––––––––––––

Había llegado a la torre de comunicaciones hacía poco. Apoyando sus manos en el cuarto de radio para dentro de poco probar suerte con el equipo, Carlos sintió un portazo. Volteó de inmediato con el rifle en su poder.

–"Ahhh, eres tú. ¡Mira el chiche que te encontraste¿Sabes manejarlo?"– preguntó él, viendo el Lanzacohetes M–66, cargado por Jill como si fuera un pesado bolso de viajes.

Ella asintió silenciosa. Sus ojos azules estaban enrojecidos, probablemente más por el llanto que por el cansancio extremo de dos días de dar vueltas por la ciudad. Pero aun así no dejaría que ellos ganaran, esta era su oportunidad... su escape...

El aviso sonoro del aparato de radio indicaba una llamada entrante. Carlos apretó los botones muy ansioso, percibiendo que al fin la suerte estaba con ellos. La interferencia cedió de inmediato ante una voz que se pudo articular. Pero era una voz conocida...

–"¿Todavía siguen por ahí sueltos?"

El ruido de las hélices acompañaban esa comunicación. Malas noticias se hicieron más evidentes cuando el helicóptero de combate se dejo ver por el ventanal.

La ametralladora que estaba debajo de la cabina del helicóptero escupió una ráfaga de segundos de duración. El piloto se daba el lujo de virar el helicóptero para distribuir mejor la balacera en toda la torre de control.

Jill y Carlos se arrojaron al suelo. El mercenario en la cercanía de la ventana era bañado por cristales inofensivos en forma de cuadraditos. Jill gritaba una orden obvia: "Cúbrete y no te levantes".

–"Hagan esto fácil"... "Las municiones que disparé valieron más que toda la recompensa por Valentine"

Esa burla fue el desencadenante de un ataque de coraje en Jill. Ella se levantó con el Lanzacohetes de cuatro tubos calzado sobre su hombro derecho. Apretó el "botón–gatillo" y luego sintió el gran impulso seguido de una fugaz humareda que viajó hacia delante.

En la cabina del piloto, Nicholai apenas vio venir la amenaza. Las acciones evasivas eran insuficientes por la cercanía del fuego. La punta del misil chocó, se clavó en el chapado y en centésimas de segundo el proyectil hizo su trabajo.

**BOOM **

La aeronave se volvió completamente inestable. Empezó a humear, a girar en su eje y luego de otra pequeña explosión empezó el inevitable y predecible descenso.

Jill lo vio todo, hasta que la nave desapareció de su vista tras lo que quedaba de rosetón. Luego de dos segundos se oyó una caída exorbitante. La torre tembló por eso, haciendo que partes de cristal que pendía cayera, agregando espectacularidad a la aniquilación de Nicholai. Bajaba el lanzacohetes de a poco, con tantas emociones fluyendo en su mente, sin sentir el peso cercano a los diez kilos. 'Esa había sido por Becky y Brad'.

–––––––

"El día llegaba, pero la noche seguía"... esta frase pegaba perfectamente cuando Racoon veía otro amanecer en su infierno de muertos vivientes. Pero este sería su último...él lo sabía y lo recordó tan pronto recuperó la conciencia. 'Y de seguro los demás supervisores también'. La puerta del helicóptero a su lado estaba deformada por el aterrizaje forzoso, pero abierta al fin. Tuvo que serpentear un poco, saliendo con sus manos tocando el suelo; todo debido a que la ahora chatarra estaba compactada (o más bien deformada) por el impacto. Estaba en medio de un lugar irreconocible, lleno de chatarras que fueron contenedores de químicos: rodeado de murallones y un edificio de aspecto descuidado. Aun sabiendo que era mejor haber muerto en el derribo buscó sus armas para comenzar a buscar lo que oía como un helicóptero, al parecer se oía como aterrizado. Pero no encontró cuchillo ni Sigpro en su chaleco.

Su cara con algunos pequeños raspones viraba tratando de ubicar sonoramente el aparato. Se estaba poniendo nervioso, por primera vez en mucho tiempo de su vida, cuando reconoció ese sonido que indicaba 'elevación' con el motor aplicando esfuerzo en los rotores. Poco después vio al bendito aparato volar arriba de él. Era un helicóptero sencillo, con el escudo RPD y pintadas azules... "Policía". No importa de quien era, sino intentar tomarlo, pero ya era imposible. El helicóptero se elevó en sus cielos, alejándose tanto como su glorioso sonido.

Era el fin para Nicholai Ginovaef. De lo único que se arrepentía ahora era de haber tomado la misión, pero de las traiciones que lo llevaron a donde esta ahora: JAMAS.

–"Ginovaef, supongo."– se oyó una voz distante.

Nicholai se volteó frenético. Que alguien estuviera ahí y supiera su nombre era algo totalmente inesperado, o directamente malas noticias.

–"¿Quien anda ahí?"

La persona que efectuó el llamado salió del pórtico de la edificación en frente y se dejo ver. Lo que se esperaba fuera un Supervisor de los que no eliminó era algo totalmente diferente. Un hombre de traje azul, con un portafolios negro. Simplemente caminó hasta él.

–"Ya no hay tiempo... señor Ginovaef."

Dicho esto el "yupi sombrío" miro hacia su derecha. En un segundo una esfera eléctrica de luz verde se abrió a su lado. El golpe lumínico repentino blanqueó la mirada de Nicholai por unos segundos, haciendo que cubriera su vista con el antebrazo. Nada tenía sentido para el ruso.

–"_¿Qué mierda es esto?"–_ preguntó el supervisor en su idioma nato.

–"Si esta dispuesto a trabajar conmigo, sera su salvación. Necesitare una persona como usted..."

–"¿Para qué?"

–"No hay tiempo... y no busque sus armas, lo he relevado de ellas."

–"..."

–"Si esta dispuesto a sobrevivir para luego trabajar conmigo, entre en el portal... y lo interpretare como un SÍ. En cualquier otro caso... bueno... usted lo sabe perfectamente que de todas formas Umbrella iba a matarlo. Y aquí podría tener una monumental visión del misil nuclear, su brillo, su estela de humo... Bueno... sólo digamos que es tiempo de tomar una decisión muy importante."

Pocas veces en su vida Nicholai estaba tan desconcertado, expresándolo sin querer con su silencio que siempre originaba de su frialdad militar.

–"...Es tiempo de tomar una decisión..."– volvió a advertir ese misterioso sujeto.

* * *

**Y si, es tiempo de tomar una decisión. Ustedes, queridos lectores, elegirán el destino de Nicholai, dejándolo dicho en sus reviews. Para los que no lo sepan, hagan click en el pequeño menú de dialogo abajo a la izquierda que dice "SUBMIT REVIEW: GO" Una vez esto me funcionó :$ **

**Disculpen mis irregulares updates... pero serán constantes... es que quiero hacer esto bien. **


	4. Despertares 1

**¿Quieren una imagen del hombre de azul tan misterioso? Vean el enlace en mi bio, porque las imágenes suelen valer más que mil palabras. No los entretengo más...**

**PD: homenaje a Ben Bertolucci, y para Salem :)**

* * *

CUANTO HABÍA SUBESTIMADO a Jill Valentine, ella seguía viva, y siguió luchando. Pero ni él ni sus empleadores estaban interesados en ella ahora. 'Quizás podría ser una portadora pasiva del virus en vez de estar curada', pero básicamente ya no importaba. 

_EVALUACIÓN DECLINADA_

Pero Rebecca Chambers acaparó su atención. Una persona excepcional, con solo 18 años y toda una situación en contra que parecía perseguirla, siendo ya esta su tercera oportunidad.

Realmente estaba impresionado por como alguien lucha de cara frente a toda una situación así. Pero lo que en verdad le importaba a él y a su comunidad era que lograran sobrevivir a tal, ganar sobre tal. Y así había sido: ya tenía un sujeto más para el siguiente campo de observación, **más importante que este**. Era ventajoso que las situaciones que podían envolver en el peligro a Rebbecca no la controlaran, pero sabía que ella era fácilmente influenciable por otras vías. 'Mejor aun'.  
Estaba fascinado de ver como estas personas sobreviven a todo lo que se les interpone y por como así habían cambiado drásticamente el destino, de seguro, hasta de la humanidad con lo que lograron en grupo en el laboratorio oculto de los montes Arkley: detener la ambición de unos pocos, y el peligro que se avecinaba sobre muchos.

Volviendo a la realidad que tenía en frente suyo: un estupefacto Nicholai Ginovaef frente a la vía que le había ofrecido. Pero el plazo se estaba acabando, y el portal que esperaba al mercenario ruso, a ese potencial sujeto, se cerraría en algún momento.

–...Es tiempo de tomar una decisión.– volvió a advertirle al mercenario de verde.

Esperaba que la seguridad y determinación que veía en el ruso (justamente, cualidades que le agradaban) se demostraran esta vez, saltando a la vía que le había propuesto, expresada en un...

'¿En un portal?' Francamente para Nicholai ¿era mejor esa vía de escape incierta o morir frente a algo que era imposible de escapar, vaporizado por los 900° C del fuego nuclear?

A tan sólo poco más de dos metros de esa luminiscencia circular, Nicholai se lo decidió sin titubear, justamente un verbo que no se permite.  
Camino hacia la esfera eléctrica y fundió su cuerpo con ella. De pronto la más completa oscuridad lo envolvió, creyendo sentir electricidad irradiada en su todo ser y escuchándola recorrerlo con un sonido atronador. Trataba de discernir si a su cuerpo le estaba ocurriendo algo, pero no sintió nada más después verse rodeado en una oscuridad más que absoluta; simplemente nada más. Era algo más negro que una noche sin luna en medio de un campo.

Su cuerpo sintió en un extraño sopor, pero no podía siquiera derrumbarse: ni siquiera sentía que pisaba. ¿A Donde Rayos estaba metido? Es la pregunta que se hubiera hecho, pero el amodorramiento finalmente lo hizo ceder. Sencillamente... no sintió nada más.

–Sabia decisión, Señor Ginovaef.

SUJETO: GINOVAEF, NICHOLAI

ESTADO: CONTRATADO

ESPERANDO ASIGNACIÓN

–––––––––

TODO ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE oscuro. Talvez estaba ciega, talvez sus ojos tenían miedo de abrirse para volver a demostrarle lo dañado que estaba su cuerpo. O quizás peor: en cualquier momento se abriría un sendero luminoso (el conocido túnel del más allá) con una voz celestial coreando Ve hacia la luz. Su cuerpo dañado sólo presentía el dolor además de la quietud que la rodeaba.

De repente se empezaron a oír unas voces:

–¿Por qué la ha traído?– una voz femenina con fuerza en su forma de hablar.

–Usted sabe perfectamente porque Aran... Usted es como ellos.

Esa ultima voz respondiendo a una mujer, esa voz masculina decrepita tan peculiar, que se oía tan calmada, definitivamente la recordaba...

-------

–_Rebecca Chambers.– escuchó ella ser llamada_

_Por eso, detuvo su carrera en medio de las calles de Racoon, ya carentes de civilización. Su estado físico optimo por ser una STARS no la estaba salvando de una respiración cansada inherente a la carrera que había hecho. Miraba a sus alrededores, esperando encontrar al que la llamaba. Un desconocido expuso su presencia de entre el callejón._

_Que supiera su nombre le daba mala espina: sus instintos paranoicos desarrollados por los eventos del Bosque de Racoon y su conocimiento de la verdadera Umbrella le hacían suponer que ese hombre podría ser quizás... hasta un sicario contratado por la mezquina corporación. Aunque no se veía como tal: delgado y pálido, ciertamente mayor, con un traje azul a lo burócrata.  
De cualquier forma, ella estaba lo suficientemente paranoica como para apuntarle sin más._

–_¿Quien es usted?–le preguntó._

–_Le aconsejo se guarde la munición._

–_¡Responda!– gruñó ella._

–_Hay alguien que le necesita en el hospital._

_Luego de decir esto ese señor de 'aspecto yupi' señaló con la mirada hacia dicho establecimiento._

_Rebecca dejó que su cara reflejara toda su duda. Cosa que el señor leyó de inmediato, pero explayarse de más no estaba en sus intenciones. Ella supo bien que él de seguro sabría más ... pero en cuanto al como y el porque, no había tiempo ni para especular._

–_¿Por qué no va de una buena vez?– siguió el señor, con una voz tan calma que no parecía regaño._

–_Pero... ¿de que esta hablando¿quién es Usted?_

_Le apuntó y para asustarlo, pero este sólo dio un vistazo al costado como si lo que ella dijera o hiciera no importara. Como si ni siquiera el arma le representara una amenaza. Este siguió Insistiendo:_

–_El tiempo de esa persona se esta acabando..._

_Repentinamente se escuchó un eco demasiado especial para ser un arma. Era algo definitivamente más grande: una explosión. Dándose vuelta, vio en el aire una luminiscencia seguida de tantos fragmentos cristalinos volando en el aire. Aun a la distancia notó que eso ocurría en el Hospital._

–_¿Qué le dije?– murmuró él a sus espaldas. _

_--------_

La conversación entre ambas partes desconocidas se seguía escuchando, siendo para Rebecca el único indicio de su estado cercano a su conciencia.

–¡No se atreva a clasificarme!– se quejó impetuosa la voz femenina.

–Interprételo como quiera.

La voz femenina cambió su tonalidad a discreta pero no indulgente:

–Ella ... ¿aceptó?

–Me pidió ayuda antes de desmayarse, lo cual interprete como un SÍ. En fin... llévesela.

–¿Y si no llega viva?– volvió a hablar la voz femenina.

–Pues... no merecería que le haya sacado de Racoon ¿no cree? Llévesela de una vez... yo haré el resto

Las ultimas dos oraciones se oyeron más tenues: Rebecca estaba cayendo de nuevo en el sueño, que esperara no fuera del olvido. Quiso suplicar ayuda a pesar de parecer no estar en manos confiables... pero estaba muy débil hasta para eso. Lo ultimo que percibió fue algo en su espalda: una mano que la estaba levantando del lugar donde reposaba. Y un susurro de una palabra más de esa voz femenina, cargada con sentimientos negativos:

–Bastardo.

–––––––––

–...LA TASA SUPERA los cien mil muertos...

Sentada en el asiento trasero del coche, con lo brazos cruzados y pellizcándose el derecho por la inseguridad que sentía, Sherry escuchó las noticias del radio perfectamente. Sí, eran de Racoon. Ese suceso era una catástrofe nacional. O más bien mundial; ¡cientos de miles muertos en sólo días! Nada le superaba tanto, excepto las más salvajes batallas de la historia (como los Campos Cataláunicos por ejemplo). Pero esto no fue una batalla, hasta donde se sabía fue un asesino invisible: un virus del canibalismo enfermizo (apodado así por los medios de comunicación).

El conductor de traje oscuro formal jugó un poco con la sintonía. Tenía la mínima consideración de esquivar esas noticias, sabiendo 'un poco' de por donde pasó la pequeña.

–Te buscare alguna canción en FM

Sherry no le dio importancia al amiguismo del sujeto. No era de los que trabajaban con su padre... de Umbrella... pero odiaba a ese estereotipo de personas: debajo de un atuendo de oficinista ejecutivo tenían un arma y un trabajo que no se dice normal. Siempre los odió desde que tuvo uso de razón. Recordaba que siempre súbitamente llegaban a donde vivía con sus padres y luego de una charla que estos no le permitían presenciar le daban una explicación pobre que terminaba en un mismo latiguillo: Mamá / Papá tienen trabajo que hacer, hija... Los odiaba, aunque no supieran bien para que estaban estos con ella y Leon.

A este último también lo odiaba, aunque trataba de negárselo a si misma, sabiendo que él se empeñaría en protegerle y considerando que le debía al menos un poco de respeto. Aunque quisiera entender porque rayos despidió hostilmente a Claire. Quería saberlo.

-'Yo no soy una niñita pequeña... tiene que decírmelo'

Pero... no se sentía cómoda con nadie, salvo con Claire. No incómoda en el sentido de que Leon no le caía bien o acababa de conocerlo, sino que lo veía como un maldito que la separó de lo que ella consideraba familia.

-'El no puede ser así de malo... debe haber una buena razón'

En fin... ella ni se esforzó en asentir al sujeto. Simplemente se mantenía quieta y callada, perpleja por el cambio de vida tan brusco en el que está ahora. Uno que empezaba con una tragedia que devoró la ciudad donde creció, y todo lo que tenía en ella: TODA SU VIDA MISMA.

Sherry sólo miraba hacia fuera, esperando a Leon. Estaba meditando preguntarle todas las dudas que le surgieron cuando se despertó hace minutos sin nadie al lado.

Vio a Leon salir del edificio habitacional de enfrente, portando una maleta. El disgusto se le notaba hasta en el andar a este último. Sherry le siguió con la vista, viendo como este abría el baúl del auto.

–Pero... ¿a dónde nos llevaran?– pregunta Leon parado con su mano en la cerradura del coche dispuesto a volver a su asiento en el auto.  
O no tan dispuesto...

–Usted lo vera.– dijo el agente con voz calma.

Leon se quedó ahí. Veía fijo al agente con una mirada hostil. Esta no hizo las veces de sutileza RESPONDEME para con el señor. Así que Leon habló con un tono que estaba entre la frustración y el enojo. '¿Acaso eran todos imbeciles que disfrutaban hacerle la cabeza con entredichos sutiles y misteriosos?'

–Hey... ya tuve suficiente de sutilezas con su jefe. ¡Díganme adonde me llevan¡AHORA!

El señor de traje oscuro apoyo su brazo en el techo del coche, poniéndose un poco burlonamente cómodo.

–En serio no podemos decirle mucho, señor Kennedy... no ahora. Pero lo que tengo ordenado es llevarlos íntegros con nosotros. Usted ya 'entró', así que su no colaboración seria más bien desobediencia...

–Joder... sólo dile que suba de una vez.– se oyó al conductor.

–Bueno... ya lo escuchó... Por favor Kennedy. Está entre gente de confianza.

Mientras, Sherry le buscaba la mirada a Leon tratando de verle por la ventana. Él la presintió a través del vidrio y le dirigió una mirada poco agradable, haciendo que la chiquilla se replegara rápidamente al lado opuesto del vehículo y escapara el contacto de visual. Claro... la cara que mostraba enojo no era para ella.

El joven abrió la puerta y se metió en el auto con una mala gana reflejada en su rostro. Luego de que con las misma sensación cerrara la puerta viró hacia Sherry, la cual asustada rehuyó el contacto visual mirando a otro lado.

Sintiendo como daban el ultimo portazo para seguir la marcha, Sherry se animó:

–Leon...

–¿QUE?– retrucó el joven agente con una voz tajante.

Ese tono no daba la sensación de que él quisiera hablar.

–Oh... nada.

Leon se arrepintió hablarle así: 'Ese no debía ser el tono de voz para con ella.' Se le había escapado, así que trataba de enmendarse.

–... perdóname Sherry... es que...

–No en serio... no era nada.

Bueno... definitivamente ese tono de voz le arruino todo, dando paso de nuevo al silencio de la timidez/desprecio de ella y la inseguridad de ambos. En eso, el coche ya se había despegado de la vereda y retomaba su marcha.

–––––––

–BIEN, SEÑOR ... Leon Scott Kennedy, ya esta adentro.– un hombre añejo sostenía la solicitud.

El joven hubiera agradecido de ser un placer. Sólo asintió desganado con la cabeza, mirando su firma como algo que jamás hubiera querido tallar, pero como única instrucción que sin rodeos le habían dado.

En esa pequeña sala de conferencia las pocas caras que habían era todas nuevas para él, excepto la de la rubia que estaba allí a su lado, haciéndose la desinteresada del papeleo.

Los hombres se retiraron, dejando solos al reciente ingresante y a la mujer. Claro... porque ese ambiente era totalmente nuevo para él, además de ser uno donde jamás esperaba encontrarse. Pero la vida da sorpresas.

–Samus... una pregunta.

–Es SARENA.– corrigió ella enojada.

–Pero... ¿por que te cambias el nombre?

–¿Con oírlo no te das cuenta?

Leon dejo ver una expresión interrogativa: una ceja elevada.

–Es horrible... ¿Acaso te gustaría que yo te llame **'Scotty'**?– siguió ella.

Que feo mote para Leon: ni siquiera le gustaba que lo llamaran Scott. Recordó la ultima charla que tuvieron, donde se estaba portando igual de distante; ni que quisiera terminarla realmente.

–No me jodas con eso... ¿Estás enojada conmigo por una razón?

-¿Perdona?

-Que si estás enojada¿Acaso te molestan los nuevos compañeros¿Los Rookies?

-No contigo; con _él. _

Leon puso cara de interrogante: entendía a quien se refería, pero no el porqué. Y como él la estaba mirando a los ojos, ella hizo tomo un cuaderno negro del escritorio que tenían en frente. Lo cargaba como valija conforme decía:

-"Sss...soy un burócrata malparido con cloro en vesss de sss...sangre y me pongo el missssmo saco azul todosss los díasss"– ella tomó el detalle de que el señor arrastraba algunas letras al imitarlo.

Leon hizo una risa ahogada, muy ahogada.

-Sí, estoy hablando de él...

–¿Qué quieres saber?– ella se puso seria en un instante.

Mejor era hacer la pregunta rápido. Hablar con ella no era un placer, siendo siempre tajante.

–¿Quién es realmente ese sujeto?

Ella miró hacia arriba un segundo, cruzada de brazos. Hacia las veces de no voy a contestar, pero decir esa consigna no quedaba mejor. Era costumbre de ella guardarse algunas cosas, consecuencia de bien ya sabía, su vida ya no le pertenecía. Y delante suyo estaba un hombre que parecía iba a caer en la misma maldición: Leon S. Kennedy. Maldición: no había otra palabra para describir lo que su jefe, ese sombrío bastardo con apariencia de abogado Neoyorquino que merecía el apodo G-Man, le estaba haciendo a su vida. Y lo que le haría a Leon.

-'Estas jodido.'– ella pensaba sosteniéndole la mirada hacia Leon.

... en los que hasta en sus caras demostrando cualquier emoción se veía la frescura de sus vidas.

– No importa. Créeme... si eres afortunado no lo volverás a ver. Y dime... ¿Cómo han estado tu y la niña?– remató ella sus respuestas esquivas.

––––––––

LAS AGUJAS DEL reloj de cuarzo de la pared indicaban la cercanía a la medianoche. La luz aun se veía por afuera en las ventanas del austero departamento cortesía del Gobierno en el que Leon y Sherry vivían desde la mañana de hoy, luego de **'firmar'**.

Sentado en posición para manuscribir apoyándose en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, Leon empezó a escribir:

&&&&&&&

**Ya pasaron dos días desde que ocurrió. Pero esta tan claro en mi mente como en mis pesadillas. Las noticias no dicen mucho que pueda impresionarme más que antes, o que pueda agradarme. Quisiera ver que todos los medios que hablan del Duelo Nacional tuvieran alguna forma, o me asusta pensar que les falte intención, de divulgar lo que en verdad ocurrió; lo que es Umbrella al mundo: toda esa abominación y falta de escrúpulos. Quiero que los medios lo destruyan, pero eso no es más que una puta utopía. Aunque hubiera pruebas Umbrella debe tener el poder como para controlarlos. Estoy seguro de que Ben tenía la ambición de que algo de este lío fuera su exclusiva, pero fue consumido, como tantos más. Lo recuerdo muy furioso, aunque débil, y pidiendo que hiciera pagar a ese corrompido jefe de policía. Y después él...**

&&&&&&&

El joven dejo de escribir al tocar ese tema. No quería hacerlo, menos recordarlo: tan bizarro: 'una muerte tan dolorosa y violenta'. Dobló los papeles que eran copias del correo para Irons, y los metió en el cuadernillo. Esas pruebas ya no tenían valor, siendo obvio que todo lo que se expresaban en ellas se 'evaporó' en un trágico amanecer de hace muy poco. Tachó desprolijamente las ultimas palabras.

&&&&&&&

**La verdad es que es la primera página de Mi Diario que voy a escribir en mi vida, recordando lo útiles que pueden ser después de mi experiencia. Para escribir aquí donde terminaría, el ultimo movimiento que hice o hago, y así sabrían donde buscarme. Pero no puedo evitar reflexionar, aunque creo que mejor escribiré esto también, tratando de sacarme el desazón que aun siento.**

**Desde ayer estoy en Arlington Virginia, hospedándome en este departamento de mala muerte que al menos tiene TV. Sherry sigue conmigo, tan distante como siempre. Nada nos ha ocurrido, sea tanto de su infección como a ambos. Hoy yo me vi forzado a unirme al Servicio Secreto. No puedo imaginar para que me necesitan allí. Por ahora sé que es tal como me dijeron: Estas Adentro. No sé porque me contratarían en vez de silenciarme. Temo que sea alguna forma de mantener mi silencio.  
No he vuelto a ver a ese tipo de traje azul. **

**Me preocupa saber como contactare a Claire. Ella sólo tiene mi libreta del departamento de policía y le dije que me buscara en una dirección a la cual no puedo volver.**

_&&&&&&&&_

–En otras noticias, la tragedia de la ciudad de Racoon aun...  
Este mensaje transmitido por la TV quitó la atención de Leon de su manuscrito. Lo veía allí, sentado.

El pequeño televisor fue apagado con el botón rojo del control remoto, hundido con bronca. El joven lo apoyó en la mesa con desprecio. A pesar de que la única imagen estática que mostraba la tele era una foto del ataque nuclear que 'esterilizó' ese pueblo él no soportaba verlo; ningún hombre con esos principios bien marcados que supiera tanto como él se sentiría o pensaría diferente.

-'No puedo creer a donde han llegado...'

Cuanta impotencia, cuanta frustración, a pesar de ser un sobreviviente. Quería plasmar esas negatividad en algún lado, así que empuñó su bolígrafo de tinta azul y...

_&&&&&&&&_

**Me da asco ver en cuanto se ha cagado esa inescrupulosa corporación. Esta fue una ciudad: cientos de miles de vidas inocentes, por Dios.**

**Yo soy un sobreviviente, pero hay tantos que en el deber que yo traté de cumplir han fallecido, y tantos más que no se pudieron salvar. Sí, traté de cumplir, no me confundo porque fallé. Sino Elza estaría a mi lado, o al menos en mi lugar. Ella era tan joven, con sus sueños de estudiante, y ahora no esta. A veces me quedo mirando su foto familiar, y me preguntó que será de sus padres: sólo pueden conformarse viendo la imagen de un hongo de fuego en los noticiarios. Sólo me hace sentir más furioso.**

**No sé que soy ahora, pero juro y firmo aquí que nunca más fallare a alguien, primero muerto que volver a fallarle a alguien.**

**Todo lo que he visto de esta oscura faceta de Umbrella es impresionante, en cualquier sentido de la palabra. Pero ¿Y si eso es la punta del Iceberg¿Si ...**

&&&&&&&&

Un grito juvenil hizo que Leon rayara la hoja en la ultima letra con una gran línea azul. No se reiría si alguien le diría que ahora estaba haciendo las veces de trazador de frecuencias, por más acertado que fuera el comentario. No se volvería a reír en un buen tiempo de cualquier forma.

-'¡Otra pesadilla!'

El joven se irguió rápidamente, empujando la silla violentamente a un lado. Corrió hasta la habitación donde Sherry dormía (o trataba) y tanteó con su mano en la oscuridad. Al dar con el interruptor devino la iluminación de tubos fluorescentes sobre las paredes con insulsos papeles tapiz.

Con una mano en la pared, Leon veía en la cama que era centro de la sala. Sherry estaba sentada en tal, con su tez estaba húmeda del sudor y sus ojos cristalinos por las lagrimas. Lagrimas que se hicieron más evidentes con su rostro rojo por la tensión. Su cabello rubio estaba enmarañado, cubriendo costados de su cara. Su respiración estaba agitada, dando la imaginación de haber tenido una de esas pesadillas donde uno huye hasta ser inevitablemente 'atrapado'. Sí, las de peor final.

A pesar de la continua indiferencia de ella, Leon simplemente no podía devolverle el desinterés aislándose. Tenía que entenderla, quería hacerlo: 'ella era muy joven, y había pasado por tanto', necesitaba que alguien la contenga.

Él se acercó a paso lento hacia la cama y se sentó en un costado.

–Sherry... fue sólo un mal sueño, es todo...– le decía buscándole la mirada, estando de espaldas.

La jovencita ojerosa ya no aguantó más. Ese hombre estaba ahí cuando ella lo necesitaba, y ella siempre con la misma actitud: una insolente indiferencia. Ya no más... ella salió de entre las sabanas y se lanzó buscando el regazo de él. Dejó caer la tensión en su llanto conforme Leon la envolvía en sus brazos primero paralizados de sorpresa.  
Para estrecharse con Leon ella se había destapado por completo, dejando ver que no tenía nada más que una camisa blanca que hacía las veces de remera y pollera por lo grande que le quedaba. Así, él se volvió a recordar conseguir otra muda de ropa a la pequeña; la camisa que ella vestía era de él.

El ahora tutor de ella se veía sorprendido, notándose además en sus ojos bien abiertos. El cambio de actitud de ella fue de golpe, en ese suceso: de la total apatía a un gesto que decía estoy muy mal. Sólo afianzó el abrazo, y esperaría a que ella terminara de expulsar todas las emociones fuertes que acarreaba y detonaban en sus pesadillas. Así lo hacia, callado.

Sentía tanta pena por ella, mientras oía su llanto disminuyendo con el paso del desahogo y percibiéndolo en su hombro, que estaba dispuesto a dejar que ella cediera primero del abrazo. Sólo sabe que pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando ella dejo de llorar, pero su apretón seguía constante. Talvez era parte de pedir perdón por su conducta... talvez estaba muy, muy mal. Leon cabeceó un segundito sobre el hombro de Sherry: se estaba quedando dormido. Es increíble como un 'primer día' puede cansar a una persona.

–Sherry.– le avisaba, tratando de separarse lo más delicadamente, temiendo que ella no malinterpretara.

El silencio fue la respuesta, pero uno bueno: se había quedado dormida en su regazo. Teniéndola tan cerca en frente suyo notó los rastros negros de lagrimas en sus mejillas, pero ahora sus ojos estaban cerrados demostrando calma. Sus párpados ya no mostraban que los ojos se movían enérgicamente (símbolo de estar 'soñando'). Llevando la mano atrás de su cabeza se preparaba para dejarla de nuevo en la cama.

La acomodó y arropó, ciertamente como gesto, ciertamente por el actual otoño. Saliendo, ya estaba por alcanzar el botón de las luces cuando:  
–¡Espera!  
Volteó. Se le hizo muy evidente lo que ella iba a pedir:

–¡No apagues la luz!  
Tal como cuando los niñitos pequeños cuando habían una película de terror. Ojala fuera ese el motivo.  
–OK– afirmó Leon con una voz tenue pero amistosa.

Sólo doce años, con un demonio... sólo doce años. Su vida era un escombro, arruinada y sin padres, por lo poco pudo saber. De cicatrices psicológicas estaba seguro de no haber visto todo aun. Esto corría por la mente de Leon mientras pensaba si escribir: 'Sherry logro salvarse¿pero cuantos niños como ella no lo habían logrado?' Pensarlo aun le desgarraba más. Más bien ni quería escribirlo; se le hizo más evidente que Un Diario no iba con él, más evidente que el sueño. Pero ese cansancio no evitó que arrojara el cuaderno a un rincón con desprecio, maldiciendo en voz baja.

-'Me voy a la cama.'

Se arrojó al lado izquierdo de la cama de dos plazas, sin siquiera lavarse los dientes. Debido a ese moretón emocional de tremenda congoja que hacia que él mismo no se importara, aun estaba vestido en sus pantalones vaqueros, remera, zapatillas y hasta olvidar afeitarse. Con sus manos entre la almohada y su cabeza, repentinamente se levantó un poco al oír algo extraño en la puerta de la habitación.

–No puedo dormir.– oyó de Sherry cuando la vio, apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

'Igual que ayer', pero esta vez ella se lo dijo con toda confianza.

–Leon...puedo... ¿puedo quedarme a dormir aquí?– preguntó ella sin cambiar de posición, aun con medio cuerpo oculto tras el marco del cual se aferraba.

Él no dijo nada por unos segundos, hasta que acomodándose sobre sus codos despegó la espalda de la cama:  
–Seguro.

Quedó con su mirada al techo, sabiendo que como caballero que era debía traer el colchón de Sherry y dejarlo en la habitación. 'Y de seguro también usarlo y ceder la cama'. Simple onomatopeya para la situación: UFFF.

Antes de que pudiera convencerse de salir de la cama a hacer eso, la preadolescente marchó en paso apurado hasta el lecho. Ella gateó sobre la parte posterior hasta quedar a la altura de Leon y se acostó boca arriba, a su lado.

–Espero no molestarte... ayer no pude dormir nada.– dijo ella mirándolo, pero sin que él devolviera la vista.

Lo que la pequeña le dijo no era ninguna novedad para él.

–Esta bien Sherry, te entiendo

Dicho esto Leon se levantó de la cama, dispuesto ahora a traer el colchón de la cama de Sherry, donde se tiraría a dormir.

–¿A donde vas?– preguntó ella, con su mirada persiguiéndole.

–A buscar tu colchón– susurró él.

–Espera... a mi...

Ante la pausa de ella, Leon hacia un gesto con su cabeza que bastara como un "que".

–A mi no me molesta... compartir la cama.– dijo la niña, librándose del pudor a pronunciar eso– pero... por favor, no quiero dormir sola.

Leon no supo que decir. Su ceño se frunciría a no ser por lo cansado que estaba. Y en esa oscuridad con luz de luna no podía hacer que sus expresiones hablaran por él. La preadolescente sólo permanecía en el lado izquierdo de la cama, también incómodamente callada.

–Ejem... Mejor voy a por el colchón– retomó él.

Sabía que la niña sólo necesitaba eso. Pero dormidos así él estaría más incomodo de lo que a ella le incomodó pedirlo.

–Por favor Leon, al menos esta noche... ¡y no volveré a molestar!

Los dos hablaban con susurros, como cuando cualquiera lo hace instintivamente en la oscuridad de la noche que reina en un dormitorio.

–No es que molestes... pero...

Se detuvo de lo que no iba a decir. Sí... tiene 12 años, ya es casi una mujer. Si no se lo decía su edad, se lo decía su cuerpo que apenas se marcaba bajo esa enorme camisa. De hecho ya estaba sintiéndose ridículo por sólo cuestionárselo e incomodándose un poco más. 'Debería ser comprensivo.'. Ni hablar del sueño que hacia que se parara encorvado.

Así que hizo esquivas:

–Mira Sherry, yo estaré aquí para lo que necesites. Ahora me voy a buscar el colchón... tu toma la cama, es más cómoda.

–Pero... No es como si fuéramos a ... a...– dejo de susurrar aunque se detuvo.

No se podía ver como Leon abría sus ojos de par en par. Él no la conocía bien, y con eso estaba empezando a hacerlo. Tal como los niños de padres distanciados, ella era más crecida de mente que de cuerpo: sabiendo y suponiendo cosas que supuestamente los niños de 12 años tipo no saben. Una niña que además creía poder valerse por si sola en diversas situaciones, porque tuvo que hacerlo sin sus padres en casi toda su corta vida, que fueron quienes la engendraron pero NO quienes la criaron.  
'¿Esta niña tuvo infancia?'

–... no sigas– él tomo la palabra en el silencio entrado en segundos.

–... lo siento.

Otra vez ella se estaba disculpando. Hasta hace poco eran las palabras más frecuentes, bueno, las únicas que ella se dignaba a pronunciarle. Francamente eso hacía que Leon se molestara consigo mismo.

–Esta bien, no te disculpes. Soy un estúpido malpensado– él fingió una sonrisa que no se pudo ver, el sueño lo estaba abandonando.– Voy a por el colchón, y mejor que no se hable más.

Él estaba por salir del dormitorio.

–¿Leon?

–(¿Y ahora QUE?) Dime

–¿No me traes un vaso de agua?

'Ella lo escuchó perfectamente': para lo que necesites.  
Leon simplemente accedió silenciosamente, volviendo al minuto con lo que ella le pidió.

–Gracias...– dijo ella devolviendo el vaso luego de beber.

Minutos después Leon dejo caer un colchón en el suelo. Este hizo el ruido del aire agitado al tocar el piso. Aun sentada en la cama Sherry no había quitado la mirada de la puerta hasta que él volvió.

–¿Cuando volveremos a ver a Claire?– preguntó ella, inmediatamente después.

–...– él no se atrevía a enfrentarle la mirada por ese asunto.

En los últimos minutos ella había hablado con él más que ayer y anteayer. Tenía tantas preguntas para Leon, y ahora se libró de la cadena en su conciencia que no la dejaba hablar libremente. Ahora le tenía confianza. Tenía tantas preguntas: '¿A dónde iremos?' pues... ya parecía que estaban establecidos. '¿Qué haremos?' lo estaba viviendo. Así que eligió algo que quería saber y que el repaso de las ultimas 48 horas no le dirían.

Sherry gateó hasta la parte posterior de la cama. Allí encontró a Leon boca abajo, tan cerca que podría pisarlo por accidente si saliera de la cama por ese lado.

–¿Leon?

La respiración cansada mezclada con bostezo fue lo primero que oyó. El joven despegó su cara de la almohada y le buscó la mirada a Sherry.

–¿Por qué peleaste con Claire¿Por qué la quieres lejos?– contemplándolo de espaldas.

El joven pensó que había escapado de responder algo así de complicado. 'Así de complicado explicarle a ella... por que de seguro lo que Claire buscaba la llevaría a ser barrida por Umbrella'

–Ella y yo... coincidimos que es lo mejor.

–¿Lo mejor?– Sherry se salía del contexto de susurros.

Realmente no quería tragarse esa excusa, por que no la entendía. Pero sabía que Leon no quería su mal; ella sólo quería saber de Claire. Sólo quería entender y esperanzarse con la vuelta de ella.

–Quiero que me lo digas– tratando de sonar con carácter.

–Ella... esta buscando a su familia– él se ponía boca arriba.

–Y cuando la encuentre... ¿crees que vuelva con nosotros?

Sólo había algo para decir.

–Ella lo prometió ¿recuerdas?

Por un momento, aunque sea un segundo fugaz, ella casi esboza una sonrisa. Sabía que Claire cumplió antes sus promesas, 'y lo haría ahora'. Eso esperanzaba a la pequeña de que ella volvería con 'ellos'. Sí, con ellos dos.  
-'Leon ahora es mi familia también'

–Buenas Noches.– dijo Sherry replegándose hacia donde la almohada.

–Buenas noches.

––––––

_AHORA SÍ PARECÍA una pesadilla; no, un momento... 'TODO ES REAL'. Arañas gigantes, cuervos que disfrutaban picotear gente hasta matarla, y los imposibles de pasar por alto ZOMBIS. Todas sus sanguinarias presencias estaban ahí; era un infierno gótico lo que estaba viviendo._

–_Fin del camino_

_El introvertido desaliento que Elza se daba en su cabeza fue cortado por el policía, que le decía eso dándose vuelta. Y también de su recorrido. Estaban pasando cerca de la entrada que daba al alcantarillado, luego de las indicaciones que les dio un tal... Ben. Se quedaron allí parados frente a una, al parecer, inamovible cortina de acero. El aire se tornaba húmedo, y un poco fétido por efecto de la misma humedad. Ese es el olor característico de los alcantarillados. La humedad también se veía en los cercos de luz de las lámparas y en las misma paredes de hormigón curado. El relente se sentía en el rostro, en las manos. Y en la espina una sensación: terror._

–_¿No has intentado esa puerta?– ella señala una puerta tipo escotilla rectangular, típica de los drenajes._

–_¿Qué no viste que intente abrirla?– dijo él con sorna._

–_Ah, perdona, tengo la cabeza en otro lado... ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer, Leon?_

_El oficial pensaba en el ducto arriba como una vía alternativa que no sabe bien si serviría. Mientras meditaba se acercó un poco más a tal._

_-'Hay sólo una forma de averiguarlo.' ...¿Elza?_

_Ella sólo movió su cabeza, indicando su atención._

–_Te voy a ayudar a subir para que veas si puedes abrir del otro lado...¿Vale?_

_Ella asintió con un rostro inexpresivo. En posición para lo planeado, Leon juntó sus manos y se las mostró diciéndole:_

–_Bien ¡Rápido!_

_Luego de guardar su pistola, ella puso el pie en el apoyo creado por las palmas de Leon y después dejó que la elevara. Siendo empujada en sus talones por el policía, ella trataba de no hacerle caso al fuego que sentía por deslizar su pierna escoriada con la pared conforme trepaba._

–_Elza...se te cayó tu billetera..._

–_Me la das después... Dios... menos mal que no traigo falda._

_Ahora estaba haciendo fuerza con sus brazos para llegar al ducto. Leon vigilaba con los brazos preparados por si ella no lograba el primer intento._

_De repente la puerta-escotilla que creyeron bloqueada dejo oír un ruido martillante. Mirado atento, Leon sospechó quien era al otro lado: el titán al que las balas apenas detenían. Pero sólo con el dato no iba a quedarse tranquilo PARA NADA._

–_¡Demonios!..._

–_Leon ...¿qué es eso?_

–_... ¡Muévete!_

_Arriba de él, la joven estudiante ya había llegado al ducto, y la curiosidad la hizo voltear para ver. Bastó un solo golpazo para empezar a preocuparla, haciéndola maldecir al ver como esa masa metálica rectangular fuera sacudida con el empujón de algo inhumano que al parecer no tendría problemas para aflojar esa barrera. Así que tenía que apurarse; el dolor de sus heridas no era nada con tal de que él estuviera a salvo también. Cada estrépito de choque de metal se oía más constante haciendo eco en ese corredor _

_¡Clank!_

_¡CLANK! _

_Conforme ella fue bajando al otro lado oía a Leon gritar opacadamente:_

_–¡Ahora ábreme!_

_Ella lo presionó un botón en un pad metálico de un manotazo sin más. El origen de la cortina parecía temblar de estar a punto de romperse, pero la elevación comenzó de inmediato. Los estruendos aun se oían al otro lado además de las vociferadas de Leon. _

_¡CLANK¡ _

_Pero el sonido del motor que elevaba esa persiana metálica empezó a hacer evidente su falla: primero se frenaba para luego volver a arrancar, pocas veces así hasta detenerse por completo. Y la miserable abertura que había dejado sólo dejaría pasar algo un poco más grande que una rata. _

–_¿Qué pasa?–se oía atenuada pero desesperadamente de parte del oficial._

_Ella empezó a golpear el condenado botón repetidas veces, con la misma tensión. Pero un chispazo eléctrico en el pad espantó su mano: inutilizable. Esos estrépitos metálicos se seguían escuchando cada vez más seguido. Ella sólo suspiró sin maldecir, aun protegiendo sus dedos súbitamente chamuscados. Sin otro recurso que se le ocurriera se puso ambas manos al lado de su boca y gritó hacia arriba, para que su advertencia llegara:_

–_¡Leon¡La puerta se..._

**¡CLANK!**

_Ni ella mismo pudo oírse ante ese sonido, que indicaban el peligro naciente, acompañado por unos súbitos disparos inconfundibles: la recortada del policía._

–_¿LEON?_

–_¡HUYE!_

_Inmediatamente después de esas ultimas palabras una gran abolladura esférica surgió en la cortina frente a Elza. Luego una más. El susto la sacó espantada hacia atrás y cubriéndose de reflejo, pegando un suspiro de adrenalina. Los nervios le impedían hasta articular palabra._

_Alejándose de la abollada persiana, ella empezó a sacar el Radio. Pero toda esa maldita locura la ponía tan nerviosa que el aparato se caía de sus manos, sin poder usarlo. Conforme lo hacía lanzaba algún grito de llamado a ese hombre, esperando por el amor de Dios una respuesta:_

–_¡LEON¿ESTAS AHÍ?_

_No fue Leon quien contestó con una voz rasposa y tétrica a través del ducto:_

–**_STARS_**

**_¡CLANK!_**

_Una tercera abolladura, y la persiana metálica empezó a temblar como si estuviera a punto de desmantelarse. Ella sólo pudo hacer algo que, fuera de que doliera, le dijo su instinto: HUIR._

–––––––––

–_No puede ser._

_Soltó esa oración, la cual se oyó muy bien en el exasperadamente callado calabozo. Sentado en la tabla de esta celda, un hombre de camisa blanca, pantalones café, y una cola de caballo lazando su cabello pelirrojo se miraba los zapatos. Zapateaba de intranquilidad y se estrechaba las manos, haciéndolas sudar. Es que LAS COSAS NO SE ARREGLARON SOLAS como el esperaba y ya había empezado a rogar._

_-'¿Cómo puede ser?... esto no puede pasarme ahora.'_

_Esos pensamientos sintetizaban todas las dudas que surgieron desde que ese joven oficial le gritó a través de la reja: No voy a ninguna parte... Soy el último oficial de policía que queda aquí._

_Bien suponía que la mejor fuente de información de cómo estaban las calles y la misma comisaría eran una mirada testimonial fuera de esta celda. La misma en la se había encerrado hasta que se calmara todo. O al menos eso esperaba: que los policías pudieran frenar a esas... a esas COSAS._

_-'Pero... ¿si ese sujeto era el ultimo policía...entonces...'_

_No quería creerse el escenario que le contaron la joven rubia y ese policía con cara de adolescente hacia un rato: **¡La comisaría es un CAOS!** Trataba de encontrar una razón de porque le mentirían esos sujetos. ¿Quizás psicología inversa? Pero... si así era ¿para que lo querrían afuera de la celda? Sólo un argumento tenía sentido: Lo querían ayudar. Y pensar que a duras penas les dijo su nombre.  
Se negaba a arriesgarse a salir de "su bunker", de la cual conservaba la llave en el bolsillo de su camisa. Ahora era cuando tenía TANTO para perder. Tenía una exclusiva que consiguió, su catapulta a la fama como periodista. Algo que por fin lo sacaría de la mediocridad que demostraba su sonrisa falsa. _

_-'Ben Bertolucci, el periodista que desenmascaró los negocios turbios entre Umbrella y el comisionado Brian Irons'– lo soñaba, lo veía venir. _

_Hasta se imaginó como firmaba libros escritos por él en librerías, al mejor estilo de los periodistas progresistas famosos. No quería... 'ni tenía'... que hacer nada que arriesgara su vida ya que lo tenía todo con él: esa copia del correo para Irons que delataba actividades ilícitas que ayudaban a algo de seguro mucho Peor. Sólo tenía que quedarse ahí para conservar ese elemento a salvo._

_-'Donde huele a mierda, cuando uno se acerca...'_

_No pudo terminar su reflexión cuando sintió un portazo. Entonces, Ben Bertolucci viró la vista hacia las rejas que lo protegían. Luego de segundos escuchó unos pasos y como se movían hacia un lado las rejas corredizas que eran antesala del calabozo de RPD._

–_¿Señor¿Sigue usted por ahí?– se oyó una joven voz con ansiedad._

–_Ahhh, es la joven lisiada.– dijo Ben en voz baja, sólo para que él se escuchase._

_Una voz femenina joven, invadida por el miedo que se notaba en su timbre: definitivamente era la jovencita que acompañaba al policía. Aunque lo supo, pegó su cabeza a los barrotes y trató de tantear con su vista, esperando a que ella llegara y se pusiera en frente. Así lo hizo esta, cojeando un poquito hasta alcanzar la mazmorra al final del pasillo._

–_¿Por qué no me contestó antes?– reclamó ella al encontrarlo al otro lado de los barrotes._

–_Vamos niña... no es para tanto. Además trato de dormir._

–_Como se nota que usted no ha enfrentado el allí afuera– respondió Elza, descansando de sostener la pistola, con esta apuntando hacia el suelo._

–_¿Y que paso con tu amigo el poli¿Acaso ya lo..._

–_¡NI LO MENCIONE!– Elza le lanzó una mirada de odio que el señor acostumbraba ver de cualquiera._

_Ben conoció el tono enojado de ella, o el tenso. Sabía que no estaba diciendo lo correcto, pero la mediación no es su fuerte. Sólo una cosa le importaba en ese momento, como ya se ha dicho. Ben agito su mano frente a su rostro al sentir un hedor extraño:_

–_Rayos... ¿Acaso nadaste en un desagüe o qué?_

_Ella no pensaba contarle algo que esperara terminara como una anécdota y no como un patético esfuerzo por sobrevivir. Luego de otra mirada de enojo a ese sujeto sacó un Walkie-talkie y lo puso en frente de su cara. Sosteniéndolo de forma que el pulgar ejerciera fuerza en un botón frontal, ella empezó a decir:_

–_Leon...¿me escuchas?... Por favor responde_

_El periodista la miraba, esperando a que el suspenso creado por la frecuencia diera algún símbolo. Un hola, un gemido, un auxilio, un clamado de garganta ahogada en su propia sangre... lo que fuera._

–_Elza... te recibo... pero apenas te escuchó– se oyó en el radio._

_Si ella pudiera, saltaría de alegría._

–_FINALMENTE– festejó –¿Estas bien?_

_La voz transmitida se oía atenuada. De seguro la calidad de recepción de su compañero era igual de inaudible. Y la respuesta lo hacía evidente:_

–_Elza, me alegra que estés bien. Te veré en el estacionamiento. ¡Marcha hacia allí!_

_Como si no de verdad esto no acabará, ahora ella debía volver al estacionamiento. Esperaba que el miedo no interfiriera con los fugaces recuerdos de la exploración del edificio. Al menos esperaba recordar donde quedaba el condenado lugar._

–_Haré lo que pueda.– luego de bajar el radio le habló a Ben– Él esta vivo.– dijo más desafiante hacia el reportero._

–_Me alegro._

_El tono de él podría parecer de sarcasmo o así era su voz. De cualquier forma, es la única facción que él le demostró al dúo de jóvenes._

–_En serio... me alegro.– aseguró Ben con el mismo tono de voz. _

_Elza le sonrío._

–_Sal de ahí, vamos al estacionamiento– Dijo Elza, acercándose y apoyando una mano en el soporte horizontal de los barrotes._

_La voz de ella demostraba una tranquilidad que recientemente la llenó, al igual que su mirada. O quizás fingía todo para poder convencer a Ben._

–_¡No!... yo no voy a ningún lado, ya te lo dije. Allí afuera no hay más que zombis_

–_Por favor... ¡Tiene que salir de ahí algún día¡No puede quedarse ahí para siempre!_

–_Oye... ¿por que mejor no te quedas aquí? Puedo abrir la celda y..._

_Ben ya esperaba que ella no le tomara en serio la propuesta, incluso por el lado escatologico. Talvez él era de las personas que esperaban a que alguien más resuelva la situación, pero tampoco contaba con armas o valor para largarse de ahí y acompañarles._

–_Pero él me dijo..._

–_Pues entonces buena suerte– la interrumpió Ben, con costados de su cara reposando alrededor de las barras._

_Elza hizo un _No_ lento con la cabeza, los cuales hacían las veces de No puedes ser así .Ella recordó fugazmente como un zombi se adentró por una ventana tapiada pobremente con maderas. Todos los habitantes de la ciudad convertidos en caníbales intentarían lo mismo. En palabras más sintéticas: **ella sabía que los zombis coparían toda la comisaría tarde o temprano, y era cuestión de tiempo.** Razón suficiente para no imitar la 'estúpida' actitud de Ben. Él no duraría allí. Pero pensar solamente que era un estúpido e irse no estaba en sus planes._

–_Bueno... pues...– ella retomó la palabra, al igual que su pistola Beretta negra._

_La joven posó el cañón negro sobre la cerradura de la reja que los separaba. Ben la vio de inmediato y golpeó el arma con un manotazo. Apenas le corrió el cañón, pero hasta evitó un disparo accidental. La regaño gritando:_

–_¿QUÉ HACES?_

–_¡Sólo sal!– ella le gritaba con el mismo tono de él– ¡Si te quedas ahí vas a...!_

–_¡Olvídalo!– el tapó con su mano derecha el cerrojo._

_No estaba dispuesto a dar la mano por su idea del bunker, pero sabía que ella no dispararía. Veía voluntad en ella, pero no la fuerza para hacerlo._

–_¡Por favor..._

–_¡Tu tienes un arma¡Deja de lloriquear y vete!_

_Los labios de Elza temblaban para tratar de articular algún buen argumento. La tranquilidad se estaba esfumando en ella, y su cara volvía a ser la de antes: una que demostraba el cansancio psicológico inherente al horror que estaba viviendo._

_Ben le dio la espalda y volvió a sentarse en esa tabla que intentaba emular una cama._

–_Creo que el estacionamiento esta a... dos puertas de aquí– especulaba en voz alta._

–_¡Pues bien! Te deseo suerte– dijo ella con un intento de voz tajante_

_El sólo vio unos pocos intentos de pasos hasta que desapareció de su vista._

–_De seguro Leon encontrara alguna forma de convencerte– gritó ella, rematándose con el ruido de las rejas corredizas._

_En la misma posición anterior, mirándose de nuevo sus zapatos, Ben hizo oídos sordos para unas palabras que le parecían necias. No necesitaba que alguien le demostrara importancia a su vida, no quería ser rescatado aun. Quería algo más 'directo'._

_-'Quizás ahora estan enviando a la Guardia Nacional'– se volvía a ilusionar._

–––––––––

_Mientras tanto en el corredor donde la iluminación no tranquilizaba, Elza estaba intentando el camino. Se encontró al lado de una puerta que descartó de inmediato, porque de ella venía. La otra alternativa era seguir el corredor._

_-'¿Por qué a mi?'_

_Aunque estaba armada, ella tenía miedo. Tuvo un mal recuerdo del estacionamiento._

_En ese lugar tan abierto había Dobermans alocados, rabiosos, o le que Dios quiera que sean; con sus pelajes bañados en la sangre de heridas tan profundas que dejaban ver las líneas de los tejidos musculares. Casi no los pasan: ella les tuvo que cerrar la puerta sobre el hocico a uno. _

_-'¿Por qué rayos ... ALLÍ?' _

_¡GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! _

_Repentinamente un grito inhumano muy fuerte retumbó en ese sector. Era como si la furia de un hombre fuera expresada, pero con pulmones de oso. Tan gutural y fuerte se oía que era fácil determinar que las paredes y puertas no opacaban su potencia. Juraría que estas ultimas temblaron._

_Elza tenía la pistola elevada en frente suyo, sosteniéndola como la civil inexperta en armamento que es. La miró un segundo en su mano diestra; ahora era cuando quería cerciorarse de que aun la tenía en su poder. El grito se volvió a escuchar más fuerte, más inhumano y más CERCA. El miedo hacía que en ella la adrenalina empezara a llenarle sangre, sintiendo ese golpe frío en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. _

**_¡GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! _**

_... de nuevo, con cada macabra cualidad aumentada en su esencia, y más CERCA._

_Elza olvidó a los Dobermans del estacionamiento y salió disparada de allí. Atravesó el corredor con la adrenalina silenciando el dolor de su escoriada pierna. Empujó la puerta chocando con ella. _

_El estacionamiento. _

_No escucho ladridos, gruñidos, ni los ruiditos de las patas caninas pisando el asfalto. Unos pasos se oían solamente. Unos de botas que no arrastraban suela como los zombis. Su esperanza se torno viva cuando veía en frente al igual que el par que se encontraba del otro extremo del garage._

–_¡Leon!_

–_¿Elza?... ¡Elza!_

_Ambos corrieron hacia su encuentro. Mientras Leon frenaba en frente de Elza ningún pudor impidió que los brazos de ella se lanzaran envolviendo el cuello de él, alterando un poco el equilibrio y sorpresa de este. Ambos se aliviaron enormemente al ver que estaban bien, aunque la palabra felices también coincide. _

–_Lo lograste Elza– Leon le palmeaba la espalda._

–_Gracias a Dios que estas bien. Estaba muy asustada.– ella se quitó la frase del pecho._

_Allí estaba, de nuevo con él. La primera separación fue voluntaria, la segunda NO. Ahora nada lo separaría de él. Sabía que Leon sólo cumplía con su deber, proteger y servir, pero aun así ya veía admirable su convicción frente a la tremenda adversidad representada por cientos de muertos vivientes y otras criaturas sanguinarias. Cada gesto: el siempre yendo al frente, siempre ofreciéndose a entrar primero a cualquier sala, siempre anteponiendo el bienestar ajeno al suyo. Era sólo su deber, pero era sencillamente admirable. _

_Y la situación no era cualquiera: no era retener a unos borrachines con gas pimienta o tirotearse con un delincuente que se sabe podía caer de un balazo o dos; eso era una desmoralizadora pesadilla conformada de monstruos infrahumanos que no cederían hasta matarlos. Quien sabe cuantos oficiales se habían doblado ante la adversidad y dejado que esta facilitara sus muertes. Justamente, como los colegas de Leon que ya formaban parte de las hordas de caníbales._

_Al mismo tiempo ligeramente pensó en Claire. ¿Como podía ser ella tan valiente, fuera de que también tuviera un arma de fuego, indispensable para supervivir allí al menos un rato. Se sentía tan pequeña frente a ella. No trataba de auto consolarse sabiendo que ayudo por minutos a buscar a una niña huidiza o lamentarse de sus heridas que hacían que no pudiera correr rápido y por ende hacerla un poco... ¿como decirlo? Dependiente.  
Sabía que no podía ser así de valiente. Pero lo importante ahora es que él estaba ahí, con ella. A ese oficial, a Leon Scott Kennedy, "para servirle" (lo recordaba)... al hombre que estaba abrazando ahora, ya sentía que le debería algo más que su vida... algo que estaba naciendo en el corazón de ella, algo que implicaba a la maravillosa persona del joven oficial..._

–_Tenemos que salir de aquí– él desligaba el abrazo del encuentro lentamente._

_Con su mirada aniñada más tranquila, Elza asintió silenciosa. Pero él ni siquiera le había quitado las manos de los hombros cuando el grito más espantoso que oyeran en sus vidas se oía retumbar. Con eso Leon hizo un movimiento acostumbrado: paso lateral, escudando a Elza._

–_¿Pero qué demonios es eso?– preguntó él._

–_¡Viene de allá, me estaba siguiendo!– señaló Elza temblorosa hacia donde ella había salido._

–––––––––

_Era un ser humanoide grotescamente deforme. Sus harapos de ropa apenas tapaban ese pellejo esas heridas, como si simplemente la dermis se estirara hasta deshacerse sobre la musculatura expuesta y supradesarrollada. Esa cosa quizás era humana antes, pero de humano ahora sólo tenía los jirones de ropa. Lo que quedaba de su cabeza (visible por la cabellera rubia) daba la sensación de que esta se hundía entre sus hombros. Su cara gangrenada aun dejaba ver la emoción que debió tener antes de renacer en esa monstruosidad: FURIA. Su caja torácica también estaba acentuadamente deforme, con costillas que sobresalían escarbar hasta exponerse. Hasta el sonido vociferante que emitía era sencillamente espeluznante ¿o de su gruñido más bien?_

–_¡ALÉJATE!– gritaba Ben refugiado en su celda._

_La monstruosidad bípeda tomo con sus dedos hechos buñuelos rojos la parte de la reja que era corrediza, moteando de sangre donde tocaba. Ni siquiera jadeo para hacer fuerza y mover de golpe la reja, haciendo saltar metales trozados de la ahora inservible cerradura. Esta verja golpeó contra el origen con mucha fuerza, sacando un poco de polvo de la pared de hormigón vecina._

_El bunker de Ben fue rebasado por el monstruo. Con esa cosa enfrente y acercándose el reportero sólo podía gritar y tiritar contra una pared:_

–_¡Noooo... Aléjate...!– se cubría con un brazo._

_Todo pasó muy rápido luego: la criatura le acercó una mano a la cara y un tentáculo morado perforó la palma para meterse de lleno en la boca de Ben. Así tapaba sus gritos, y el apéndice de ese ser se adentraba en la boca del señor ansiosamente. El hombre apenas pudo luchar tomándose el cuello tratando de hacer algunas gárgaras._

_No sabe si fue el susto o la falta de aire, pero Ben se desmayó cayendo boca al suelo, a los pies de ese monstruo 'jorobado'. La serpiente seguía en su boca, meneándose para introducirse más._

––––––––

_Un sabor peor que el del vomito estaba en sus boca. No sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo allí tirado con su cara en el suelo, hasta que un dolor muy punzante lo obligó a despertarse. No era un dolor superficial ni muscular... era un dolor en sus entrañas. Se disponía a ponerse de pie, pero el dolor lo conservó en una posición de tres patas (porque una mano estaba aferrando el costado)._

_Ben Bertolucci sentía como si un soplete lo estuviera cortando por dentro, pulverizando cada capa de sus órganos y músculos, ascendente desde su abdomen. Gritaba hasta exhalar con todo por ese dolor. Sentía la falta de aire por gritar tanto ¿o talvez le estaban masacrando sus pulmones? Súbitamente ese padecimiento se detuvo, y Ben por fin pudo salir de su patética posición, poniéndose de pie. Con una mano aun en el costado camino torpemente hacia fuera de su ya inservible Bunker rejado._

_Apenas atravesó ese umbral los espasmos volvieron, haciendo que el reportero se estrechara a si mismo con ambos brazos. Su tiritar de dolor comenzaba con un intento de aprisionar el grito tras sus dientes, pero falló. El dolor dejó el cuerpo de Ben a merced de la gravedad, golpeando su espalda contra la parte exterior de las rejas y deslizándose hasta sentarse en el suelo. _

_Luego vomitó sin fuerza un poco de sangre con pedacitos blandos de algo. 'Lo que sea que tuviera adentro lo estaba cercenando' Esos trocitos podrían ser sus vísceras. Lo regurgitado tiño una línea carmesí sin mucha forma en su camisa blanca. Pero al menos el dolor volvió a cesar. Quedó mirando a la nada, con hilillos de sangre a ambos lados de la boca._

_Es increíble como el dolor puede cansar tanto. Después de semejante masaje visceral Ben no tenía energías ni para mover su cabeza hacía el único sonido además de sus gritos: ese dúo de jóvenes supervivientes había vuelto._

–_¡Ben!– gritó Leon corriendo hacía él._

_Elza Walker llegaba a la par del oficial._

–_¿Qué ocurrió?– siguió el policía._

_Leon se dio cuenta con su cercanía que la pregunta que correspondía era ¿Qué te pasó?_

–_Ahhhh... mierda–gimoteaba Ben, con ambos jóvenes arrodillados al lado de él._

–_Aguanta Ben... ¿Qué tienes?_

–_No se ve... ¿verdad?– ironizo él, inentendible hacia los otros dos._

_Elza y Leon lo miraban más preocupados que extrañados.  
Ben no sabía si esto era un preludio a una muerte. 'No podía estar pasándole esto, no ahora'. Aunque los principios le importaban un comino no iba a dejar que los verdaderos malos de la película se salieran con la suya. Manoteó un bolsillo lateral y sacó un papel. Con algunos jadeos en medio empezó a ironizar otra vez, dándose introducción con un intento de risa:_

–_Mierda... no me lo creo... casi tenía una exclusiva... y mira lo que me viene a pasar._

–_¿De qué hablas?_

_Lo que sea que tuviera, Leon pensó que a lo mejor era un síntoma de alguna afección; una simple alucinación. En eso Ben expuso frente a ellos dos unos papeles con letras imprentas._

–_Agarra a ese maldito, hazlo pagar_

_Elza sólo callaba, esperando que lo que escuchara de sus diálogos pudiera ponerla al tanto. No suponía que Leon estaba en la misma incógnita._

–_¿Quién¿De que... – preguntaba Leon luego de tomar los papeles de los dedos sin fuerza del sujeto._

–_El jefe Irons...– Ben lo volvía a interrumpir._

_El quería explayarse más, pero sintió una correntada en el cuerpo: los espasmos estaban por volver. Ben hubiera querido decir más pero en un segundo el DOLOR volvió. Empezó intentando retener el grito:_

–_Mphm...  
Y ya no pudo más. Gritando y agitándose con ambas manos estrujando el centro del pecho, Ben creo preocupación en los jóvenes supervivientes. Leon lo sujeto nervioso de un hombro, preguntando:_

–_¿Ben¿Qué demonios tien...?_

_El periodista empujó con un brazo a Leon, quitándose su mano del hombro y sentándolo sobre su trasero. Se paró de imprevisto, volviendo sus dos manos a estrujarse el torso, ahora justo donde tenía esa línea roja bermellón. Elza se paró de inmediato, acercándose más hacia él para ver que podía hacer._

–_¡Cálmate!– suplicaba ella._

_Ben sentía como un látigo ardiente golpeaba cortando su interior ascendentemente. Los sonidos de sus huesos siendo quebrantados sólo podían ser escuchados por él, con un eco en su cabeza tan especial como espeluznante._

–_Mi pecho... me esta... ARGHHHHHHHH_

_Un tentáculo de color violeta y rojo salió disparado del hombro derecho de Ben, salpicando sangre hacia delante. Un poco de este salpique pegó en la cara de Elza, dibujando puntitos escarlatas en su piel blanca y horrorizándola de tal forma que sus reflejos quedaron paralizados, sin cerrar sus ojos a la pequeña salpicadura granate._

_El reportero no paraba de gritar, con un tono estrepitoso no cambiante. Sólo pasó otro segundo cuando ese apéndice de algo latigueara hacia atrás y adelante, cortando desde dentro al pobre hombre como si fuera papel higiénico mojado y desperdigando sangre sobre los muchachos y la pared. Una criatura con una forma ambigua chillaba, tratando de salir de entre la morbosa abertura que donde el cuerpo del reportero se partía al medio cada vez más, dejando ver su cercenada anatomía (principalmente con sus costillas fragmentadas en rojo). Chillaba agudamente, haciéndose oír entre el grito de Ben, como un recién nacido en sus primeros segundos fuera del útero ¿Por qué esta comparación? Porque esa cosa estaba naciendo._

_El deformado y partido al medio cuerpo de Ben Bertolucci cayo boca al suelo sin gimotear: evidentemente muerto ya. La cabeza del señor se frotó con una rodilla de Elza, sacándola de la parálisis del susto y sentándola sobre su trasero también. Una serpiente deforme terminó de escarbar entre el fenecido cuerpo rodeado de un charco de sangre que se expandía rápido. La escena tan espeluznante había paralizado a los dos supervivientes, sumergiéndolos en un momentáneo Shock._

_En su intento de huida, el pequeño ser rozó una pierna de Elza, sacándola de su trance. Ella pataleó con un grito de más susto que asco, alejándose a la serpenteante criatura y arrojándola hacia el cadáver maltrecho. Con su pistola en mano la rubia empezó a disparar hacía donde el chirriante bicharraco, haciendo saltar el suelo sin baldosas y sangre del mutilado con sus tiros inexactos a mansalva._

_BANG  
BANG  
BANG_

–¡BEN!

Leon se encontró en un cuarto oscuro: su dormitorio. Sus mechones de cabello estaban pegados a su frente por el sudor. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba soñando ya tenía la espalda despegada del colchón.

La luz lunar dejaba ver a través de la ventana como los postigos librados al viento golpeaban sonoramente.

TOC  
TOC  
TOC

De seguro esos ruidos se mimetizaron con esos disparos que remataban una pesadilla que traía recuerdos...

-'No pude salvarlos.'

Leon se espabiló lo suficiente para presentir un calor muy cerca de su cuerpo. Soltó un jadeo de sorpresa, aun agitado por el mal sueño. La fuente de calor era compañía en el colchón: Sherry. La encontró dormida allí de costado, con una tranquilidad angelical que no le conocía, y que esperaba se le contagiase. Suponía que ella habría estado esperando a que se durmiera para acercarse furtivamente. O talvez otra pesadilla le revitalizó la infantil idea de dormir con compañía, y lo hizo de una buena vez.

-'Supongo que no eres la única que necesita compañía... al menos hoy'

Leon la dejó quedarse, más conmovido que desganado. Volvió a reposar en el colchón, aunque sabía que podría ser despertado por otra pesadilla.

* * *

**¡REVIEWS POR FAVOR!**

**Sentía que algunas escenas del RE2 me faltaron antes, perdón **uu**  
Sé que esto es un crossover de dos juegos de acción y por ende acción debería haber a montones; si les jode eso, ya saben como hacérmelo saber.Críticas constructivas más que bienvenidas.**

**PD: a los autores de los cuales sigo, todos, espero sus fics con ansia (and that´s for YOU TOO, yes, you know that I'm talking to you!)**

**Salem Saori**: Me halagas sobremanera con tu frase El fic es más interesante que Resident Evil 3 en sí.. Quiero agradecer tus consejos, tu aliento y tu interés. Sinceramente, jamás espere que se te ocurriera leer ni el primer párrafo de esta historia. Me alegra mucho que los guiños al juego te hayan simpatizado.

**les deux it**Yo también espero continuarlo, aunque soy relativamente nuevo en este maravilloso hobbie, NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE LA HISTORIA SE QUEDE SIN FINAL. I hope to see more of Bent. And I stole a few things from your format, sorry (insert face with shame here) It was so good for simply don't copy it :P

**EGBC**Gracias, sádico ;)  
Gracias por tus mediaciones, que me han ayudado a mejorar esta historia antes de lanzarla.

**Steve Burnside**Nunca cambies, me encantan tus bromas. Y envidió lo románticos que te salen los fics. Gracias por tu apoyo. Gracias por esa frase además: ESCRIBE PARA TI

**Playboy-kt**OOU... aclare que podían tirarme tomatazos por las extrañas parejas que hasta ahora se formaron. Pero gracias por tus elogios. Y si es por 'parejas', quizás **_aun no has visto nada_**.

**Ralf Jones**Agradezco mucho tu interés y tu aliento. Aunque yo te he ayudado, tu también lo has hecho conmigo ;)

**Ryuji Yamazaki**Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Realmente me gustaría ver esto hecho un videojuego, y ver como Chris es llevado a Nova Prospekt, Sherry tenga que sacar la fuerza y coraje que aprendió de Claire para hacer frente a las patrullas de La Alianza, Jill luchando a palazos frente a un 'enjambre' de Manhacks... estem, me fui por las ramas.  
LOL

**DaNi (TU Padre)**este compañero es una de mis grandes influencias en fanfics (además del hijo de Ganondorf... :P). Sí, me alegra escribir escenas lo suficientemente detalladas como para que uno pueda imaginarlas cuadro por cuadro. En cuanto a lo de Elza Walker, agradezco a Salem por la aclaración.  
(Lean fics de este tío, que mola como escritor, EN SERIO)

**Lobo-solo** Claro que puedes tomar la escena, pero seguro que le darás un toque de originalidad y la mejoraras ;) Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Sr. anónimo** gracias por tu interés y ... sinceridad. En serio, muchas gracias.

**Alexander Vampiro**que bueno que te hayan gustado mis adaptaciones. Realmente este fic me permite tanto crear como especular. ¿Una maravilla, no? Gracias por leerme, aconsejarme, y por escribir tus historias y tu review. imagino que de aquí en mas el ahora Agente tendrá que convertirse también en Guardián. Pues... espero que quieras ver el destino de Leon, si quieres averiguarlo, leyendo esta historia. Lo que me recuerda que en cuanto a esto _El destino no es más que una palabra en el diccionario_

**Chiby Kula-Chan**estoy seguro de que has leído la historia, por que me lo has dejado en claro en una review de mi otro fanfic. La verdad es que agradezco mucho tu apoyo y espero que este fanfic de misterio (y otras categorías) no te líe ni a ti ni nadie.  
Me halaga sobremanera de que te auto denomines como La fan #1 de Ezequielhl... Demasiado. Espero que esto no se me suba a la cabeza.

* * *


End file.
